Red-Handed
by Tita2008
Summary: What happens when Albert and Candy are found Red-Handed? Translated into English by Fay. THIS FIC IS PROHIBITED FROM PUBLISHING IN OTHER PAGES OR GROUPS!
1. Chapter 1

**Red-handed**

Written by Tita Calderón

Translated by Fay

 **Chapter 1**

-" **William Albert Ardlay!"**

 **That voice rumbled through the walls like a thunder and spread in every corner of the most luxurious mansion in Chicago.**

-" **What is the meaning of this?"**

 **Those words, full of horror, tore the peace of the room and pierced the deep silence that wrapped the two bodies who were dreaming peacefully as if they were one.**

 **Two pairs of eyes opened, totally disoriented; a pair of blue eyes and another pair of green.**

 **Great Aunt was standing on the threshold with her hands on her hips, frowning, and with her eyes wide open at what she had just discovered. Not even a heart attack could be compared to the pressure the old lady was feeling in her chest.**

 **Albert opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was some blond curls very close to his nose. He inhaled gently and found out that this was the scent that had brought him such a deep sleep as he had never had before. He moved a little to confirm that those curls belonged to Candy. She was by his side, or rather in his arms! But that scream which had awakened him hadn't come from her, because like him, Candy had also just opened her eyes.**

 **Oh! That voice was very much like Aunt Elroy's voice! He was breathless.**

 **Candy didn't understand what was happening. That voice couldn't belong to any other than Aunt Elroy. She could even swear she was in her room; but why was she looking for Albert there? She tried to move and it was at that moment that she saw the sky itself in front of her nose...but it was not the sky. It was a pair of eyes she had never seen so close before, a pair of eyes looking at her as astonished as she was...Was it Albert? Albert was beside her! Oh, God! That's why Great Aunt was screaming...**

 **Completely stunned, they tried to move away from each other; they were definitely too close. When they finally managed to sit up, one on each side of the bed, they tried in vain to think of a good excuse to give to Elroy Ardlay, who was looking at them with intermingled reproach, indignation and wrath.**

 **Candy tried to cover herself, full of embarrassment at having been found in such a painful situation. Her face was all red.**

 **Although she was in pajamas, she felt naked before the fiery look Great Aunt Elroy threw at her.**

 **Albert stumbled out of bed, trying in vain to hide his disturbance. He was still wearing the suit he had worn the previous day; the only things missing were his tie, jacket and shoes which were on the chair next to Candy's bed.**

-" **Aunt, it's not what it seems to be. It's only a misunderstanding."**

 **It was odd to hear the president of the Ardlay enterprises say these words with his cheeks blushing.**

 **Great Aunt raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind her with a thud that only confirmed her anger.**

 **What did her nephew think of her? That she was blind? That she was a fool?**

 **He was very much mistaken if he thought he could get away with this. Over her dead body. She was not going to allow such disrespect in her house; well, it was her nephew's house, but she wouldn't allow it just the same.**

 **She quickly glared at him; at least he was dressed. His Italian suit was totally damaged, but he had his pants on and the closure was in its place. She turned her gaze to Candy who was more disheveled than usual, although she could see with relief that she was in pajamas. But she wouldn't let appearances deceive her. What she had discovered was simply unheard-of. Two young people, not related by blood, sleeping together in the same bed was scandalous and much more so when they were not married, even if they were dressed; that was inconceivable...**

-" **Great Aunt...I'm sorry...We didn't do anything bad," said Candy almost in a whisper, unable to conceal her embarrassment.**

-" **Silence! Inconsiderate girl! We have given you a home, a name, a family...and that's how you pay us back."**

 **Great Aunt's eyes were full of hatred.**

-" **Going to bed with William!" she snapped, pointing at her nephew who had just put on his shoes.**

-" **Aunt, I won't allow you to talk to Candy like that."**

 **Albert's blue eyes inflamed at his aunt's harsh words as he was getting ready to face her.**

 **He was not going to let Candy's reputation be tarnished because of a misunderstanding. However, if he thought better about it...what he had done was not at all right. Any sane person would think the worst if they found them there. But that was something only the two of them could understand. Their friendship had deepened to an unsuspected limit that sometimes touched other feelings. But they would never cross the line. They hadn't even thought about it.**

-" **Don't you dare raise your voice to me, William," snapped the old lady, turning her eyes to her nephew.**

 **He was very tall, but she wouldn't let his height intimidate her.**

-" **Then stop making false assumptions and let me explain," he said, modulating his voice in order to appear calm.**

-" **What are you going to explain? Everything is crystal clear. I had already been told. That's why I decided to return very early from Lakewood and ascertain with my own eyes."**

-" **Ascertain what?"**

 **Albert clenched his fists.**

-" **That you and Candice had been sleeping together since a few days ago."**

-" **Who told you that?"**

 **His eyes turned like ice at such a statement.**

-" **The servitude knows more than you think, William," she said airily.**

 **Great Aunt's words had fallen on both of them like a bucket of cold water. They thought nobody knew about "their nights" together. Of course the malicious minds had distorted what actually happened between them.**

 **William thought seriously about changing all the servants.**

 **Candy, who had stopped by the window, had to hold on to the curtains so as not to fall on her back in front of such an accusation. She couldn't conceive that someone would misinterpret things. Maybe if they waited for Great Aunt to calm down and explained everything to her calmly, she would understand...or maybe she would not...**

 **Since Albert had assumed the management of business, his life had been complicated and he came home very late. Candy and he missed their long talks. So one night Candy heard him coming at a late hour. She peeked out of her door and surprised him as he was passing on tiptoe so as not to wake her up...**

-" **...Albert!"**

 **Poor Albert almost had a heart attack when he heard that voice whispering in the semi-darkness.**

-" **Candy, you almost scared me to death."**

-" **I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she said stifling a laugh.**

-" **What are you doing up so late?"**

-" **I was waiting for you. We haven't talked for a long time..." she answered, with an expression very similar to a pout.**

 **Albert looked at her and a slight smile appeared on his face. She was right. She smiled back at him and then, without any hesitation, he entered her bedroom and they began to talk long and hard.**

 **That became a habit which bordered with a need. It was the way they had discovered to free themselves from pressure and to share things between them. Whenever he wasn't able to come back early, he went to her room to say good night to her, they talked for a while and then he retired to his room...**

 **But unfortunately for them, the night before, he was overcome with drowsiness while Candy was telling him about her day at the hospital, and he had fallen asleep before he knew it. It was the first time he had slept for the whole night in Candy's room, and his aunt had surprised them.**

 **She was supposed to be in Lakewood. If Albert had known she would return home, he wouldn't even have allowed himself to go and bid Candy good night because he knew very well his aunt.**

 **But it was no use thinking about what he shouldn't have done. They had been caught red-handed.**

-" **Now it will be impossible for this girl to get married," said Great Aunt contemptuously.**

-" **What?" both of them replied at the same time.**

-" **Who would marry her after this?"**

 **She put her hand to her forehead.**

-" **It's a dishonor!"**

-" **Aunt, Candy has not been dishonored."**

 **Albert spoke each word on the brink of anger. How could his aunt think that? He wouldn't dare touch her, let alone taint her reputation like this. However, that's what he had done. He had never stopped to think about what people would say; he had only thought how good her company was for him. His aunt was right.**

 **Candy was completely speechless; she didn't even dare to breathe for fear she would make Great Aunt angrier. What they had been doing was not quite right, but it was not the end of the world either...**

 **What did Great Aunt think of her? That she was a nobody? She'd rather not answer that question; Great Aunt always had the worst opinion about her. But Albert would never touch her and all this was just a misunderstanding.**

 **Candy didn't care about her reputation since she knew that Albert was a perfect gentleman and as for getting married, that was the last thing she would like. She was sure she would be an old maid. But she wouldn't be forced to marry anyone. She was already tired of Great Aunt's insistence that it was time to find a good husband for her. Hopefully she would completely forget that matter after that incident. Finally something good had come out of all this.**

-" **Ever since this girl has come here, there has been one misfortune after another."**

-" **Aunt, I won't allow you to say such a thing. If it wasn't for Candy, probably I wouldn't be here."**

-" **I know," admitted his aunt reluctantly. "But after this..." – she looked at her contemptuously – "...our name will be the laughing stock of the whole society."**

-" **Aunt, that's enough!"**

 **As always, Elroy only thought about what the others would say. She was so attached to the old traditions that she didn't see the feelings of people.**

-" **Of course, it's easy for you to say it: 'that's enough', because you do what you like best. You have even dared to defy the Council when they suggested to you that you look for a wife." – Seeing that her complaint didn't have the result she expected, she changed the argument: – "But you haven't thought that this girl..." – she pointed at her contemptuously – "...will be rejected in all the social circles," she concluded, seeing that her words had hit the target; her nephew's eyes became sombre.**

-" **Aunt, please..." Albert tried to refute knowing he couldn't argue about that since she spoke the truth.**

 **That truth couldn't be concealed. Albert had adamantly opposed to marrying just for convenience's sake. It was true, he was the head of the Ardlays but marriage was not in his closest plans, however much that would benefit the family. They had even found the perfect candidate, but he had flatly rejected any pressure. He would marry whenever he decided and whomever he decided. There was nothing more to say about it.**

 **But when he was told he should marry Candy off, he refused more emphatically. Besides, the Council had nothing to do with it; that only depended on his direct authorization. And he would authorize it only if Candy was in complete agreement with it.**

 **Sometimes, belonging to one of the wealthiest families was a real problem. Just the mention of his name made marriageable girls get emotional and some of them practically go after him shamelessly. Not to mention that, whenever he appeared at some social gathering, his presence caused a stir.**

 **The president of the Ardlay enterprises was a delight for the eyes and a temptation for the pockets. Starting with that physique worthy of a Greek god; that straight and perfect nose was in divine harmony with those eyes that seemed to have captured the blue of the sky in a sunny morning, and those sensual lips were promising of such gentle and passionate kisses that just imagining it took one's breath away. His blond hair tempted even angels, and that athletic bearing was indisputable. As a man he could be so handsome and so sexy at the same time...Only William Albert Ardlay could afford that luxury and above all wealth...as if that were not enough for him to have the world at his feet.**

-" **We should have married her to Neal..." – Elroy Ardlay's tone was impotent. – "We should have done it when we had the chance. As soon as they find out about this..." she went on reproachfully, "...not even the park gardener will want to take her as his wife."**

 **Candy's jaw practically dropped at such an affirmation. And the worst of all was that Great Aunt acted towards her as if she were just a piece of furniture.**

-" **What kind of future is in store for this girl?" added the old lady dramatically, seeing that her words had affected her nephew.**

 **With each word, Candy was getting more and more incredulous. It was impossible; she only saw her as merchandise sold to the highest bidder, a husband in that case.**

 **Now she was more certain than ever that she preferred to be an old maid than marry just for convenience. She would never do that. It was enough to see them choose a husband for Eliza who didn't like him at all, but there are people who can sell themselves for anything, and Eliza fit very well in that model of a young lady of high society.**

 **But not her! Even Annie had told her how eager she was because Archie had asked her to marry him and how stubborn her mother had been about being related to the Ardlays. She was indignant. But thank God she had Albert who wouldn't let Great Aunt impose a marriage on her, and after what had just happened she was more certain than ever that she would remain single for a long time, if not forever. She smiled to herself.**

-" **The Council is going to say that it is because of this..." – she made a gesture towards the bed – "...that you didn't want to marry; because you entertained your own..."**

-" **Don't say any more, Aunt!" Albert cut her off in anger.**

 **His imagination began to run wild; he could even see Candy being despised at the altar. A pang of guilt pierced his conscience.**

 **He, who had wished to give her a better future...he was now the only one to blame because her future seemed so dark.**

 **He could already imagine the whole society gossiping. He generally didn't care about that. But if that gossip was about Candy, then it would affect him directly. He had to protect her...**

-" **I never thought I would live to see our name dishonored, dragged in the mud."**

 **His aunt was on the verge of tears as she thought of how many things people would say about them. And the worst of all was that there was no solution. If Neal wanted to accept her again, it might be a good option.**

 **Not knowing how to remedy that situation, Albert felt lost for a few moments...Suddenly, like a burst of light, an idea came to his mind. He took a deep breath and while his aunt continued to talk about morality and dishonor, that idea became stronger...It was the only solution.**

-" **Aunt, that's enough!"**

 **Albert spoke vehemently trying to silence her.**

 **Candy saw with pain Albert's face suddenly take on a worried expression. She didn't like seeing him like that. She had to do something. Maybe renouncing their name and going away would be a good option...The mere idea of leaving him constricted her heart.**

 **Albert fixed his eyes on Candy for a moment and discovered a gleam in her eyes that showed him she was suffering. No! He had never meant to hurt her...He could stand everything, except seeing her suffer.**

 **He let out a deep sigh before saying the only sensible proposal he had thought of:**

-" **I will marry Candy."**

 **Albert looked into Candy's bewildered eyes as he said those words. To his amazement, looking at her made his decision firmer. There was no going back.**

-" **What?" said Candy and Great Aunt at the same time, almost on the verge of a heart attack.**

-" **I will marry Candy...I will take responsibility for my actions."**

 **His eyes shone with determination.**

 **Whenever Albert's eyes shone like that, there was no power that could make him change his mind. He was determined.**

-" **But...but, Albert...you know that nothing has happened between you and me."**

 **Candy was about to faint.**

-" **I know that, but in the eyes of the others it's not like that, Candy." – His tone softened when he addressed her. – "I can't allow your reputation to be tarnished by a thoughtless act on my part."**

-" **B...b...but you don't have to do it...I am the one to blame...and..."**

 **She couldn't go on.**

-" **Nobody is to blame, Candy...It's our actions that make us seem guilty or innocent."**

 **His voice was still gentle. Albert wanted to go to her and tell her to stay calm, to tell her that everything would be fine, but his aunt's presence made him somehow uncomfortable, so he restrained himself.**

-" **William..." said the old lady hesitantly, "you can't do that..."**

 **She spoke in a tone very different from the one she had used earlier.**

-" **I'm going to do it, Aunt," he said decidedly.** _ **I**_ **am the one who has 'stained' Candy's reputation...It's reasonable to assume my responsibilities.**

-" **But, my dear boy...You can't..."**

 **Now she wasn't sure of anything...She only knew that she wouldn't let her nephew condemn himself to a marriage with that misguided girl. Her voice was trembling with panic.**

 **Albert looked at her and for a moment it seemed to him she had become older. But if he had learned something from her, that was honor.**

-" **Aunt, it was you who taught me to accept the consequences of my actions, and although I haven't touched a single hair of Candy's, I assume that what I did was not right."**

 **The poor old lady couldn't argue with her nephew; what he had said was true.**

-" **I'll prepare everything," said Albert taking his suit jacket. "I'll start the legal procedures in order to be able to marry Candy."**

-" **William..." stammered his aunt.**

-" **There is nothing to say, Aunt..."**

-" **You don't have to take it like that..."**

 **Great Aunt Elroy felt the world collapsing in front of her.**

-" **Aunt, I can't stop doing what is right. You have taught me that yourself," he reminded her again.**

 **The old lady opened her eyes wide in amazement. It was true...She had instilled moral values in her nephew herself.**

 **Albert gave Candy an apologetic smile.**

-" **I'm sorry, Candy." – Their eyes met. – "I had never intended to hurt you or stain your reputation," he said distressed.**

-" **B...but...Albert..."**

 **She had just managed to stammer his name before he closed the door behind him as he was leaving.**

 **Great Aunt and Candy remained wide-eyed. Neither of them had expected this.**

 **Candy tried to run after her friend, but Great Aunt Elroy held her by the arm, angrily.**

-" **You must be satisfied now," she said, her voice full of hate.**

-" **I don't understand you."**

-" **I'm sure you did this on purpose..."**

-" **No, Great Aunt, you're wrong..."**

 **Candy was completely stunned.**

 **Her eyes blurred in a second and a prick of repentance pierced Great Aunt's cold heart when she saw the girl's painful expression. She had carefully hidden her gratitude to her for having taken care of her nephew when he needed it the most. It was that untimely gratitude that silenced her well-founded objections.**

-" **Get dressed immediately," she ordered her dryly. "It is fortunate that William is a man of honor."**

 **The tone of her voice softened when she saw the girl's face bathed in tears, making her look more vulnerable than she was.**

-" **Great Aunt...you don't understand," she tried to explain. "Nothing has happened between him and me, absolutely nothing. We are friends. He came very late yesterday and just passed to say good night to me...He lay down next to me and..."**

-" **I don't want to hear any more," the old lady interrupted her, raising her hand. "I'll wait for you downstairs."**

 **She turned and left the room, banging the door and leaving Candy full of depression.**

 _ **How did everything get so complicated in the blink of an eye?**_

 **She had to do something to fix things up. She couldn't let Albert marry her just to keep appearances. It would be madness. It** _ **was**_ **madness.**

 **As soon as she was dressed, Candy left her room quietly. She was determined to talk to Albert. He would reconsider. Together they would find another way out. She walked to his room and as she was about to knock on the door, Great Aunt's voice resounded in the corridor, making her heart stop.**

-" **Candice! What do you think you are doing in front of William's door?"**

-" **I...I just wanted to talk to him."**

 **Candy's hands were trembling. How unfortunate that Great Aunt should have come right at that moment.**

-" **You foolish girl, it's about time that you learned to behave like a lady. I don't know what you have been taught at college; and to think that it had cost so much. I will send a letter to the principal to complain about her teaching, although, knowing you, I'd better think about it. I will teach you myself about how a lady behaves..."**

 **Oh, she could already imagine Sister Gray's indignant expression when she would read that letter. Candy lowered her head and followed the old lady, listening in resignation to her reproaches. Surely her patience should be taken into account so that her soul wouldn't suffer for a long time in the purgatory.**

-" **From now on I'll be your guardian," said Great Aunt, straightening up, ready to assume that difficult task with courage. "As the future wife of William, you have to refine your manners and above all to change your crazy behavior."**

 **Poor Candy opened her eyes wide with horror seeing that Great Aunt had accepted Albert's crazy proposition.**

-" **But, Great Aunt...we can't marry; Albert and I are just friends," she said, trying to make her see how absurd that was.**

-" **Stop calling him Albert...And give thanks to God that William wants to marry you, otherwise I would have to send you to a convent."**

-" **But..."**

 **Maybe that would be the best, rather than ruining the life of the only person who had given her a real home.**

-" **No buts. Close your mouth; a lady never contradicts a person older than herself. Now let's polish your table manners."**

 **The only hope of the poor girl was that Albert would come for breakfast. But her prayers were not answered. Great Aunt brought her to her rooms to teach her how to polish her table manners which, according to the old lady, left much to be desired.**

 **When finally she was able to get away, he had already left for the Ardlay Company. Everything was a mess.**

 **Albert arrived at his office with an expression of concern. He sat behind his huge desk of dark wood which was as much polished as if it were a mirror. He had a lot of papers to sign. He ran his hand through his blond hair and fixed his eyes on the most urgent documents. The knocking on the door caught his attention. George entered with another folder of documents.**

-" **Good morning, William."**

-" **Hello, George," he replied, not so cheerfully.**

 **George watched carefully the man behind the desk. He had an indecipherable look.**

-" **George, I need you to take care of a very personal matter."**

-" **With pleasure, William."**

-" **I want you to arrange all the papers so that Candy won't be in my custody any longer."**

-" **What?" – George processed that information for a while. – "Forgive my interference. But...I thought you would never abandon Miss Candy..."**

-" **I'm not abandoning her..." – Albert took a deep breath before telling him what had happened. – "I don't want to have any legal impediment so as to be able to marry her."**

-" **What?"**

 **Poor George's jaw almost dropped in astonishment. Unable to stand, he looked for the nearest chair to sit on so as not to fall down.**

-" **Don't look at me like that; I'm not crazy," he said, seeing George's gaze.**

-" **I don't think I've heard correctly. You want to marry Miss Candy?"**

-" **Yes, that's right."**

-" **I didn't expect it so soon...but if you have decided..."**

-" **What? What do you mean, you didn't expect it so soon?"**

 **Albert immediately saw what was hidden behind those words; he was not a fool.**

 **George felt he had said too much.**

-" **It's that, since you and Miss Candy are so close..."**

 **Albert looked at him dubiously for a moment, knowing that he wouldn't get much out of him. It was better to tell him how things were and let him draw his own conclusions like Aunt Elroy.**

-" **Last night I slept in Candy's room," he began. "Don't look like that; we didn't do anything bad, we were just talking and this morning Aunt Elroy came in and found us asleep...and you can imagine what happened..."**

 **George saw clearly the scene: the two of them sleeping and especially Elroy Ardlay's face before that unusual discovery. It was a miracle the old lady was still standing...Surely she must have been on the edge of a collapse...**

 **He simulated a smile; he would have liked to see the faces of the two of them at that precise moment. Whenever he saw them talk it was as if they were locked in a crystal sphere...in a different world. Their relationship was too close. Moreover, he couldn't imagine a world in which the two of them were not together...That news had affected him.**

-" **Did she get hysterical?" he asked.**

-" **Worse than that." – Albert recalled his aunt's expression and arguments. – "You know what she's like...Our name is tarnished..."**

 **He spoke imitating the resigned air of the old lady.**

-" **But that doesn't worry you so much, does it?" George asked again.**

-" **Actually, no...What worries me is Candy..."**

 **George raised an eyebrow; that was the real reason, Candy. He knew there was something more; he had seen it, but it was better for them to discover it on their own.**

-" **I understand...Then I'll take care of that."**

-" **Thank you."**

-" **Do you want the procedure to be delayed?" suggested George.**

 **Maybe they wanted to wait for Madam Elroy to calm down so that she would reconsider and forgive them.**

-" **No...Do it as fast as possible."**

-" **Very well."**

 **George left the office with a smile of conspiracy. Fate plays strange jokes on people.**

 **Albert took the first paper he found on the desk. Even though his eyes were fixed on that document, he wasn't reading it. He was only thinking of one thing: Candy.**

 **He had never seen her eyes so close...Well, he had, but never when she opened them first thing in the morning. That green color seemed so similar to that of a virgin forest...and her long and thick eyelashes gave an exotic touch to her look...**

 _ **How have things come to this point?**_ **he wondered, trying not to think of Candy's eyes.**

 **But the worst thing was not the fact that they had to be married in that way; the worst thing was...that this idea didn't seem so crazy to him.**

 **Maybe he was still stunned by the abrupt manner he had been awakened in the morning. He shook his head in denial and decided that the best thing for him to do was concentrate on the document he was holding in his hands...**

 **Margaret, Albert's secretary, took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She had seen her boss thoughtful all morning. He had barely spoken to her to ask her for some documents.**

-" **Excuse me, sir; your aunt is here."**

 **Albert looked at her for several seconds, trying to focus on her words. That day he was unusually distracted.**

 **That morning Aunt Elroy had surprised him while he was sleeping in Candy's room and now she was in his office, surely intending to persuade him about the decision he had made to assume the responsibility of his actions.**

-" **Let her come in, please."**

 **He breathed deeply, preparing himself for what was awaiting him.**

-" **Right away, sir," said Margaret, looking at him carefully for a moment.**

 **She noticed he seemed worried.**

 **The door remained open while the secretary asked the haughty old lady to enter.**

 **Albert got up when he saw her and offered her a chair, while Aunt Elroy made sure that the door was closed after she came in.**

-" **I am sure you will ask for the reason of my visit," she began when she saw her nephew sitting in front of her.**

-" **Certainly I will."**

-" **However, you must imagine what it is, of course."**

 **She knew that he was very intuitive.**

-" **I have a slight suspicion," admitted Albert, who kept looking into his aunt's brown eyes.**

 **Madam Elroy barely moved her lips in an attempt to smile, but that seemed more like a grimace. She definitely couldn't allow William to marry Candice; that was madness. Therefore she had thought of a plan to dissuade him.**

-" **My boy...we all make mistakes, some more serious than others, but nothing that can't be solved." – She looked at him tenderly, as if he were a child. – "I think I overreacted this morning..." – She took a deep breath. – "That is to say, I don't believe Candice's reputation is as tainted as I said..." – She looked into the blue eyes of her nephew who was watching her cautiously. – "Moreover, I have the perfect solution to end this situation, without having to take extreme measures like your marrying." – She gave him a determined look. – "You don't need to sacrifice yourself for Candice's well-being," she corroborated.**

 **William looked at her and almost rolled his eyes but he refrained from doing it because it would be disrespectful to his aunt.**

-" **Sacrifice myself?" he asked, slightly frowning.**

-" **That's right; you said yourself that marrying was not in your closest plans," she reminded him, referring to their conversation on that subject, weeks ago.**

-" **No, it was not," he admitted, "but that has just changed," he confirmed, sure of his decision.**

-" **My boy, you never make any decisions lightly," refuted his aunt with concern.**

-" **If I am not mistaken, in that conversation you're referring to, you insisted that it was time I started thinking seriously about marriage," he reminded her.**

-" **I said you should think about it..." she cut him short.**

-" **Think about Elizabeth Brands?"**

-" **Why, yes," she admitted. "Why not marry her instead of Candice?" she asked suddenly.**

-" **Because it's Candy whom I have brought to this with my actions, and even though these actions have not been ill-intentioned, they are so in the eyes of others. You said so yourself," he answered.**

-" **I know, I know, and that's why I think that the best thing to do is send her to a convent..." – she saw her nephew's eyes open wide – "...or maybe for a while to some place far away from here," she added, rectifying her plan.**

 **The important thing was to send her away.**

-" **To a convent?" repeated Albert incredulous.**

-" **A convent might be a little too drastic," she admitted. "Maybe England would be more convenient."**

-" **England?"**

-" **Yes, to send her away from..."**

 **She wanted to say "to send her away from you" but she refrained herself. She knew that if she said that, she would put oil on the fire.**

-" **...Away from gossip," she said finally. "You may be sure that even if you tell the servants that they shouldn't say anything, this will be known sooner or later. And if Candice is in England, everything will be only gossip. There will be nobody to point out at her. And you won't have to marry so abruptly and suddenly."**

 **Albert took the pen that was in front of him and squeezed it hard.**

-" **Aunt," he said almost in a whisper, playing with the pen in his hand, before looking straight into her eyes, "I will marry Candy, gossip or no gossip. George is taking care of everything. I'm not going to retract. You know better than anyone what I have to do. And I don't do it just for her reputation, but also because I believe that she is the right woman for me. I want to marry her," he assured her.**

 **Madam Elroy looked at him distressed. William was determined; she knew that look. There was no power in the world that could make him change his mind.**

-" **If I hadn't come so early..." she began to blame herself in a loud voice.**

-" **Don't worry, aunt. I'm not condemning myself," he smiled understandingly. "I know this decision is somehow...sudden, but it is a right decision. As soon as I made it, I felt better. Believe me. If I wasn't sure, I would be the first to admit it and look for another solution."**

-" **But, my boy..."**

-" **If there is someone I want to share my life with, it's Candy," he said smiling. "I hope she wants the same thing..."**

 **He remained thoughtful and troubled for a few minutes.**

-" **She does, my boy," Elroy assured him with a trace of tenderness in her voice. "She would be a fool if she didn't appreciate what you are offering to her."**

 **Elroy suspected that William didn't realize yet that by proposing marriage he was also offering her his heart.**

 **Albert smiled anxiously; he hadn't proposed to Candy as she deserved. Besides, there was something else that worried him. Between them there was affection, camaraderie, complicity, everything except...**

-" **Gossip will begin at any time," declared his aunt, interrupting Albert's thoughts. "We are already lost."**

-" **I think this is inevitable," said Albert, touching his chin depressed.**

-" **Since you are determined and I can't persuade you otherwise," his aunt remarked in a resigned manner, while Albert smiled slightly, "what I can do is take her away from here for a while, until everything calms down and we are able to announce the engagement properly."**

-" **But not to a convent, and not to England either," Albert warned her immediately.**

-" **Of course not...I see you don't like that idea," she said, looking at him carefully.**

 **Albert didn't reply; he only nodded while his aunt raised an eyebrow.**

-" **We'll go to Lakewood," she decided, taking a deep breath.**

-" **If there is no other alternative..." added Albert softly, trying to understand everything he felt inside him.**

-" **The other alternative is New York," she suggested, knowing in advance that he would refuse.**

-" **No," said Albert quickly. "Lakewood is fine. I think..." – he hesitated a little – "I'm afraid Candy won't go..."**

-" **Don't worry about that. She will," replied the old lady.**

-" **Her job at the hospital...is important for Candy," he said absentmindedly.**

-" **As your wife, she won't need to work..." she refuted decidedly.**

 **Albert smiled; he was sure Candy would scream blue murder.**

-" **Don't worry; I know how to convince her," Aunt Elroy reassured him.**

 **Moreover, she wouldn't even give him the opportunity to think about it, much less to refuse.**

 **She took a deep breath and looked at her nephew, trying to guess his thoughts.**

-" **I only hope this madness ends well," she said, as if talking to herself.**

-" **It will end well," corroborated Albert, more sure than ever.**

 **Elroy looked at him seriously. She had wanted William to marry, so that when she was gone, there would be someone to take care of him. She was heartbroken just by imagining that William might be alone...**

 _ **But with Candice? With her?**_

 **Certainly Candice was not her best choice, and what's more, she wasn't even among her options, but she couldn't deny that this misguided girl was the closest to her nephew; sometimes she even thought she was closer to him than she was herself.**

 **God help him, or rather, God help them all...and especially her who would have the task of guiding Candice to become the wife her nephew needed...**

To be continue…

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : I want to thank Fay for translating "In Fraganti" into English. Thank you for your enthusiasm and dedication.

Tita


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Written by Tita Calderón

Translated by Fay

The sun was shining brightly on the vast expanses of Lakewood. There was no place that was not touched by its splendor. Looking at that landscape would calm any soul, but Candy couldn't find any peace for her thoughts. Every afternoon she walked meditatively, aimlessly, waiting to see the black Rolls Royce that would bring Albert.

It had been almost two weeks since that incident in the Chicago mansion; however, it seemed as if it had been only yesterday when she had heard the horrified scream of Great Aunt Elroy which had woken her up in an alternate reality.

She let out a deep sigh of helplessness when she realized how contradictory that seemed when she thought of Albert. She felt as if there had been years since she had seen him, since she had spoken to him.

.

"...In the afternoon, Great Aunt had made the decision to take her to Lakewood. There was no human power that could make her change her mind. She practically dragged her there; as much as Candy argued that she couldn't leave the hospital overnight, for Great Aunt Elroy there was no argument valid enough to leave her behind. She ignored her objections. It was like trying to negotiate with a wall.

-"But, Great Aunt, tomorrow I have a morning shift and I can't go to Lakewood..." refuted Candy emphatically.

-"I'm not asking for your opinion."

-"I have to work," added Candy, determined not to give up.

-"You don't need to work," answered the old lady in an icy tone.

-"But, Great Aunt...I can't leave my job just like that; then nobody will want to hire me."

-"As William's wife, you will no longer need to be hired anywhere."

Poor Candy didn't know what to do. As much as she wanted to gain time to talk to Albert, all her attempts were in vain. Great Aunt had an answer for everything. And on top of it, she was forcing her to go to Lakewood. It would have been easier to negotiate with a tree than with Great Aunt Elroy.

As she was moving away from the mansion, she felt an odd oppression in her chest; it was as if she was abandoning Albert. Maybe that anguish would have gone away if only she could have talked to him..."

.

She kept walking without orientation, looking at that beautiful landscape, a gift brought by spring. She hadn't been able to take a break for a while, since her shifts at the hospital hardly left her any time to sleep.

She bent down a little to take a wooden wand with which she started moving aside the branches she found on her way. The last time she had been in Lakewood was when she had discovered Albert's true identity.

The two of them had walked in those gardens without any worries. But now everything was different. The oppression she felt in her chest barely let her breathe, and of course the bodice she was wearing didn't help her respiration either.

It had occurred to Great Aunt that it was high time she began to dress properly and she watched every detail.

Why did Great Aunt have to watch over everything? And above all, why did she have to force her to wear so strange and tight clothes? What was the use of that when she was in the middle of a field...?

She stopped for a moment to take off the high heeled shoes which Great Aunt had made her put on every day, and she was greatly relieved when she felt the grass under her feet.

But the worst was neither the bodice nor the shoes, but the fact that she was forced to walk upright with the Bible and three more books on her head. She couldn't understand what walking upright had got to do with being a good wife.

-"Miss Candy," she heard the butler's voice.

 _Oh, no,_ she thought in distress.

Surely it was time for her to return to her embroidery lesson. When would that torture to which Great Aunt had subjected her end? In the morning, etiquette lessons. At noon, lessons about how to behave properly at the table and what topics were suitable to discuss during meals. In the afternoon, lessons about how to have tea and embroider...

Everything was so boring and oppressive. If only Great Aunt gave her an opportunity to talk with Albert, things would be solved. She would return to Chicago and to the hospital and her life would go back to normal.

-"Yes, Robert," she replied in a tone of resignation. "Is it already time for my embroidery lesson?" she asked sadly.

-"No, Miss, I think you won't have an embroidery lesson today," said the butler solemnly.

-"Really?"

She couldn't believe it; God had listened to her prayers. She had pricked her fingers with the needle so many times trying to learn the cross stitch.

-"Yes, Miss. You have visitors," he said, when he saw her excited face.

-"Visitors?" she asked terrified.

Aunt Elroy's visitors consisted of wealthy ladies of the district, some of them more boring than others. How tragic...Pricking her fingers with her embroidery was a thousand times better than listening to those meaningless conversations.

She slowed down her steps, thinking of a good excuse for not going. Maybe she would pretend she had sprained her leg...No, she had saved that trick for whenever Great Aunt would give her lessons about the history of the ancestors of the Ardlays. A headache would be better. No, she wouldn't believe that. Maybe if she drowned Robert in the pool, he would never again come to find her and she would have time to run away until they found the culprit. She was definitely starting to go crazy.

-"You'd better put on your shoes, Miss," suggested the butler before they reached the house.

Candy lowered her eyes; she felt so comfortable without those horrible shoes that she hadn't noticed their absence. Resigned, she sat down on one of the benches and put them on reluctantly.

She took a breath and resigned to an hour of torture.

-"Candy!"

That familiar voice...She received it enthusiastically.

-"Annie?" she asked, not believing she was her visitor.

Great Aunt threw a warning glance at her when she saw how effusively she was approaching her guests and made her slow down.

Mrs. Brighton's look of approval was a relief to her.

-"Candy, my dear, it's so nice to see you."

-"Mrs. Brighton..." she greeted her politely.

Since when did Mrs. Brighton treat her so kindly? Candy looked at the elegant woman sideways. She knew very well that she wasn't devoted to her. But maybe the fact that Great Aunt was present made her change her attitude.

-"You have become a beautiful young lady, Candy," said Mrs. Brighton. "And also very refined."

She took a quick look at the elegant clothes Candy was wearing.

Great Aunt inwardly congratulated herself. At least the change was beginning to be noticed, she thought. They should raise a monument for her if she managed to tame that wild girl.

-"Thank you," answered Candy, surprised at that cordial behavior.

The conversation was trivial, mostly about the weather, while they were having their tea.

-"Candy, why don't you take Annie for a walk in the rose garden? Archie says that flowers in Lakewood are beautiful," suggested Mrs. Brighton in a very subtle way.

-"Of course."

Annie and Candy got up like real ladies of high society. Annie had practised more in those details but that didn't seem so natural in Candy; she even stumbled a couple of times as she was going out. Great Aunt just rolled her eyes in resignation. Sometimes she doubted that one day she would become a real lady. What would happen to her poor nephew if he didn't manage to guide her?

Annie took Candy's arm with confidence and led her to a place away from everyone, in the middle of the garden.

-"Candy...tell me, is it true what all of Chicago is talking about?" asked Annie with curiosity.

Candy remained speechless for a moment, without understanding.

-"What are they talking about?" she asked fearfully.

Annie came closer to her ear.

-"About you and Albert getting married."

-"What?"

Nobody was supposed to know about that sordid matter.

-"Who told you that?"

-"Theresa, our housekeeper, is a friend of Flora, the maid of the Brighmans, and she is a friend of the maid of the Douglas family, and she is a friend of..."

-"Annie, just tell me: Who told you that? I don't want you to tell me about all the friends of the servants."

-"Everybody knows it...It's the current gossip. In restaurants, at parties, everywhere. They say that Madam Elroy has brought you to Lakewood. Even at the hospital they talk about that."

Candy listened very quietly to Annie's words. For a moment she agreed with Great Aunt Elroy for bringing her to Lakewood, but only for a moment.

-"And quite right too," continued Annie. "You can imagine that William Albert Ardlay's wedding is sensational news. He's so handsome and so powerful...Oh..." – she sighed. – "All Chicago envies you, Candy."

Oh, God! That was a disaster.

-"And you came here just to confirm it?" she asked distrustfully.

-"Partly...yes...but actually there was another reason..."

-"What reason?"

-"My mother wants us to resume our friendship. Of course she doesn't know that our friendship remains intact...but I wanted to play along with her."

-"But didn't she tell you she didn't want you to see me?"

-"That was before; now that you are the future Mrs. Ardlay she has changed her way of thinking."

Candy's mouth dropped.

-"Just because of that?"

-"Do you think that's not enough...?"

Annie shook her head in resignation.

She knew how important that connection was. She left Candy's arm and she began to play with her fingers.

-"You know, my mother wants..." – she kept silent for a while – "...wants me to ask you something..."

Annie's face blushed.

-"What?" asked Candy somewhat fearfully.

-"How you managed to get the most powerful, wealthy and unmarriageable man in all Chicago propose to you..."

-"What?"

Candy was breathless.

-"She wants to know how you got Albert propose to you," repeated Annie, wondering what exactly Candy hadn't understood.

-"Yes, I understand your question," she said in a resigned manner, rolling her eyes.

-"Well?" Annie urged her.

-"Why does she want to know that?" Candy asked, completely horrified.

-"Because she wants me to do the same with Archie," Annie giggled.

Candy had to sit down on the first bench she found.

-"Annie, do gossips say why we are going to be married?"

-"There are several rumors, you know, although I don't believe them."

-"Tell me one of them."

Since they were talking about that subject, the best thing was to take the bull by the horns.

-"They say that Albert got you pregnant."

-"Whaaaaat?"

It was a good thing she was sitting on the bench, otherwise she would probably have fallen down.

-"You see how ill-intentioned people are. They say that's the reason he wants to marry you. They say that for a long time you have a...a more intimate relationship..." she added uncomfortably, unable to say that everybody was talking about Candy's lost reputation.

-"And what do you think?" asked Candy distrustfully.

-"Well...I think he's madly in love with you. I've always noticed a certain attraction between you."

-"Be quiet, Annie! You don't know what you're saying," she firmly assured her, full of anger.

Where had she heard such a horrible thing?

-"Candy, please; you're going to marry him. You don't need to pretend."

-"I'm not going to marry him," she repeated very slowly.

-"Aren't you? Is all that just gossip?"

Annie couldn't conceal her disappointment.

-"No...Not all of it..." stammered Candy.

-"I don't understand you..."

-"For the moment...we're going to be 'married' because of a misunderstanding but when I manage to talk with Albert, everything will be solved and we won't have to be married."

-"Does that mean the baby isn't Albert's?"

-"Annie!" – Candy looked at her disapprovingly. – "I'm not pregnant, nothing like that. And I'm not going to marry Albert."

-"Not even when this misunderstanding is fixed?" asked Annie.

-"Yes, not even then."

-"And may I know what kind of misunderstanding this is?"

Candy bit her lip; she didn't know whether she should tell Annie what had happened or not, but she needed someone to help her unburden herself.

-"Great Aunt found Albert and me..."

Candy stopped; she couldn't go on.

-"She found you...?" Annie urged her.

-"In a rather compromising situation."

-"Compromising in what way?" insisted Annie.

Annie was generally discreet but that was too interesting for her to show her good manners. Besides, they were friends...they were like sisters...and friends tell everything, don't they? Annie had confided to her things she had not dared tell anybody else; for example, what the first kiss with Archie was like. It was a little wet and especially she had felt butterflies inside her while Archie was exploring her with his tongue. And since then she had been thinking about receiving another kiss.

Candy looked at her for a moment, weighing everything...She needed to tell her, and she knew she could trust Annie.

-"She found us very close to each other," she confessed in a whisper.

She couldn't speak any more...That was very compromising. Now she understood what Great Aunt meant.

Annie opened her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.

-"Annie, close your mouth. It's not what you think. Albert was just embracing me in my room when Great Aunt found us...but without any bad intention. We are only friends."

She didn't know why she had to make it clear that they were just friends. She couldn't tell her that they were actually sleeping together...Embarrassment made her keep that to herself.

Annie was still staring at her without blinking.

-"Now, Annie, stop looking at me like that. Nothing happened."

-"This is great."

-"What?"

-"Do you think I could do the same thing with Archie?"

-"Annie!" cried Candy, slightly annoyed.

-"Imagine that; if I bring Archie to my room and my mother or even better Madam Elroy arrives..."

-"Annie, that's enough!"

-"I'm sorry, but you can't deny that Albert is a gentleman. And that meeting was very timely."

Annie was thinking about the possibilities she had to do the same with Archie.

-"I don't deny that, and that's exactly why I don't want Albert to marry me by force."

-"And what if he's not marrying you by force? What if that's what he really wants?"

-"That's impossible."

-"Why not? Besides, you have always been close..."

-"But not in that way."

-"The relationships that live the longest are those born of friendship."

-"Who told you that?"

-"I've read it in a magazine."

Annie's words were fluttering like butterflies through Candy's mind. Surely all those thoughts were due to the pressure of that forced marriage. She just needed to talk with Albert and as soon as things were clarified, butterflies would get out of her head.

How unfortunate that she had told Annie about her worries. Now Annie's crazy ideas were fluttering in her own head too.

Very early in the morning, she was taking breakfast with Great Aunt Elroy.

-"William is coming to Lakewood today," the old lady declared suddenly.

Candy felt the butterflies getting from her head to her stomach. She remained still, with a piece of bread in her hand. It seemed to her that she hadn't seen him for years...She had missed him.

-"Really?"

She couldn't hide her excitement.

-"I hope you behave according to the occasion, Candice," she said in a formal way.

-"Yes, Great Aunt."

She started to think about what she would say to him. She had had plenty of time to prepare everything. The moment had come. At last!

-"His visit will only last for the weekend," continued the old lady.

-"Why?" she asked disappointed.

-"He's coming only to arrange the details for the engagement announcement and for you to sign some papers."

-"But...we can't marry..."

-"We have already talked about this, Candice. And I will ask you not to disturb William with your nonsense."

-"It's not nonsense."

A maid entered and they had to stop the conversation. Candy wanted to see him. She was very anxious.

She went up to her room but after she walked twice around the bed, she thought that the best thing to do was get out; she couldn't see the entrance from there. She decided to go to the terrace of the third floor to see him coming.

The blue of the sky merged with the green of the vegetation. But she only wanted to spot the black car that would notify her he was approaching.

The minutes passed and her anxiety was growing. In her mind she was repeating that she was there just to clarify that "marriage" business and nothing more. What other reason could she have for feeling that uncertainty? None. She took a deep breath; she just needed to talk to him...

Minutes turned to hours and hours seemed like years to her...She put her elbows on the balustrade and supported her jaw in her hands... She wouldn't move until she saw him arriving.

In the distance she could see dust spreading on the road. Her heart began to beat quickly and expectantly. Finally she could distinguish the desired color.

She remained motionless and stunned when she confirmed it was the car she had been waiting for days. For a few minutes she lost it from sight and her heart stopped; it only started beating again when she saw it appear again among the huge trees of the main entrance.

Candy turned around to go and meet him but she stopped. What was the matter with her? It was only Albert, her friend...and maybe her future husband. She gave a tap on her forehead to drive away those thoughts. What she could not do was stop the crazy beating of her heart...That was not normal.

She forced herself to keep standing in the same place. She breathed deeply trying to calm down. She couldn't deny that the butterflies in her stomach urged her to run towards him. And all that because of Annie and her silly ideas.

She turned again trying not to pay attention to the approaching black car. She would greet him as if nothing had happened; yes, that's what she would do. She felt her breathing stop when she saw the car in front of her.

Suddenly several doubts attacked her. What if he hadn't been able to come? What if it had been only George? Sometimes Albert used to have important meetings that prevented him from traveling. She shuddered with sadness.

The car stopped and the butler went straight to the right door. First appeared a black-haired man; what a disappointment, it was George. Then appeared a brown-haired man, not so tall. Her heart was barely beating. It was Archie; another disappointment...What she really wanted was to see a blond-haired man.

And as if her wish had been heard, the man with the blond hair whom she wanted so much to see appeared. Her heart started beating wildly...

She had to take a deep breath again. Maybe anxiety caused her bodice to encircle her body tighter, preventing her from breathing. She even slapped herself lightly; she couldn't be so dazed.

-"It's only Albert..." she repeated in a loud voice, trying to calm down.

But she couldn't help admiring his now short hair which was slightly fluttering in the breeze and shining like gold under the sunlight. His features were perfect as she saw them from there. His expression was relaxed and expectant at the same time. He was tall, very tall, with broad shoulders. His walk was calm and at the same time dominant. On his face there was a smile that made her stop breathing. But it was not the smile she knew; it was a polite smile, addressed to the servants who were in line waiting for him, and even to Great Aunt... She should be there too to receive him; she had completely forgotten about it.

Now she would have to endure a reprimand from Great Aunt...And considering the bad luck she was in lately, she was capable of doing it at the only moment when she might talk to Albert peacefully.

She was going to turn around, when she noticed that Albert had slightly raised his head. His blue eyes met her, as if they had been looking for her from the beginning. Her heart began to beat madly... like a wild horse...She had to hold on to the balustrade in order not to fall...

What was the matter with her? That was not normal...

To be continue…

* * *

 **Author's Notes** :

Thank you for reading.

Tita.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Written by Tita Calderón

Translated by Fay

While the Rolls Royce was approaching Lakewood, one of its three passengers was feeling a little cramping in his stomach. Certainly having spent several days without seeing her had that impact on him. He was well aware he had missed her in a way he had never missed anyone else.

Those long talks he had shared with her were impossible to be replaced, especially since only with her could he talk about any topic without it being taboo. It was true that George was a great friend, and his conversations were interesting, but it wasn't the same as talking with Candy. Archie was also very entertaining, but it wasn't the same as talking with Candy...It was different with her, so different as when he compared night to day.

Even the house seemed desolate without her, and even Chicago too. He could be in a meeting or in a restaurant surrounded by hundreds of people but he felt lonely and miserable.

Everything seemed so sad to him since Aunt Elroy decided to take Candy to Lakewood. He would have liked not to let her go with his aunt but a glimpse of sanity had allowed him to do that. The following day the news of their marriage spread like the wind over all of Chicago. The gossip went off and a great expectation arose in view of the imminent marriage of one of the most coveted bachelors in Chicago and the United States who belonged to one of the most powerful families, both socially and financially.

Even some of his business partners decided to ask him straight about it, and he answered sharply:

-"That's true."

To face the Council of the Ardlays was not so easy but he had taken his decision and nobody would make him change his mind. Not even Candy herself. That became very clear when they tried to make him give up that idea. He remained firm.

Undoubtedly, living alone during these years not only helped him acquire experience in life, but also forge his character. A character worthy of a leader.

But a leader has also his Achilles heel and his own was certainly Candy. He needed to talk with her about that decision which would unite their lives forever. Moreover, he had wanted that ever since that morning, but everything had become complicated. Now he hoped to have a little more time to do it calmly.

He looked through the window without paying attention to the conversation between George and Archie. The reflection of the glass allowed him to see his nephew's face. And he smiled as he recalled the moment when he had told him he would marry Candy.

...

Archie had returned from a trip to Los Angeles two days after Candy had left for Lakewood. He was very much surprised that Candy had gone with Great Aunt Elroy, especially as he knew that they didn't like to be close to each other.

-"Sit down, Archie," Albert asked him when he entered his study.

Archie had a million things to tell him but the most important was to know about Candy.

-"Dorothy told me that Candy has gone to Lakewood with Great Aunt Elroy."

-"That's precisely what I wanted to talk to you about," said Albert quietly.

-"I can't believe Great Aunt has taken her. Do they get along so well?"

Archie laughed just by imagining them. It was like trying to mix water with oil.

Albert looked at Archie for a moment and smiled at his words. He was right. Poor Candy...Or, he would rather say, poor Aunt Elroy; knowing Candy's character, surely she would give her a few more grey hairs.

He took a breath and folded his hands together. He didn't want to beat around the bush; the best thing was to go straight to the point.

-"Archie...I'm going to marry Candy."

-"What?"

Archie was sure he hadn't heard clearly.

-"I'm going to marry Candy," he repeated, watching his reaction.

Archie's eyes opened wide. He was puzzled for a few moments. He had never thought of that possibility.

-"I didn't know you were engaged," he said doubtfully, trying to hide how impressed he was by that news and trying also to remember if there was any clue in the past revealing that they were in love with each other.

Albert didn't know what to answer.

-"Well, actually we haven't been engaged for a long time," he said, not willing to say that they had never been engaged.

-"And don't you think you should wait a little longer? I mean, so that you would know each other better," remarked Archie.

-"I believe we know each other better than you think. We have shared many things."

He had never shared so much with anyone as he had with her.

-"Well, if that is so, then I'm glad for you. I know you'll be very happy."

-"Thank you."

Albert was sure about that...too sure and that frightened him...How could he be sure about something so sudden...?

...

The ride to Lakewood had been long, endless, exasperating. He almost couldn't believe it when he finally spotted the imposing entrance and in the background, guarded by huge trees, the great mansion.

Whenever he came to that place, his soul felt free; there was nothing like feeling close to nature at its best.

He looked at each detail that surrounded him with great enthusiasm. His eyes roamed over the large extensions of land until they reached the main entrance and the line of people in front of it. All the servants of the household were waiting for him.

He shook his head slightly in resignation when he realized that Aunt Elroy's formalities never ceased to surprise him. She had trained the servitude very well. They looked like soldiers preparing for the general's morning review. He watched them from afar, and he felt something similar to disappointment when he couldn't see Candy among the people who were expecting him.

Without giving up, he searched between the trees, and sharpened his sight trying to spot her, but he saw nothing.

The house seemed larger as they were approaching. He looked up to the third floor and then he distinguished something golden which made him breathe again. Some curls flowing lightly in the breeze confirmed that Candy was waiting for him. He smiled satisfied with that discovery.

He got off the car and after giving a slight smile to the people who were expecting him, he looked up, unable to avoid it. Those green eyes hadn't let him sleep all those days. And when he saw them again his heart began to beat loudly in response.

He politely greeted everyone; he knew the name of each and every one of them and some of their families. This kind of thing made all the servants greatly appreciate him.

Aunt Elroy, taking advantage of her nephew's distraction, turned to look for Candy. Not seeing her, she surreptitiously approached the first maid she found so she would ask her to go and search for her. But the moment she was getting close to the maid's ear to give the order, Candy appeared in the doorway, as if she had been there all along.

Candy had come down as fast as she could. She arrived out of breath at the main entrance. The butterflies in her stomach had taken over her whole body and mind. She didn't think anymore; she only acted instinctively. And her instinct urged her to run towards Albert.

When she reached him, the butterflies suddenly solidified, standing still, just like her senses. The contact with the blue eyes she had missed so much took her breath away and clouded her mind.

She blinked and ascertained that not even the blue of the sky was so clear as the blue of those eyes.

Albert gave her a smile that made her understand that he had missed her too. It was the smile she knew; a warm smile that made her whole body relax, something that made her forget the entire world.

Albert automatically fixed his eyes on her, forgetting what he was talking about.

-"Hello, Candy," he greeted her gently. "How are you?"

-"Eh...hello..."

She hesitated, not knowing why she couldn't say a word all of a sudden.

-"I'm...fine...I think..."

Since her eyes had met his, everything was definitely fine.

Albert looked at her carefully and he was taken aback. Her pigtails had disappeared and her golden curls were held by a ribbon. Could that subtle change possibly make her look more beautiful, more womanly? Her usual clothes had been replaced by others, more close-fitting, that let him see that she was no longer a child, but a woman with very defined curves. He swallowed hard. He needed a glass of water.

Ever since he had met her on that hill, Candy had awakened in him a strong protective feeling that was deeply rooted in his soul and grew every time he didn't see her. But now that feeling was changing into something else that stunned him. He looked away, trying to regain control of the situation. It was neither the moment nor the place for him to lose his composure.

He took a slow breath and focused again his eyes on her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and show her how much he had missed her. He took a step towards her, determined, but suddenly he felt vulnerable when he saw more closely her emerald eyes shining under her eyelashes. He caught her by the shoulders and felt her trembling slightly. He had scared her. It wasn't what he wanted. He approached her white forehead to place a chaste kiss.

Aunt Elroy hadn't missed a single detail from that first encounter. She noticed how her nephew's expression changed as he saw her; she could swear that his face softened. And certainly the smile Archie gave Candy didn't go unnoticed either by the old lady. That girl must have something that made her nephews be so kind to her.

-"Congratulations, Candy," said Archie as soon as he saw her.

That greeting made the two of them separate and seem somewhat uncomfortable. Candy turned her eyes to Archie distrustfully.

-"Albert told me the great news."

-"The news?" she stammered, bewildered.

-"You're getting married!"

-"Eh..." she faltered. "Thank you...but..."

-"Let's go inside," said Aunt Elroy.

Things were getting complicated, especially if Albert took that engagement for granted.

Candy threw a confused glance at Albert and he answered her with an apologetic smile.

Elroy Ardlay kept looking at them sideways and could discover a hidden emotion in them, something she couldn't define exactly. She didn't miss any detail either of how Albert led Candy to the living room, still hugging her shoulders lightly, a gesture very rare in him and at the same time very familiar between them.

That closeness revealed something to her which until that moment she hadn't realized. She looked away for an instant. That something was felt in the air. She raised an eyebrow while meditating.

-"How have you been these days?" asked Albert as they entered the living room.

Listening to his voice again, so close to her, was like music to her ears. How much she had missed that deep voice.

-"Fine."

She had another answer in mind: desperate, desolate, but she couldn't say that in front of everybody. Great Aunt's lessons had served to something, right?

-"Have you behaved yourself with Aunt?"

-"Yes."

No doubt the one who had behaved like a tyrant was Great Aunt herself. But now nothing mattered anymore since he had returned.

-"I'm glad. It's time for the two of you to get along well."

 _As if that was possible,_ Candy thought.

She couldn't wait to be alone with Albert. She had heard the timbre of his voice as if she were one of the mice in the Pied Piper of Hamelin. That voice made her feel alive. Surely it was because she had missed him so much.

They finished their lunch in the middle of a pleasant conversation.

-"All of Chicago does nothing but talk of your wedding," said Archie almost at the end of it.

-"They haven't stopped talking about that," added Albert with a smile.

Candy had barely said a word about it. She still didn't take that marriage for granted. What worried her most was how relaxed Albert was when dealing with that subject. She had thought he would evade it, but he spoke of it quietly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

In the afternoon, when it finally seemed they were going to be left alone, the bell rang and the Brightons were announced. How untimely...

Albert was very comfortable talking to the visitors, sunk in one of the armchairs that allowed him to see through the large window. From time to time his eyes rested on the only blonde woman in the room. He saw she was distracted and restless. He knew her very well. He watched her as she kept playing with her fingers. And he could see the slight blush that appeared occasionally, especially when her eyes met his.

Mrs. Brighton turned her eyes from time to time to both of them. No doubt they were a beautiful couple...That way of looking at them revealed to her that there was a very deep feeling between them. She turned her gaze towards Archie and Annie. Archie was a very handsome boy too, but his charm and elegance were overshadowed by his uncle's. William Ardlay would definitely overshadow any man. He had a magnetism that attracted all eyes. And that voice could make anybody fall at his feet. Candy was so lucky...She surreptitiously let out a sigh of resignation. The fact that she was married hadn't taken away her eyesight and good taste, and any woman who had eyes to see couldn't help blinking with the president of the Ardlay enterprises so close to her. She had to admit that even she wondered what it could feel like to be in his arms. She'd better look at Madam Elroy to drive sinful thoughts away.

Candy participated very little in the conversation, especially because she didn't want to blunder as usual. And with Albert there, so close, the last thing she wanted was to behave badly. Whenever her eyes met his, she felt nervous...But since when did his presence cause that to her...? She definitely needed to have that talk with him as soon as possible... but when?

Annie and her mother decided to accept Madam Elroy's invitation to dinner for a change. Candy would have liked to put a broom behind the door so that they would leave.

She sighed in a resigned manner when she saw it was very late to have a talk with Albert, especially since George asked to see him for a few minutes. She took it for granted that she couldn't talk with him that night.

She looked at them sadly as they entered the library. He would never go out of there.

Candy went to her room and started pacing to and fro like a caged animal.

An idea had begun to set in her mind. Maybe she could sneak into Albert's room and wait for him to go up to sleep. But what if Great Aunt Elroy discovered her? She didn't even want to think of the scandal. For that reason things were as they were...

She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly a soft knock on the door made her heart stop.

 _Albert,_ was the only thing that came to her mind.

She abruptly opened the door and she couldn't hide the disappointment she felt when she saw the butler.

-"Miss Candy, Sir Ardlay wants you to go down to the library for a moment, if you have not gone to bed yet."

-"Of course; I'm going down right now."

Candy went flying. At last she could talk to him. God had listened to her prayers. Surely he wanted to see her there to prevent Great Aunt Elroy from making a scandal...It didn't matter where; what mattered was that finally they could clarify things once and for all.

She practically dodged the butler as she was running. It was fortunate that Great Aunt was not around.

She knocked on the door and a deep voice behind the wooden door asked her to come in.

Her smile widened before she opened the door but it vanished instantly when she found out that he was not alone; George was with him, and Great Aunt Elroy too.

-"Please come in, Candy," said Albert in a tone very different than that in which he usually spoke to her, as he made a gesture for her to take the closest seat to the desk.

Candy swallowed hard. She knew that something very important was going to happen.

-"Candy, I have the papers ready for you to sign."

-"What papers?"

Candy couldn't conceal her confusion.

-"The papers that annul your adoption," answered Albert, looking straight into her eyes.

Candy felt she couldn't breathe. It wasn't the fact that she would stop being an Ardlay; it was that as soon as she signed those papers, she and Albert would stop having a document that united them. It was something similar to a divorce. Surely that was how couples felt when they separated, she thought.

She remained speechless, hurt by the fact that Albert had done that without talking with her first. Maybe things were better this way.

She would sign those papers and leave that house that same night. She had just made her decision.

Without saying anything, she stood up and took the pen which was close to Albert.

-"Where do I have to sign?" she said in an impersonal tone, speaking to George who was standing motionless beside Albert.

That rudeness didn't go unnoticed by Albert. He looked at her steadily. Her face was tense and she was biting her lip. He couldn't understand that reaction of hers.

Candy signed quickly where George indicated her, and when she finished she extended the papers towards him.

-"Is that all?" she asked him, deliberately ignoring Albert.

George, somewhat intimidated by her excessive attention, looked at Albert trying to get his approval.

Albert nodded slightly.

-"Yes, Miss Candy, that is all."

Candy fixed her eyes on Albert for a few moments. Then she turned again to George.

-"May I leave?"

Albert saw Candy's indifference. There was no doubt she was angry.

-"Yes, Candy. Thank you," he managed to say, trying to understand her.

-"Thank you for everything you have done for me."

Her voice was almost trembling.

She turned around before Albert could discover that she was on the verge of tears.

-"Candy," he called her, having barely recovered from that sudden gratitude.

She stopped, holding the door knob, without turning to look at him, and waiting for him to speak.

-"This is only temporary, Candy. You know that, don't you?"

Candy said nothing; she just nodded and left the library.

She clenched her fists until she reached her room, while she kept repeating in her mind:

 _I'm not going to cry. I mustn't cry._

But when she entered her room and closed the door, tears overflowed her eyes. She turned the key; she didn't want anybody to come in. She turned and supported herself on the door; she couldn't stand anymore.

She heard footsteps approaching; she had better move away from the door. She walked towards the bed and practically threw herself on it. She covered her head to muffle the weeping that came out like a torrent.

The maid knocked on the door several times in order to help her change, but silence was the only answer she got.

Candy cried and cried, and even when it seemed to her that she had no more tears, she kept crying more and more. She had a feeling of abandonment and loneliness that squeezed her heart.

She didn't belong any longer to the only family who had given her a home, and now she was nothing to the only man who had given her affection in her most bitter hours. What was the point of staying there?

The mansion became almost completely silent as the night progressed.

It was the ideal time to leave. She packed her suitcase in the semidarkness; she didn't want anyone to notice her. She just took her treasures and a couple of dresses she had bought with her salary. She would leave the rest there, intact.

She put her coat on, took the suitcase and just like she used to do in the old times, she opened the balcony door very carefully, in order not to make any noise. She evaluated all her options and saw that the best one was the tree in front of her. She calculated the distance she had to jump, counted to three and threw herself towards it.

She stood still for a while, hoping that the sound of the leaves colliding with each other wouldn't wake up anyone. She couldn't be too careful.

She descended a little more and when she had less than three meters to reach the ground, the sleeve of her coat was caught in a branch she hadn't seen.

She struggled to get it loose without making much noise, but it was too entangled in the branch. With all the strength of her hand she pulled it hard and at the last moment the fabric was torn, causing her to lose her balance. Without knowing how, she started falling on her back, with nothing to hold on to.

During those seconds her fall lasted, she could see her whole life passing through her mind in an instant, and Albert was in the most part of it. Only Albert...She would never again look into his eyes, she thought with sadness. Now she just had to wait for the blow of all her weight against the ground, but instead of that, two arms received her with agility, preventing her head from being fully stamped on the rough surface.

She opened her eyes, completely astonished, not only because of the scare, but also because she hadn't fallen as she expected. And she met a pair of blue eyes that were looking at her with a mixture of anger, anguish and terror...

-"Albert!" was the only thing she could stammer...

To be continue…

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Thanks to Fay for the translation of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Written by Tita Calderón

Translated by Fay

Candy remained stunned, without even blinking. Maybe she had died ipso facto and had just reached the heaven itself. Undoubtedly those eyes resembled the sky, but by the way they were looking at her, she knew a hurricane was coming.

She didn't want to move; she felt very comfortable and safe in those strong arms that held her firmly. Now she was only worried about the unleashing of that storm hovering in those blue eyes.

She suddenly felt Albert holding her against his chest, calming the shock both of them had experienced. He held her like that for a moment. That feeling of security made the butterflies in her stomach wake up again and flap uncontrollably. She stirred a little trying to appease them.

Albert loosened his embrace slowly and put her gently on the ground. He was not sure yet if she was all right.

When Candy felt upright, she realized that she had been practically like a baby in his arms. A very unconventional position, by the way. She wished Great Aunt was not spying on them; she would lock her up in a convent for sure.

Candy's legs trembled slightly when she felt the firm ground beneath her feet. Even her heart couldn't stabilize at all. Instinctively she looked for Albert's arms to hold on to.

-"Are you all right?" asked Albert, still shocked, trying to keep her in balance.

-"Yes...I think so." – Her voice sounded strange. – "Thank you..." she murmured, attempting to look calm.

Several seconds passed until she was able to stand on her own. When she finally managed it, she moved a little further away from him.

-"What were you supposed to be doing, Candy?"

Albert's blue eyes pierced her while his voice was struggling to contain his indignation.

He had been hanging around the garden, when he heard the trees moving in an unusual way. It wasn't the wind. He looked more fixedly and verified that it wasn't an animal either, but the blonde girl because of whom he couldn't sleep.

He approached cautiously, hoping to surprise her when she reached the ground, but instead of surprising her, as he expected, he was surprised himself when he saw her falling. It was fortunate he had been so close; if he had been a step further back she would have been fully stamped on the ground.

Candy didn't know what to answer. She wasn't going to tell him that she was trying to run away, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

-"This...I...I couldn't sleep and I wanted to go for a walk in the garden."

She wasn't good at lying, and especially to Albert, but now she didn't have any other choice.

Albert looked at her from head to toe. He didn't believe a single word of what she had said.

-"You couldn't sleep and decided to dress and put a coat on, and all that just to go for a walk?" he asked ironically, raising his eyebrows.

Candy looked down at her clothes; actually she looked like she was going on a trip.

-"Well...yes. Sometimes night is a little cold."

She noticed that Albert was wearing a white shirt and a pair of baggy pants. She had never seen him so informally dressed. She had to admit that this informality suited him very well. Several images from the time they had shared in the apartment came to her mind. She felt a twinge of homesickness in her heart. If she left, she wouldn't share anything with him.

Albert turned his eyes to the suitcase that lay a couple of meters away from the tree.

-"You went out for a walk?" he asked again, waiting for her to retract her lie and tell him the truth.

-"Yes," she replied with conviction.

-"With a suitcase?"

He focused his eyes on the suitcase while raising his eyebrows.

Candy had completely forgotten the suitcase, and she swallowed with difficulty when she remembered it. She looked at both sides looking for some evidence. She didn't find anything that would give her away, so she followed Albert's gaze. There, a couple of meters behind her, lay her suitcase. She wished she could disappear.

-"Well...I..."

She didn't know how to justify herself. Her usually creative imagination had suddenly gone blank.

-"You were thinking of running away?"

Albert was looking straight into her eyes without hiding his irritation.

-"I wasn't running away," she said lifting up her head and pretending to be indignant.

-"Going out the window at midnight, jumping to a tree, almost getting killed and taking a suitcase...isn't that running away?"

Albert clenched his fists trying to contain all the anger he felt.

-"No," she said in the same tone of voice.

-"Then?"

Albert wanted to shake her.

-"That's it: leaving without saying goodbye."

Albert smiled; only she was capable of making him smile when he was angry.

-"And may I know where you were thinking of going?"

-"To Pony's Home."

-"Don't you think it's a little far away to walk there, and in the middle of the night for that matter?" he said ironically, trying to make her see how imprudent her decision was.

-"I know that."

-"Well, then?"

Definitely a little spanking would do her good, Albert thought angrily.

-"Well...it's because...because everybody makes decisions without taking my opinion into account. They arrange my life as if I were an object..."

-"That's not true!" said Albert with indignation.

-"It is and you know it! You decided to marry me and you didn't even ask me if that was what I wanted."

-"Well...I..."

He remained speechless.

Of course he wanted to ask her, but he hadn't done it because of everything that had come over him. However, he had to confess that he was afraid Candy would refuse, and from what he had just heard it was very likely that she would. He was overwhelmed with a fear very similar to desolation.

Candy went on, determined now to tell him everything.

-"And what's more, Great Aunt decides to bring me here, without taking into account that I'm working, or rather that I was working, because I'm sure they won't hire me again, not there or in any other place," she added desperately.

She took a deep breath and continued, unable to stop.

-"She simply ordered me to pack my suitcase and put me in the car." – She crossed her arms dejectedly. – "And this is nothing." – She fixed her eyes on Albert who was looking at her without blinking. – "...She forced me to change my hairstyle. She said that as your wife I couldn't go around in pigtails and that my dresses didn't suit an Ardlay woman." – She breathed in resignation. – "And every afternoon she forces me to walk with the Bible on my head and to learn the names of all your ancestors...and their friends," she finished in dismay.

-"Really?"

Albert was bewildered.

-"Yes," she answered with anguish.

She didn't tell him about the bodice; that was too personal.

-"You can't imagine how it is every day under her tutelage."

-"I assure you that I know what you mean..." he said looking at her rather sadly.

He understood her perfectly. He had spent his whole childhood under the same rigid tutelage.

-"And why all this? I'm not even an Ardlay anymore."

Her voice almost broke.

Candy breathed deeply; she couldn't fall apart that moment. Actually she was not affected by not being an Ardlay but by the fact that there was not any paper that united her with Albert...That was what hurt her most but she couldn't let him realize it...

-"...So I have nothing to do here now."

She looked away, hoping that her eyes would stop being clouded by the tears.

Albert was looking at her with remorse. Her life had turned upside down and he was mostly to blame for that.

-"You have never stopped being an Ardlay."

His voice was modulated to such an extent that it sounded like a caress.

Albert caught her by the shoulders and gave her an understanding look. Candy felt she was about to faint; that contact was something she should have been accustomed to but it was as if it were the first time he had ever touched her.

-"Candy, in the library I wanted to explain to you clearly but you were upset and left without giving me the time to do anything," added Albert in a gentle voice.

-"What did you have to explain to me?"

-"In the papers you signed there is a clause that says you won't stop being an Ardlay."

-"What?"

Candy felt her feet slightly wobbling.

-"I could never leave you unprotected. If anything happened to me until the wedding and I had left you completely out of my guardianship, you would be helpless, that's why I asked George to include that clause."

Candy felt her heart constricted; she didn't want anything at all to happen to Albert...She would die if anything happened to him...That thought filled her with utter sadness, so the best thing for her to do was to turn her attention to something else...for example, that clause.

-"What does the clause say exactly?" she asked trying to hide how desolate she felt.

-"That you'll stop being under my guardianship the day you sign the wedding documents."

Candy's heart began to beat so wildly that her chest hurt. Why was Albert so concerned about her? He had thought of unthinkable things so that he wouldn't leave her unprotected. She looked at him trying to find out why he was so interested in her, why he took so much care of her, and she felt about to faint when she saw so much tenderness in his eyes.

-"Why, Albert? Why are you doing all this for me?" she asked in a whisper as if talking to herself, while her heart was beating furiously inside her chest.

Albert remained speechless. That was the same question George and Aunt Elroy had asked him and he had even asked himself during those days.

Why? Why? Why?

So many answers were passing through his mind but none of them was true enough. There was something deeper, hidden behind his reasons...but it was still too early to face it.

-"Be...because I care about you...because I'm fond of you," he murmured slowly, as if he were talking to himself.

Yes, that was a good reason not to leave her unprotected. He was fond of her, although he was well aware that behind that "fondness" there was something more primordial that made him restless. It was too elementary to take it lightly.

-"I'm very, _very_ fond of you too, Albert," emphasized Candy firmly, admitting that this was a sufficient reason for her to accept his concern...although deep down she would have liked to hear other words...

Both of them smiled, trying to accept each other's reasons; that was the best.

-"Albert, I wanted to talk to you," said Candy while they were walking towards a bench near the greenhouse.

-"About what?"

-"About the wedding." – She lowered her head. – "You don't have to marry me...like this...because you're obligated."

She didn't know why it felt so sad to tell him that.

She had had plenty of time to prepare what she would tell him but now she wasn't sure of what she was going to say. Moreover, for a moment she regretted having tackled that subject and she felt desolate.

-"Candy," Albert called her, turning towards her.

He caught her by the shoulders, turned her to him and with his index finger lifted her chin.

-"I don't feel obligated to marry you," he said so softly that Candy felt she was melting with the tone of his voice.

-"Yes, you are," she answered sadly. "If Great Aunt hadn't found us everything would be as before."

-"Sometimes things happen for a reason."

-"But it's not fair that you should want to ruin your life because of my reputation," she said, reminding him that that was why they had to get married.

-"Don't say that."

Albert took her face with both hands and looked at her. He didn't know why, but that decision was stronger now. If he was sure of something, it was that he wanted to look into those eyes as soon as they opened in the morning and that they were the last thing he wanted to look at before he would fall asleep...

-"Candy, I am well aware that the way things happened was not the most appropriate nor the most romantic..." – he smiled slightly while Candy was blushing – "...but I think that the best thing that can happen to me in this world is to share my life with you."

Saying that out loud sounded rather strange.

-"You don't mean that."

-"Of course I do. Why do you think I would say it? Do you believe it would be so bad to share your life with me?"

-"No, certainly not," Candy hastened to reply. "It's only that...I don't know if I will be the wife you need." – She tilted her face towards his hand so she could feel his warmth. – "Don't you think we lack the most important thing to make such a serious decision?"

Albert avoided her eyes. He knew very well what she meant: love. But they had something equally strong, something that is found very rarely...That need to be close to each other...That trust that sometimes isn't found even in a couple...And he was unable to define that with words.

-"But we have something that will unite us forever, Candy."

-"What?"

-"Friendship and affection."

-"And do you think that is enough?"

Albert focused his blue eyes, shadowed by the darkness of the night, on the emerald green eyes that were looking expectantly at him, evaporating a feeling he had begun to perceive little by little in her. He was not a schoolboy; he was a man and he knew very well that she looked at him differently since some time ago...

-"...You know, Candy, when you are not close to me I feel restless," he confessed. "I don't know if this serves as an argument but if we marry, we'll spend a lot of time together." – The very idea made both of them shudder. – "We won't have to worry anymore about what Aunt Elroy will say..."

Both smiled with complicity.

-"I miss you too when you're not around. I miss you a lot...I need you..." answered Candy, unable to believe what she had just said.

Of course she needed him, more than she had thought; she had just ascertained that. All those days without him had been endless...

-"This is a reason, isn't it?" asked Albert, caressing gently her cheek.

-"Yes...yes, it is..."

But Candy had already realized it was not just need what she felt whenever Albert was not around. A weakness overwhelmed her when she didn't see him. That should also be taken into account, right?

-"Candy..." said Albert, feeling a little cramp in his stomach because of what he was about to tell her. "I believe that until now I haven't been able to propose to you as I should..."

Candy bit her lip while the butterflies began to flutter in her stomach and went up like bubbles, as she sensed what he was going to say.

-"So I think it's not too late yet...that is to say, I think I'm still in time to ask you..." – Albert was visibly nervous. – "Candy, will you marry me?"

Candy's heart stopped for a moment and then began to beat loudly, so loudly that she thought it would come out of her chest. Albert was there, holding her hand gently with his fingers, with the moonlight sparkling on his hair, and with a look that left her breathless. He was proposing to her!

For a moment her mind went completely blank, with just Albert's question fluttering inside her brain. That moment she realized that this was the only thing she had ever wanted to hear all her life...her "prince" proposing to her...and the only sensible answer she could give him was "yes". It didn't matter why, the only thing that mattered was that she wanted to say yes.

-"Yes...yes, I will," she answered, startled at how certain her reply was.

That reply was as if adrenaline had been injected through his veins. Albert drew her to him and hugged her tight, feeling relieved...She had said yes.

-"Now I believe things are as they should be, aren't they?" he said without releasing her.

-"Yes..." she replied with a nervous giggle, unable to believe what was happening.

Albert lowered his head a little. Those lips were calling to him to come close. And he wanted to do it, with a desire he had never felt before. But not yet...So he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Candy felt her face blushing. She would have wanted that kiss to go straight to her lips...What would Albert's kiss be like?

-"What were you doing in the garden at this time?" asked Candy suddenly, trying to forget her longing for his lips.

-"I couldn't sleep."

How could he possibly sleep after he had seen Candy leaving the library like that, completely ignoring him, something he wouldn't have allowed anybody else to do?

He had wanted to go and find her in her room, but he knew his aunt was well aware of where he was going when she went to sleep.

Candy's attitude was very far from what he was used to. And a little voice was telling him that if he went to sleep, he wouldn't see her the next day. Thank God he had listened to that voice and he had practically stood guard under Candy's window, although he had also to admit that he was tempted to climb that same tree from which she had come down.

-"I was biding my time..."

-"Biding your time? What for?" asked Candy, who didn't understand.

-"To come up...I wanted to talk to you...about us, about our marriage..." he confessed a little embarrassed.

That confession made Candy's heart break...He had wanted to talk to her, just as she had wanted to talk to him...

-"Will you ever forgive me, Candy?"

-"Forgive you? For what?" asked Candy, completely confused.

-"For everything you've had to go through these days. For letting my aunt bring you here, not caring about your job. For your pigtails." – He caressed her hair. – "For your dresses. Your life is upside down because of me."

Hearing those words from his lips, these things didn't seem so important to Candy anymore. She would gladly go through them all over again.

-"It doesn't matter now," she said smiling.

-"But just a while ago...you said..."

-"I was angry, but I'm not anymore," she answered quickly.

Albert looked at her; that slight change in her hairstyle was worthwhile.

-"I like your hair as it is..."

He touched one of her curls, while he felt an almost uncontrollable desire to sink his fingers into that silky hair.

-"You do?" Candy asked anxiously.

If she had known he liked it that way, she would have abandoned her pigtails a long time ago.

Albert nodded slightly.

Their eyes met. Albert began to tilt his face slowly. Those lips were screaming to him to come closer.

Candy felt Albert's breath brushing her cheeks and she instinctively opened her lips, waiting for him...Her eyes began to close, but the fluttering of an owl very close to them made them separate, visibly agitated.

-"We'd better go inside, it's very late," said Albert with a more serious voice than usual.

-"Yes, I think so," she replied with her voice trembling, clearly disappointed.

Albert extended his hand to Candy, asking for hers. She hesitated a little before she gave her hand to him. As soon as she felt his contact, a shudder ran through her. She had never walked hand in hand with anyone...It was the first time.

-"Albert..."

-"Tell me..."

His voice sounded gentle.

-"Do you think I can go to Pony's Home tomorrow?"

Albert would have wanted to tell her that if he had come to Lakewood, it was only to see her, but he couldn't keep her locked up.

-"Of course you can. But a chauffeur will take you there and bring you back."

-"That's fine. Thank you."

-"You have nothing to thank me for."

That was freedom, and Albert was giving it to her. That kind of freedom made her feel free and imprisoned at the same time...For a moment she wished he wouldn't let her go. Sometimes even she didn't understand herself.

Both sneaked in through the garden entrance. Albert gave her a kiss on the cheek when he accompanied her to her room and then he walked away.

Candy rubbed gently the place where he had kissed her. She wondered again what kissing him would feel like. Unable to avoid it, she brought her fingers to her lips and touched them. A strong heartbeat was the response of her body. What was the matter with her? Why couldn't she stop thinking about Albert's lips? She shook her head. Every time it was getting worse and worse. It was a good thing that only she knew about it.

In the shadows, a pair of brown eyes had witnessed that parting. Aunt Elroy closed her door stealthily so that they wouldn't know she had seen them. She approached the window from where she had been watching everything. If she had discovered it months ago, she would have kept them apart as she should. But now it was a little late to interfere with a feeling that was palpable in the air.

To be continue…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Written by Tita Calderón

Translated by Fay

Elroy Ardlay went down to the dining room of the Lakewood mansion with her usual elegance. The servants stood erect and serious on each side of the dining room entrance, waiting for her. She entered without even looking at them.

Her nephew was already sitting at the head of the table, drinking a cup of coffee as he was leafing through the newspaper. As soon as he saw her, Albert got up to greet her with a kiss on the cheek while he removed her chair for her.

The clock in the room struck eight when Archie entered the large dining room. The old lady looked around and seeing that Candy was not there, called a servant.

-"Go and find Candice," she ordered severely.

-"Candy is not here, Aunt," Albert assured her without looking up from the newspaper.

-"What?" asked his aunt.

-"She has gone to Pony's Home," answered Albert indifferently.

-"Did you let her go?" she asked him reproachfully.

-"That's right."

-"But don't you understand, William?" – She looked at him reprovingly. – "She is going to be your wife and she must keep away from those places."

Albert raised his eyes slowly and gave his aunt an impenetrable look.

-"I don't know what you mean, Aunt."

-"Oh, please, William. That girl has to forget that place and her origins," she clarified without disguising her contempt. "As your future wife she must stay in another social level."

-"Aunt," said Albert, leaving aside the newspaper, "if Candy isn't ashamed of Pony's Home, I won't be either. And whenever she wants to go there, she will."

His eyes became cold as if they were two icebergs.

-"But don't you realize what you're saying?" – Her voice was reproachful. – "Everybody will talk. They'll say that your wife is an orphan!"

The old lady was trying to reason with him. She could already imagine the gossip.

-"Let them say what they want!" he answered raising his voice. "We won't live according to what they say. And when I decided to marry her, I did it being well aware of her origins. So I beg you, Aunt, to stop worrying about irrelevant things."

Archie was watching silently that verbal exchange. Albert was the only one who could put Great Aunt Elroy in her place. Candy had suffered all kinds of insults and humiliations but fortunately now she had Albert to defend her against everybody.

Not even when Anthony and Stear were alive they hadn't been able to defend her. All three of them hadn't managed to protect her whenever they saw so many injustices. He recalled sadly the time she was sent to Mexico without them being able to do anything. Their aunt had completely ignored them and had listened only to the Leagans. Not to mention that time when she returned ill from New York; even seeing her in that state didn't soften her...Instead she scolded her for having said she was an Ardlay. She was so unfair.

But with Albert by her side, everything was different because he not only had the power to protect her, but also the certainty to do it. He smiled with superiority. It was about time justice began.

-"Moreover, Aunt," said Albert decidedly as he stood up, "I suggest that you get ready because later we'll go to Pony's Home."

-"We?" repeated the old lady bewildered.

-"Yes, you and I." – He gave her a determined look. – "We're going to ask for Candy's hand in marriage," he declared.

-"Please, William, don't make me laugh," she snapped ironically.

 _I'll never do that,_ she thought. _I would die first before accepting such an absurdity._

-"I'm not joking," he said in an icy tone before he got up and went out.

He had tried in the most cordial way to make his aunt understand that she should treat Candy with all the respect she deserved. But his patience had its limits, and even more so when it was about defending Candy. Now he would give her the place she ought to have...Nobody would ever humiliate her again.

The view from the top of the big oak tree was impressive. It was a pity she couldn't climb up there.

Candy had climbed as high as her new dress had allowed her to, but just the same, the view was beautiful from where she was.

The breeze was reaching even to that high tree and was caressing her hair. Her soul felt as free as her thoughts and even the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering every time she looked at the sky...because its color was very similar to that one which she had on her mind.

In vain she had thought that after talking to Albert the butterflies would go but instead they had multiplied. Now she felt butterflies all over her body every time she took a breath.

She smiled with relief as she recalled the words of Miss Pony and Sister Lane when she had told them she was going to be married. Yes, she was going to be married! She still couldn't believe it.

...

-"Is anything wrong, Candy?" asked Miss Pony seeing that Candy was quieter than usual.

Candy looked at her with a frightened expression.

-"No..." she said.

But she regretted it, as she felt that she might not have another chance to tell them about that important fact in her life.

She had tried several times to go to Pony's Home but Great Aunt Elroy had flatly refused to let her out, arguing that it was not the right place for the future Mrs. Ardlay. Now she could sympathize with Annie. So the best thing for her to do was to take advantage of that visit.

-"...Well, actually, yes," she said nervously.

Sister Lane and Miss Pony got a little tense seeing her hesitation.

-"Is it bad news?" asked Sister Lane.

-"No..."

-"So why don't you tell us at once?" said Miss Pony, somewhat worried as she saw that Candy didn't speak.

Candy started playing with her fingers; she didn't know how to begin talking.

-"Well...it's...Albert..."

She couldn't go on. However, she couldn't leave it like this while the two women were looking steadily at her.

-"Albert and...and I...are going to...to be married," she said, letting out all the air she had contained.

-"You are going to be married to Sir Ardlay?" asked Sister Lane incredulous.

-"Yes..." she answered remorsefully.

She was sure they would ask her the reason and she didn't know what to say to them...

-"Oh, my girl, that's wonderful," said Miss Pony.

-"Yes...Congratulations," added Sister Lane excitedly.

The two women got up and went towards Candy to hug her.

-"I know you'll be very happy, Candy," Miss Pony assured her.

-"You deserve it," concluded Sister Lane.

...

Contrary to what Candy had thought, they didn't ask her any questions about the reason they were getting married, but they simply assumed that they were in love. Maybe it was better for them to believe that.

If only that was true...

Candy could see in the distance the Ardlay car approaching.

It was coming for her.

She climbed down the tree as fast as she could and hurried to the house to say goodbye to the children.

She hugged every one of them. She knew it would be a long time before she came back there. So her farewell to them was very effusive. She was about to say goodbye to Sister Lane when the car stopped in front of the main entrance.

Her eyes focused on that car. The chauffeur got off and opened the back door.

Her heart stopped when she saw Albert coming out of the car. He was very formally dressed, as if he were in a business meeting. That vision took her breath away. The dark suit he was wearing accentuated his blond hair. She would like to throw herself into his arms. Soon that man would be her husband. She still couldn't believe it.

Her smile widened. Albert instantly smiled back at her but he didn't approach; he turned again towards the car. Someone else had come with him.

She was breathless when she saw Great Aunt Elroy behind him.

Candy blinked a couple of times, unable to believe what she saw. She even came to think she was hallucinating.

What was Great Aunt doing there? And with Albert too?

That didn't make any sense.

-"You should go and receive them," Sister Lane whispered in her ear.

-"Yes...I think...I'll do that..." she said, still bewildered.

She approached them, somewhat awkwardly, not because of Albert, of course, but because of Great Aunt Elroy.

-"Hello, Candy," Albert greeted her with a big smile.

-"Hello," she answered, smiling back at him. "Great Aunt," she greeted her too.

-"Candice," replied the old lady.

Candy gave Albert a questioning look but he just winked at her with complicity.

Elroy Ardlay was looking everywhere, trying to confirm that this place was something horrible, but surprisingly for her, it was very beautiful. Of course, there was nothing ostentatious about it but it was very clean and tidy. The children were well-mannered and the women who took care of them seemed to be nice persons. All this time she had had a wrong concept of that place. She felt slightly ashamed. Her nephew was right.

After the introductions, they went to Miss Pony's small office. At first the atmosphere was a little tense but Albert knew how to handle all kinds of situations and with a few questions about the children there was a noticeable relief in everybody.

-"It's a true honor for us to receive a visit from people like you," said Miss Pony.

-"Actually, our visit has a specific purpose," explained Albert in a friendly tone.

-"Yes, that's right," said Aunt Elroy. "We are here..." – She hesitated for a moment. – "Because I wish to ask for Candice's hand for my nephew William."

Since she had come all the way there, it made sense for her to take the role of his official representative.

Candy's jaw dropped.

-"Well, we aren't Candy's guardians," said Miss Pony troubled.

-"Yes, I know," answered Albert. "In legal terms I am Candy's guardian, but it didn't seem right to me to ask for Candy's hand myself." – He smiled. – "And I believe she doesn't see me as a father..."

How could she possibly see him as a father...? What she saw was something very different. And lately she definitely saw him in a completely different way.

-"Candy has always considered Pony's Home and you as her family," he continued. "And it is my moral duty to ask of you Candy's hand."

Miss Pony and Sister Lane looked at each other. That man was unparalleled...unique...Candy hadn't gained only a great man, but heaven itself.

Candy was in a trance; she felt a little dizzy, maybe because she had forgotten how to breathe...From time to time she pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

-"Nobody has ever asked any of our children's hand in marriage," said Miss Pony, as if talking to herself. "It is an honor for us that...that such important people like you ask the hand of one of our girls." – She wiped away a few tears. – "This act is priceless for us. I'm sure that Candy is the most fortunate of all the girls we have brought up."

-"I believe I am the fortunate one, having met Candy," Albert confessed, while looking deeply into her eyes.

Candy swallowed hard, trying to contain all her emotions.

Albert got up from his chair. Approaching her, he took something out of his pocket. It was a small blue box. He stopped in front of the girl who made his heart beat. He took a deep breath before he bent down on one knee.

-"My father gave this ring to my mother when they were engaged and I wish to give it to you as a token of my intentions."

He opened the box. A big diamond, worthy of a queen, was shining inside of it.

-"I..."

Candy didn't know what to say. Her mind had gone blank. She didn't know if all this was real; she could only feel her heart beating inside her chest.

Albert took out the ring a little nervously, while asking for Candy's hand. She extended her hand trembling, and he held it gently, placing the precious jewel on her finger.

-"Th...thank you," said Candy, and that was when she realized she was crying nonstop.

Albert wiped away her tears.

-"It seems you don't like it."

-"Why do you say that?" asked Candy, not knowing why he had thought such a thing.

-"Because you can't stop crying."

-"Oh...Albert, it's beautiful."

And, forgetting about everybody else, Candy threw her arms around his neck.

Somebody's clearing of the throat made them separate. It was Aunt Elroy, timely as always.

-"We have to celebrate," said Sister Lane, wiping away her tears. "We have only the consecration wine but I believe the occasion deserves that," she added, as she was looking for the bottle.

Everybody enjoyed the consecration wine, even Great Aunt Elroy. From time to time, Candy's and Albert's eyes met and their hearts shuddered in unison, confirming to themselves that there was no better choice than that.

The return home was silent. The three of them were sitting together in the back seat. Albert could have sat in front, but he didn't want to be far away from his betrothed. That closeness was a delicious torture...so near and at the same time so far.

Candy didn't stop looking at the ring that shone on her finger. She had never had such a precious jewel in her life, and with such a meaning too...That ring not only confirmed that she was engaged, but also that the man beside her would soon be her husband! She had never imagined such luck, not even in her wildest dreams...

She glanced at Albert. His profile was simply perfect...so perfect as if it were the sculpture of an angel...And those lips...Automatically she felt her mouth going dry. She wetted her own lips and swallowed hard.

But there was something more than that: His kindness made him unparalleled...He was beautiful both inside and outside...he was her prince...yes, her prince charming...That thought made her turn her eyes away. What was the matter with her?

At times she felt the foolish urge to reach out and touch his hand but their relationship was different from that of the usual lovers who might do that. That thought grieved her...Sometimes everything was both beautiful and sad.

It was true that they had such a close relationship that it was impossible for anyone to interpose between them. But sometimes that closeness kept them apart as if they were opposite poles. His hand was there, just a few centimeters away from hers, and it was as if he were miles away...

Candy bit her lip. If only she could cross that distance...how different everything would be. She sighed in depression.

-"We must arrange the date of the engagement," said Great Aunt Elroy, breaking the silence.

Candy held her breath.

-"You are right, Aunt," answered Albert.

He fixed his eyes on Candy.

-"Candy and I will talk about it later and we'll let you know."

Candy couldn't think...She swallowed hard. He was going to talk to her...Her heart started dancing with joy.

-"Remember to take into account the time we need to plan it," declared the old lady.

-"We will," said Albert, giving Candy a tender smile.

-"Your wedding," continued Aunt Elroy with a serious look, "is one of the most important events in the family. So every detail must be taken care of."

-"I know," Albert answered, rather uncomfortably, as he remembered all the responsibilities he had over his shoulders.

Candy clenched her hands nervously. Great Aunt Elroy's words were so true that for a moment she felt frightened. Deep down she wondered if she was prepared for everything that would come. She looked at her fiancé's face and meeting his warm gaze all her doubts disappeared as if by magic. How could he possibly transmit so much tranquility to her with just a glance?

Upon arriving at Lakewood, Albert helped them get off the car. Candy made a movement to enter the house, but Albert stopped her.

-"Wait, Candy," he asked her. "Would you like to come for a walk?"

-"Yes," she answered, trying not to let anyone hear the crazy beating of her heart.

Just a few words from him and her heart was about to break.

Elroy Ardlay reached the threshold of the entrance as if nothing had happened. But before entering she stopped and saw them walking away among the trees, keeping some distance between them. Their hands seemed to touch each other but they didn't really...Maybe they would when they would be behind the trees.

Candy wanted to spin around like a ballerina. She felt that if she stood on her toes she could touch the sky.

-"Are you happy, Candy?" asked Albert as they were walking.

Candy looked at him, not knowing why he was asking that.

-"Yes," she replied effusively. "Why?"

-"I haven't seen you smile like that for a long time," he said as he took a pebble and threw it towards a tree, further away.

Candy stopped for a moment. Had she been smiling like a fool all this time? How embarrassing.

-"I still can't believe that Great Aunt Elroy came to Pony's Home," she answered, trying to change the subject. "And what's more, that she came to ask for my hand," she added in surprise. "It must have cost you a lot of trouble."

Albert smiled.

-"She wanted to come; I can tell you that it was almost her idea."

-"Really?" she asked incredulously.

-"You see, she respects tradition and yesterday she told me how I should give you the ring. It was obvious she wanted to ask for your hand."

Albert recalled his aunt's tragic expression when he told her they were going to ask for Candy's hand.

-"Albert!" she called him gently, understanding it was him who had organized all this.

-"What?" he asked innocently.

-"You shouldn't have done this," she sighed.

-"I wanted to do it..." he assured her with a serious expression.

Candy didn't argue anymore. What could she possibly say to him? He always did the right thing...

When they reached the bank of the river, they stopped and took up some pebbles to throw into the water. It was like a competition to see whose pebbles would go further. It was a game that caused them a lot of laughter.

But Candy occasionally looked at the ring that shone on her finger. She still couldn't believe it.

-"When do you want us to announce our engagement?" asked Albert, while throwing a pebble which bounced on the water once before sinking.

Candy didn't have any more strength to throw the pebble she was squeezing in her hand.

-"Well...I...I think..."

She wished he wouldn't notice her distress.

-"Don't tell me you're nervous about it," he said, hiding a smile.

Oh, why did he have to know her so well?

-"No...well...yes," she admitted when she saw the sidelong glance Albert gave her. "It's that I have no idea how long it takes to plan the announcement of the engagement, much less the wedding," she confessed distressed.

-"That's the least, Candy," he said gently. "How about doing it in fifteen days?"

-"Fifteen days?" repeated Candy.

-"Is it too long?" asked Albert.

It seemed a long time to him too.

-"Well...it's...I think that in fifteen days it's Eliza's birthday. And I don't think we should announce our engagement on the same day..."

-"No! I don't think that either," Albert hurried to reply.

He looked at the horizon.

-"It can't be earlier because in the middle of the week I'll go on a trip for a few days," he said.

Candy bit her lip...He wasn't gone yet and she already missed him.

-"Where are you going?"

-"To New York," he answered, without looking at her.

He knew that city had a special meaning for Candy.

-"Oh...Then I think we have to do it after Eliza's birthday," she said rather depressed.

-"That would be better."

Albert turned around slowly to look at her. He wanted to discover something in her face that would tell him how she was feeling. He saw her looking at the ring carefully, with a mixture of emotion and incredulity, so fused in a slight smile that it made him shudder.

What was she thinking about? Him...?

Candy looked up and their eyes met.

-"This ring must have a very special meaning for you," she said, not knowing how to thank him for that gesture.

-"Yes," he replied, looking deeply at her. "But now that it's on your hand, it has an even greater meaning," he confessed.

Being breathless was something that was lately becoming a habit to Candy. Albert's intense gaze made her shudder as if he had caressed her. Her cheeks blushed. Nobody had ever made her feel that way with just one look.

A playful breeze passed between them.

-"And when do you think we can fix the date of the wedding?" asked Candy, not knowing why she felt that the wedding shouldn't be delayed.

-"Well, I think we don't have much time, Candy. I believe we should do it within a maximum period of three months. I have to travel to Europe after that time, and there are things to be done here." – He spoke in an apologetic manner. He didn't want her to feel pressed. – "But if you think it's too soon, we can leave it after my return," he added in some desolation, knowing he would leave without her.

-"No," she hastened to reply. "I think three months are enough..."

Albert smiled widely.

-"So, in a month we'll be engaged and two months later we'll be married. Is that all right with you?"

-"Yes," she answered with a bright smile.

She was sure they would be the three longest months of her life. She only hoped nothing would happen during that time...She was afraid of losing him...of losing everything...Sometimes happiness seemed to be within the reach of her hand and suddenly everything vanished as if nothing had ever been there.

Her eyes turned anxiously to the sky, while she was wondering if he felt as much distressed as she felt...

To be continue…

Thank you for reading 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Written by Tita Calderón

Translated by Fay

The reflection in the mirror let him see the dark circles under his eyes. He brought a hand to his hair and felt it was wet. At least the bath he had just taken had mitigated his fatigue.

So many hours by train just to attend Eliza's party was crazy but if that meant being with Candy, things changed enormously.

He took a last look before leaving, making sure everything was in place. The very thought of being with her made all the fatigue vanish as if by magic.

He arrived late at the party. In vain he had thought he wouldn't draw attention. As soon as he crossed the main entrance, his mere presence attracted the most powerful and wealthy inhabitants of Chicago like bees to honey. He took a deep breath while he was smiling with resignation.

Candy had arrived at the party a long time ago with Archie and Aunt Elroy. Fortunately the Leagans hadn't insulted her as she had expected. Only an airy look from Eliza reminded her of their mutual dislike.

The presence of Archie and Annie by her side was a great comfort to her. As illogical as it might seem to be sitting in front of Aunt Elroy, it made her feel comfortable, although from time to time she discovered some look of curiosity upon her.

When would Albert come?

The telegram said they should go to the party exactly at the appointed time, and he would come later.

And what if he didn't come?

Her heart shuddered with uncertainty. Her eyes turned anxiously towards the main entrance, as she was waiting impatiently for him to appear.

She looked at the ring on her finger, feeling a twinge of vanity inside her. It was the first time she was wearing it in public. The funny thing was that it seemed to shine more on her finger that night. She had noticed a few interested looks on that ring, although nobody knew yet that behind it there was already an arranged engagement. She smiled with pride, even though she ignored the fact that any woman at that party and beyond those walls would have given her life to wear that ring.

She looked up and noticed that some people had crowded with interest at the main entrance. She stealthily stretched herself trying to see who had come, but she couldn't from where she was.

She forced herself to look away when she met Great Aunt's inquisitive gaze but in a few seconds she looked again with interest. She could distinguish the Leagans hastily breaking through the crowd. And then she managed to see him. The whole world stopped along with her heart.

Albert was there!

She reminded herself that she should inhale and exhale so as not to fall unconscious like a silly damsel. Of course, she could put the blame on the bodice that was tightly wrapped around her, but she was not willing to play such a role.

He didn't look at her; he was surrounded by a lot of people greeting him, both men and women...yes, women too, all of them very elegant and refined; and she had to admit that some of them were more beautiful than others. The way they were flirting with him drove her crazy. What were they thinking? Did they always behave like that? And he didn't stop smiling...

-"Candice..."

Great Aunt's voice caller her attention.

-"Yes?" she answered, somewhat disconcerted by the old lady's reproachful look.

-"Stop tapping the floor with your foot."

That moment she noticed she had been doing that since she had spotted Albert. Her heart's impatience had reached to her feet.

-"I'm sorry," she apologized rather awkwardly.

-"William must be coming," added Great Aunt Elroy, assuming that was the reason for her restlessness.

-"He is already here," admitted Candy. "He just keeps greeting everyone," she added with some disappointment.

-"He will come, don't despair."

 _Why must all girls be so impatient? And why is this one in particular so scatterbrained?_ thought the old lady in resignation.

-"Yes, of course...I was just saying..."

Was it so obvious that she was anxious to be close to him? She turned her eyes away.

She definitely needed to start asking for professional help. She surreptitiously shook her head trying to put her thoughts in order, while she was looking askance at the object of her confusion.

She felt like fainting when she saw him in his black tails. It was impossible to look at him without sighing. She looked quickly around her and she discovered sadly that she was not the only one who was looking at him so hungrily. She trembled nervously and helplessly when she realized the excessive attention Albert's presence caused. It was more than she had ever imagined.

She looked at him somewhat annoyed as she saw he never stopped smiling; but it was a forced smile. She knew him very well. Then she remembered that he always told her he felt uncomfortable with the excessive attention they gave him whenever he went to a party; that's why he avoided attending parties, and he only did that when it was absolutely necessary. She had just ascertained what he was referring to.

Albert began to look with interest around him, searching for her. He was anxious to get rid of all that attention. His eyes reached the other end of the grand parlor with a kind of restlessness that was very close to fear.

A fear that was becoming irrational in the anguish of finding her dancing with another man...He would be able to pull her out of any embrace that was not his own. Then he saw her. A strong heartbeat indicated to him that her mere presence made his balanced world stagger. She was sitting with Annie and Archie, close to Aunt Elroy. He breathed with relief.

Without letting her out of his sight, he approached, shaking people's hands on his way. He smiled slightly at perceiving how she blushed when their eyes met. Her blushing was a very encouraging sign...but now he needed to ascertain what she meant for him.

When he finally reached her, it seemed to him as if years had passed. How many people had the Leagans invited?

He greeted very politely everybody who accompanied her and in the end he approached the enchantress with the green eyes. That's what she was; an enchantress who was always present in all of his thoughts...

-"Hello, Candy," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You are very beautiful tonight," he added.

-"Eh...Thank you," she answered, not knowing how she could help blushing at those words.

-"Forgive me for not coming earlier but I had to sign a contract," he apologized.

-"Don't worry. The important thing is that you did come."

A waiter interrupted them to offer them a drink. Candy looked away and saw several people turning their own eyes away surreptitiously. She swallowed with difficulty.

-"William," called a deep voice, a few meters behind them.

-"Thomas, how nice to see you," Albert greeted politely.

He moved away with that man after he had introduced him to everyone. He was one of the most important business partners of the Ardlays and his daughter was a good friend of Eliza's.

Candy tried to listen to their conversation, even though they were a little far away.

-"I believe you remember my daughter Elizabeth."

-"Yes, of course," he answered in a very friendly way. "It's a great pleasure to see you, Elizabeth," he added.

-"The pleasure is mine, William," she replied in a seductive voice.

Candy felt a twinge of jealousy. She would have wanted to get up and slap that girl who spoke to him in that way.

-"Candy...Candy..."

It was Annie who was calling her.

-"Eh...Yes?"

-"I'll go and refresh myself. Will you join me?" Annie asked when she finally managed to get her distracted friend's attention.

Annie and her interruptions. Hadn't she noticed that she couldn't move at that precise moment? She needed to stay there...She wouldn't leave Albert to that shameless hussy for anything in the world...

-"Of course, Annie."

She had tried to find an excuse; as she couldn't find any, she had to accompany her reluctantly.

She was mentally planning to get close enough to Albert and step on his foot or even better kick him so as to erase that smile of his which she had started to hate. It was no wonder he had half of Chicago at his feet. He kept smiling widely.

Albert followed her with his eyes. She was tense but that didn't prevent her from being beautiful like a goddess. It was impossible for the men's eyes not to be fixed on her as she passed by. He raised an eyebrow. It was time for him to mark his territory.

While Candy was impatiently waiting for Annie to come out of the bathroom, she was trying to spy on Albert. He seemed to be keeping a pleasant conversation with that Elizabeth. She felt like taking off her shoe and throwing it to his head. She was sure she would reach her goal. But then she wouldn't be able to find an excuse for her shoe flying through the parlor...Aunt Elroy would die on the spot and she would feel guilty of that for the rest of her life.

A sigh of helplessness and fear came out of the depths of her soul at the new feeling she had just discovered. She knew very well that for Albert the freedom of every human being was primordial, and he valued it excessively.

He had always told her that what he loved most was his freedom...and now she wanted to cut off his wings...Yes...She wanted him to feel that he belonged to her, something a person would feel only for their beloved...She would never achieve that. It was impossible...Albert was one of those people who don't belong to anyone. She had known him as free as the wind; he was always there when she needed him most and then he disappeared as if he had only been a dream...Would he also disappear now that her reputation had been saved? She wouldn't bear it...

She turned her face away with anguish only to notice that Eliza was approaching with two other girls. Oh! The best thing was to get out of her way; she didn't want to have any trouble. She looked sideways and saw some plants nearby. Not wasting any time, she turned and hid herself behind those plants. She only hoped Annie wouldn't give her away when she would finally get out.

-"Are you serious, Eliza?" asked one of the girls.

-"Yes. I've already told you that Elizabeth is crazy about my uncle and swore she would conquer him."

-"And do you think she'll succeed?"

-"If she's smart...I'm sure she will," Eliza said maliciously.

-"But they say that your uncle will soon be engaged to Madam Elroy's protégée."

-"Come on, this is nonsense."

The contempt in her voice was palpable.

Candy clenched her fists.

-"I've heard that too," said the other girl.

-"All that is gossip," declared Eliza. "He would never notice her. You just have to see him with Elizabeth to know they make a nice couple," she added with confidence.

It was impossible that her young and handsome uncle would ever notice that orphan girl.

-"But they say he didn't accept the engagement with Elizabeth, even though that union would be very beneficial for the two families, because he was already dating that Candice."

-"Don't believe everything you hear. Uncle William would never notice..."

Eliza kept silent, remembering that Aunt Elroy had warned her a little while ago not to interfere with Candy.

-"...He would never notice her," she added contemptuously. "The only thing he feels for her is pity. Only pity motivates him to stay by her side."

Candy felt as if she had been slapped. She looked down...She knew Eliza was not reliable but for some reason those words reached her soul and hurt her.

-"It seems they're going to dance," remarked one of the girls, looking carefully at them.

-"I'm sure she has asked him to," Eliza assured with superiority. "He never asks anyone to dance," she continued.

Candy turned like an automaton and walked among the crowd. She wouldn't...she couldn't see him dance with another woman...She dodged a waiter and that movement allowed her to see him, despite her intention to avoid doing so. He was still talking...Calmness filled her soul...but then Eliza's words came to her mind again.

-"He feels pity for her..."

That was the key word. He had pitied her, that's why he had adopted her, that's why he had brought her to live with him, that's why he was marrying her. Because of pity! Her eyes blurred at the mere thought that that was true.

Of course; what other reason could he have to justify everything he had done for her?

She turned in anguish to look at him again, and could vaguely distinguish him in the crowd of people. His expression was slightly worried and his eyes were looking around the parlor, as if he were searching for someone. Not her, of course.

She turned her eyes away and decided to look for the way out.

She crossed the door quickly, only to realize that she had gone out to one of the gardens of the house. She walked a little until she could get away from the people who were around. In the distance, she heard the echo of the party, muffled by the sounds of the night.

She bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. She took a deep breath and then began to analyze her life, trying to find out if it was pity that had urged Albert to do all that he had done for her.

But in all her memories she found everything except pity. Albert's eyes had always looked at her with affection, with tenderness, but never with pity. Undoubtedly the fresh night air had clarified her thoughts.

The relief in her heart made her feel strong. How silly she had been. How could she even doubt him? She could doubt everyone, except Albert.

She turned around, willing to ascertain that. She was determined to look for any trace of pity in his eyes. What would she do if she saw that?

It didn't matter; nothing mattered anymore...She only wanted to be with him...She felt complete at his side.

She was about to cross the door when she felt a hand pulling her back into the darkness.

-"What are you doing here?"

That voice was coming from her worst nightmares. She sharpened her eyesight, only to discover those brown eyes she hated so much.

-"Let me go, Neal!" she said firmly as she pulled hard to get away from that grip.

-"A lady never goes out alone."

Neal's irony made her remember all the bad times of her childhood.

-"And a gentleman never harasses a lady in the shadows."

-"So, I'm not a gentleman and you're not a lady?"

He raised an eyebrow with superiority.

-"Think what you like, Neal," she said, managing to get away from him. "I don't care."

-"You think you're very important now, don't you?"

-"I don't know what you mean."

-"You think that just because you have Uncle wrapped around your little finger, all of us have to fall at your feet. But you are quite mistaken..."

-"It is you who are mistaken, Neal!"

That voice took them both unawares.

-"Albert!" said Candy with relief while she ran to take refuge by his side.

Neal just opened his eyes wide in anguish.

-"Candy must be considered important, not only because she has me wrapped around her little finger," declared Albert in a quiet but firm voice, "but also because she deserves it. Understood?"

The intensity in the tone of his voice made Neal tremble.

-"I...I was just...just joking with Candy," he answered, almost in panic.

-"I don't like this kind of jokes. And much less when they come from you."

The firmness of Albert's request would have intimidated even Sister Gray.

-"I...I'm sorry, Uncle..." stammered Neal.

-"It's not me you should apologize to."

The tone of his voice was relentless.

-"It's not necessary, Albert," said Candy, seeing Albert's fierce gaze.

She had never seen him like that. Even she felt some fear.

-"I'm sorry, Candy..." murmured Neal, before things became any worse.

-"It doesn't matter, Neal." – She tried to smile. – "Shall we go inside, Albert?" she said, trying to put an end to this. "It's getting a little cold."

Albert extended his arm to her, and they entered in silence.

He was tense, she felt it. She had never seen Albert so annoyed. A waiter interrupted them, offering some drinks. Albert took a glass of whisky.

He drank it in one gulp, trying to find the calmness he needed so badly that moment. He didn't know who he was more upset with: with Neal for finding her before he did, with Candy for getting out of his sight, or with himself for feeling an irrational anger...

He had just confirmed that he didn't want anyone to touch her...He was not like that...He had never been possessive with things and much less with people...but Candy woke up all sorts of unknown feelings in him...

Feelings that made him doubt his principles of freedom which he had always predicated.

He turned and looked at her...Did she know about all that debate inside him? Did she know about the power she had over him? He took a deep breath...Soon he wouldn't be able to hide it...It was getting harder and harder to keep it to himself...

-"Would you like to dance?" he asked, still looking at her.

Candy felt her heart would stop...Albert was asking her to dance with him...? The conversation between Eliza and her friends flashed in her mind:

-"He never asks anyone to dance."

They had seemed very sure of that. Adrenaline rushed through her and a sense of pride made her straighten up...

-"Yes..." she answered with a smile.

Albert walked with her to the centre of the room, he took her in his arms and they began to dance...It was their first waltz...The soft music made them submerge little by little in another world.

Candy remembered a yearning of her childhood. She had always dreamed of dancing with her prince...

 _He_ was her prince!

Her dream had come true...Her eyes couldn't turn away from the blue eyes that had always been there, all her life...His arms were holding her to the rhythm of the music...She had never felt that she had the world at her feet as she felt it now.

Something more than nostalgic memories pressed her heart... awakening several feelings that had been asleep for a long time. Feelings that filled her with an infinite joy...

-"Albert, may I ask you something?"

-"Of course," he replied gently, without understanding how his mood had changed in a few seconds just by being with her.

-"Is it true that you never ask anyone to dance?"

Albert looked at her, not knowing what she meant.

-"I heard Eliza and her friends saying that you never went out to dance," she said nervously, regretting that she had mentioned that subject.

-"I've never had the right partner to do it. Now I have you," he said decidedly.

Candy smiled joyfully and nervously at the same time...She wondered again and again why his presence upset her so much lately, why his words made her shudder, why his gaze took her breath away. She had irreversibly lost all the self-control that balanced her life...

In his room, Albert was looking through the window, trying to mitigate the insomnia that had overwhelmed him.

He placed his hand on the pane, in an attempt to stop the torrent of contradictions that enveloped him.

He could still feel Candy's body in his arms, moving to the rhythm of the music...That feeling had shaken him inside so forcefully that he had been afraid of the fact that he couldn't hold her in his arms the way he wished to do.

Suddenly he wondered if he wanted to see her again...Her mere closeness turned him into a person totally different to whom he was. He, who talked so much about freedom, now felt imprisoned every time he looked at her.

He recalled he had had to look away so that she wouldn't notice his agitated breathing when he was close to her.

That closeness almost made his heart burst out of his chest...But that was nothing; he had just discovered he was afraid of that proximity. He didn't want to look her in the eyes anymore...When he did he felt he was losing his strength of will.

He rested his head against the pane while memories of his stay in New York hit him hard. He was struggling to decide whether he should let that story out or not.

Would he be able to tell her what he had discovered? Would he be able to endure seeing her again suffer for another man?

He had to do it if he wanted to see her happy...even though his heart would break to see those green eyes full of hope and then of pain for her great love...

He closed his hand in a fist and gave a blow to the window pane, helpless and vulnerable in front of a feeling that was rapidly growing inside him.

If only he could make her feel what he felt...If only he could get into her mind and spy on her heart...He closed his eyes and opened them again. He couldn't deny the obvious. He knew she saw him differently; recently he had discovered a different feeling in those emerald green eyes.

But was that feeling so strong as the one he felt?

How could he know? How could he find out?

He had been educated to face all kinds of situations and undoubtedly during his life as a vagabond he had confronted untoward circumstances...but facing the feelings of another person was beyond everything he knew.

If only he could talk to her clearly...

No, he couldn't...It would be like taking advantage of the situation... She had to discover her feelings and declare them on her own...

However, he could give her a little push himself...All was fair in love and war.

He smiled mischievously, while a plan was forming in his mind...

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Written by Tita Calderón

Translated by Fay

That document seemed to be endless. How many hours had he been reading it? Maybe not even hours, maybe days. But he needed to clarify all the details of that contract which was so important for business.

A cough made him look up.

-"Sir Ardlay, it's very late," his secretary announced nervously.

Albert looked around him in surprise.

-"Is it already dark?"

He looked quickly at the clock and saw with amazement that it was nine.

-"And what are you doing here at this late hour?" he asked worried, seeing that the girl hadn't left yet.

-"I was finishing the letters that must be sent on Monday, sir."

-"But you shouldn't have stayed so late."

He couldn't hide the reproachful tone of his voice.

-"It was important to finish them today. Besides, you might need something," she added firmly.

-"Thank you, Margaret. But it wasn't necessary for you to stay. You'd better go and rest."

-"Do you need anything else?" she asked politely, willing to stay if she needed to.

-"No, thank you, Margaret. You can rest easy."

He bowed his head, feeling somehow guilty. He had to admit that Margaret's efficiency had saved him from various headaches but he shouldn't impose upon her helpfulness.

-"How are you going to leave?" he asked, realizing that it was late for her to be walking alone in the streets.

-"I'll take a cab, sir," she assured him with a slight smile, opening the door.

-"You'll do nothing of the sort. Ask Richard to take you and tell him to come back for me."

-"But, sir, you don't need to be bothered about me," she said, stunned by that gesture.

-"It's not a bother. A young lady shouldn't be walking in the streets at this time of night."

-"Th...thank you," she murmured, still astonished.

Before closing the door, she turned again.

-"Do you need me to come tomorrow?" she asked with interest.

Albert had turned his eyes back to the contract he was holding in his hands but when he heard her he was forced to look at her again.

-"Tomorrow is Sunday?" he asked, uncertain of what day it was.

-"Yes, sir."

He smiled with condescension.

-"No, Margaret, you can rest tomorrow," he assured her, feeling he was an exploiter.

-"But you have to finish transcribing the contract until Monday," she insisted, looking at him expectantly.

That was true, but he couldn't ask her to work on a Sunday. He looked at her apologetically.

-"I'll be here at eight o'clock, sir," she said decidedly, with a slight smile.

-"Wait," he said, seeing that the girl was moving away. "I can't come to the office tomorrow." – He remembered that his aunt had organized a lunch. – "I'll send a chauffeur to bring you to my house, and we'll work there with George and Archie. Is that all right with you?"

-"Yes, sir," she answered, barely simulating her joy.

-"Thank you."

When she closed the door, Margaret had to sit at her desk for a moment; her legs were trembling. She would go to his house! It was more than she had imagined...And the best of all was that she would spend a Sunday with him...Even if she would be working...she would be with him. She brought a hand to her chest as she felt her heart beating excitedly at that prospect.

Albert put his fingers on the car's window, closing his eyes; he was tired. There was nothing more pleasant than going back home after a long day's work. The purring of the motor was like a lullaby. But although he wanted to sleep, he couldn't. He had so many things on his mind that it was impossible for him to rest.

-"We're here, sir," announced the chauffeur.

-"Thank you, Richard."

He looked at his watch as he got off the car. It was twenty past eleven.

-"Don't forget to go and bring Margaret in the morning."

-"Don't worry, sir."

-"See you tomorrow, then."

-"Good night, sir."

Albert smiled, exhausted. The night was a little cold, but not so much as other nights. He took a deep breath while he looked around him in the darkness; then he looked up at the immense dark sky where just a few stars were shining, bringing a little calmness to his mind.

He entered the house with a growing desire to see a pair of emerald green eyes he had missed all day. But it was too late to see her. Besides, his aunt was there. He didn't have the courage to endure a reprimand. He walked into the dark room with heavy steps.

-"It was about time you came home!" murmured a voice which he could recognize anywhere.

He could clearly perceive she was smiling, although he couldn't see her in the darkness of the night.

-"What are you doing up so late?" he asked, pretending to be angry, even though the mere fact that he knew she was still awake filled him with joy.

-"I'm practising to be an angry wife," answered Candy mockingly, as she lit the lamp that was next to her chair.

-"Well, let me tell you that you're very good at it," Albert said laughing.

The idea that she had been practising to be his wife made his heart beat with happiness.

-"Don't tease me, Albert. I've spent a long time practising...and instead of giving me a good excuse, you are laughing."

Her pouting would have melted any heart.

-"I'm sorry I was so late," he said, still smiling but trying to look serious. "I had a lot of work, but I spent all my time thinking about you."

He said the last words as a joke even though it was a great truth.

-"You see, that's the reason why you came so late," she declared reproachfully.

-"What's that?" he asked, not understanding.

-"That you spend all day thinking about me, instead of hurrying to finish that contract and coming to see me. I think you like more missing me than having me near you," she conjectured in the same joking tone, although what she claimed was true.

Albert looked at her steadily; she was playing the same game with him, saying things jokingly, knowing they were true. And he liked that.

-"Nothing compares to having you near me, you know," he assured her, while still looking at her.

Candy felt a chill running through her whole body whenever Albert looked at her like that.

-"Would you like some cake and a glass of milk?" she asked, trying to put her thoughts in order.

Whenever Albert spoke to her in that deep voice, she forgot everything and what was worse, whenever he looked at her in that way...she felt like she was floating.

-"It's...it's your favorite cake," she stammered, still bewildered, unable to say anything more coherent.

-"Chocolate?" guessed Albert, who kept looking at her.

-"Yes."

The chocolate cake had become his favorite because of her; only because of her...

-"I'll have some cake only if you join me and have a piece too..." he suggested subtly.

-"I'll have to sacrifice myself for you," she joked.

-"Poor little girl...you are a martyr," he answered, knowing that she loved eating at all times.

-"That's right," she sighed. "Look at everything I have to do to make sure you won't die before the wedding."

Albert laughed amused.

Candy had stopped being nervous about the wedding since they discussed it openly and now she took the subject so naturally that it even seemed as if her whole life depended on that event.

Inside the kitchen, they sat face to face, looking at each other.

-"How is the contract going?" she asked with interest.

She knew Albert was very worried about that matter.

-"We still have to arrange several details..." he said seriously. "We'll work tomorrow to get it ready. We must sign it on Monday."

-"You're going to work on a Sunday?" she asked with a mixture of astonishment and sadness.

-"Yes," he replied apologetically.

-"Won't I see you tomorrow?"

She couldn't hide her disappointment.

Candy had returned from Lakewood with Aunt Elroy after Eliza's party and she had hardly been able to talk to Albert. She had thought they could spend some time together on Sunday...but now all her hopes had just vanished.

-"Actually, we'll work here tomorrow, at home..."

-"But you're going to be busy all the same, aren't you?"

-"A little...yes," he admitted.

-"It doesn't matter...At least you won't be away," confessed Candy with sincerity.

Albert raised his hand spontaneously upon hearing her words and gently caressed the face of his little girl...But she wasn't a little girl anymore; she was a woman who had him wrapped around her little finger, just as Neal had said.

-"And how was your day?" asked Albert, trying not to let her notice the intensity of his voice.

-"Mmmm..."

Candy looked at the ceiling, in an attempt to arrange her thoughts. Whenever he looked at her in that way, he made her tremble but it was much worse when he touched her...She simply lost the function of both her brain and body...

-"You know, nothing special...With Aunt Elroy around, I always have to be very quiet," she complained jokingly. "I spent all day helping her decide about tomorrow's lunch," she added with a bored expression. "At least she didn't make me repeat the name of her grandfather."

Albert laughed.

-"Don't laugh at my misfortune," she said with a smile.

-"Candice, why are you awake at this time of night?" a tremulous voice was heard from the shadows.

Somewhat uncomfortably, both looked into the darkness. In a few moments appeared Aunt Elroy's figure, dressed in a lilac robe.

-"I'm sorry, Aunt," Albert hastened to say. "Candy was keeping me company while I was eating something."

-"William?" she added in surprise. "I didn't hear you come in," she confessed, relieved that her nephew was at home now.

-"I came just a moment ago."

-"How is the contract with the Judes going?"

-"Fine; I still have to arrange some details. Tomorrow I'll work here, so I'll have everything ready by Monday," he said.

-"That's all right, my boy."

She had gone through all that herself once.

-"You need rest," she added in distress, looking at Candy for a few moments.

-"I'm going to bed now," Candy hastened to reply, before the old lady reproached her as she usually did.

-"Finish your glass of milk first," said Aunt Elroy, seeing that she was still eating with him.

She turned away, pleased to see that her dear nephew wouldn't go to bed on an empty stomach. The butler had informed her that whenever he came home late he never had any dinner and went straight to bed. At least that girl had managed what was impossible for the rest. Even his aunt had suggested to him that he eat something as soon as she found out about that bad habit of his, but he had just added that he ate when he was hungry.

While she was climbing the stairs with her usual elegance, she remembered that she had reproached Candy for eating two slices of cake...

Didn't that girl ever have enough to eat?

At least her excessive hunger had been helpful today. The echo of some laughter coming from the kitchen made her stop. For a moment she felt she was transported to the past, when William was laughing along with his sister...After she had died, she had never heard him laughing with so much joy. But now he did, just like he used to do in the past...She suppressed a sigh. She had to admit that he laughed like that only with that irrepressible girl. She felt something between jealousy and nostalgia in her heart. She looked up and went on walking without stopping again.

Candy looked at the clock in her bedroom. It was very early. She could have breakfast with Albert before he started working. She sighed with excitement, taking one last look in the mirror.

She went down to the dining room, thinking she would surprise him by having woken up so early. But when she entered she found nobody there.

-"Good morning, Miss Candy."

-"Good morning, Robert," she greeted him, somewhat disappointed.

She looked around her, not knowing whether she should ask about Albert or not. Maybe she had got up earlier than him.

-"Albert has already got up?" she asked apprehensively.

-"Yes, he has, Miss."

-"And he's had breakfast?"

-"Yes, Miss."

-"Really? And where is he now?"

-"In the library. He's working."

-"So early? she whispered, as if talking to herself. "Has he been there for a long time?" she asked, not being able to hide the disappointment she felt.

-"Yes, Miss."

-"Thank you," she said with desolation.

She had done her best to try to get up before eight o'clock, so that she would be with him for a little while.

-"But the master asked me to let him know when you come down for breakfast, Miss," he confessed when he saw the girl's sad expression.

Candy looked at him in surprise, her desolation turning immediately into hope. He had thought about her!

-"I'll go and tell him myself that I'm awake," she added with a wink.

-"Yes, Miss." – The servant hid a smile. – "I'm sure the master will like this surprise," he answered, winking slightly too.

She almost jumped to the library. She smoothed out her dress a little before knocking on the door. She could barely hear the murmur of voices from inside. She took a deep breath when his voice told her to enter.

-"Candy? What a surprise!" said Albert when he saw her.

But Candy was a little surprised too when she found out that not only George was there, but also a girl, about a couple of years older than herself, with bronze-colored hair and a face like a doll's.

Albert stopped instantly upon seeing her. He walked quickly towards her, while she had remained at the door, undecided.

-"Come in, please," he asked her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

-"Good morning, Miss Candice."

-"Hello, George," she greeted him.

Albert hugged her shoulders.

-"I believe you don't know Margaret, my secretary."

-"Pleased to meet you. I'm Candy," she said, somewhat relieved to know she was his secretary.

-"The pleasure is mine, Miss," she answered politely.

-"Please, just call me Candy."

The girl smiled with gratitude for her trust but she couldn't treat her differently; she knew her place.

-"Excuse us for a moment," said Albert with a smile as he was heading outside with Candy.

Margaret followed them surreptitiously with her eyes, feeling heartbroken. She had never seen her boss's eyes shining as she had just seen them. She had never seen him smile so tenderly and spontaneously as when she appeared at the door...She lowered her eyes trying to hide her feelings in the depths of her heart, where they had always been.

George looked at her out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help feeling pity for her. He had realized a long time ago that it wasn't only love for work that had made her so efficient...but also for William.

-"Well, you're up early today!" said Albert smiling, while they were walking unhurriedly.

-"I wanted to surprise you..." she admitted. "But I couldn't...You've beaten me as usual," she added pouting.

-"Really? You should have warned me; I would wake you up," he replied with a smile.

-"You always say that, and never do it."

Albert laughed.

-"Your secretary is very pretty."

She didn't know herself why she said that.

Albert looked at her without understanding.

-"She's very efficient," he assured her.

-"If you say so."

Albert looked at her for a moment. Maybe Candy was jealous? He raised an eyebrow, feeling a Machiavellian gratifying sensation inside him.

-"Albert, forgive me; I fell asleep," Archie interrupted them from the stairs.

-"Don't worry, Archie. Go and have your breakfast and later you can join our meeting."

He fixed his eyes on Candy.

-"Have you had any breakfast, Candy?"

-"No," she answered. "Can we have our breakfast together, Archie?"

-"It will be my pleasure, Candy. Come on, then," added Archie.

-"I'll see you later, little girl."

Albert approached her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, as soon as he helped her sit down in the dining room.

While returning to the library, he smiled with joy. Could it be possible that she felt jealous of Margaret? If that was true, then everything was going well, although he hadn't aimed for it. He had a few plans in mind about how to find out if Candy was really interested in him... but he hadn't been able to run any of them for lack of time.

Candy looked at Albert with regret as he was walking away. She wondered why it bothered her so much that his secretary was at home.

-"Archie..."

She hesitated before she continued.

-"Do you know Margaret?" she asked suspiciously.

-"Albert's secretary?"

-"Yes."

-"Of course I do," he answered with a smile. "She's a very industrious girl. I think that when I have my own office, I'll hire someone like her. Why do you ask, Candy?"

-"She's in the library too," said Candy, pretending to be indifferent.

-"Margaret is always so helpful. Albert is very fortunate to have her around..."

Candy didn't know why, but with every praise of Archie towards that Margaret her stomach was revolving. Talking about that subject was a bad idea. And it was apparent that the lady in question was very efficient.

Albert had mentioned her a couple of times...but she had never cared about her. However, by listening to Archie and what was worse, by meeting her, things seemed different to her.

She had to entertain herself with something so as not to think about Albert and his secretary in the library, but Aunt Elroy was very busy getting ready for her visitors and she left her alone, just when she needed her most.

She went out to the garden trying to distract herself, but as soon as she took a few steps, she began to think about a valid excuse to see how Albert treated that Margaret...

-"Good morning, Miss," the gardener greeted her.

-"Hello, John. What are you doing?"

-"I'm planting these roses they have brought from Lakewood."

Candy looked at them...They were Anthony's roses. She approached them carefully and touched them delicately. Anthony's sweet face came instantly to her mind. He looked so much like Albert...That's why she had felt so attracted to him from the beginning...because of her Prince. She smiled.

Behind the window of the library, a pair of blue eyes was looking steadily at her from a distance, following each one of her movements.

-"Do you agree with that, William?" George called his attention.

-"Forgive me, George, I wasn't paying attention," he admitted, turning towards him.

George began to repeat patiently everything he had said, while Margaret also looked through the window and discovered sorrowfully who had distracted him from afar.

Candy turned around to look at the library window. The reflection of the sun didn't allow her to look inside, but she knew he was there. However, she was irrationally uneasy about his "efficient" secretary. She was very pretty. If only she could be there...but she didn't have any excuse for that.

The shadows of some birds called her attention. She looked at them with curiosity.

If only she had wings...

She would fly to the branch closest to that window and would spy a little. That's it...She would climb that tree to spy just a little bit. What a great idea!

With expectant eyes she began to look for the most suitable way to achieve her goal without anyone suspecting. In her mind she formed a plan of going around the mansion and climbing a couple of trees before that one which was in front of the window of the library. She would throw herself from branch to branch until she reached her destination and she would see him without anybody noticing. It was perfect.

She walked stealthily until she got out of the gardener's sight. As soon as she reached the corner she threw herself forward until she reached the first tree she had marked in her mind.

Everything was going perfectly. She smirked when she jumped between the branches with her usual agility. Later she would have to change and receive Aunt Elroy's visitors.

Before jumping to the last tree, she found out with regret that the lower branches were thinner than the higher ones. She climbed two more branches and threw herself to her objective. With some difficulty she lay down on the branch, but the only thing she could see were the legs of Albert's chair. She would have to go lower to be able to see what was happening inside. She hesitated for a moment; the branches were too thin...but her curiosity was great.

-"What's the matter, William?" asked George, when he saw Albert turning his head as if he had heard something.

-"Did you hear that?" he asked, listening carefully to the sounds around him.

-"No," answered George doubtfully. "What is it?" he added, not hearing anything extraordinary.

-"That sound...as if something was creaking," he replied, somewhat surprised.

Margaret shook her head when her boss's eyes were fixed on her.

-"I didn't hear it either," answered Archie when his uncle looked at him.

Albert turned his face towards the tree, but he only saw the branches moving.

-"Maybe it was a squirrel," he said as if speaking to himself, remembering Poupe who lived in Lakewood now.

They continued reviewing the documents but after a minute he heard that sound again, now more clearly. He was about to go back and see when he heard the tree shaking unexpectedly as if it were breaking in two.

-"Aaaaahhhhh!"

A scream made everybody's heart stop.

Albert stopped immediately and turned to see what had happened. Maybe some maid had thrown accidentally something from the top floor.

-"Candy?" he cried with anguish when he saw it was Candy who was lying on the ground.

George and Archie ran out to help her. Albert simply opened the window and jumped from there with some difficulty. He was the first to reach her.

-"Candy, are you all right?" he asked in agony, seeing the poor girl lying helpless on the ground.

Candy recovered from her fright and felt full of shame. How in the name of God had she fallen?

-"Yes, Albert, I'm all right," she answered blushing, while Albert helped her gently to sit up.

That moment appeared not only Archie and George but the servants too, and also Aunt Elroy was turning the corner.

-"What happened?" asked the old lady, worried and angry at the same time.

-"I fell from the tree," Candy replied distressed.

-"But what were you doing up there?" asked Aunt Elroy in bewilderment. "You could have been killed!" she added angrily.

-"I..."

She was struggling to find a good excuse in front of everybody's expectant eyes.

-"The birds...they fell...The nest was high and I wanted to help them," she said, stumbling on each word.

Aunt Elroy brought her hand to her forehead. That scatterbrained girl would never learn to behave like a lady...

Candy tried to stand up with Albert's help but she doubled up in pain. She couldn't walk.

-"It seems I've twisted my ankle," she declared dejectedly.

Albert looked at her worried.

-"Let me see your foot," he asked her.

Margaret was looking carefully from the window, feeling that her heart would break.

Albert took Candy's foot delicately, remembering the times he was in Africa helping those who needed him most.

-"I'm going to take off your shoe to see how you are," he told her gently.

Candy only nodded. The pain she was feeling was beyond a twist but she didn't want to worry anybody with her cries. Albert's touch alone had caused her to writhe in pain.

She was wearing boots, and it was as hard to put them on as it was to take them off. Albert tried to get the boot out, but he felt Candy tense in pain at his first attempt. He looked up with anguish and saw her eyes full of tears. She smiled at him painfully.

Albert felt his heart torn in two. He couldn't bear to see her crying. He knew she was in more pain than she wanted to admit. The knuckles of her fingers were almost white as she was squeezing her dress tightly.

-"We have to cut through the shoe to be able to examine your foot," he said tenderly.

-"Wouldn't it be better if we called a doctor?" suggested Aunt Elroy, seeing the expression of suffering of both of them.

-"I'm a nurse, and I don't think that would be necessary," replied Candy.

Nobody paid attention to her words.

-"Richard, go and fetch the doctor," commanded Albert.

-"Yes, sir."

-"Rita, bring a scissors," he commanded again.

-"Why don't we bring her inside?" suggested Archie.

-"Yes, you are right."

-"Peter, take Candice to the living room," Aunt Elroy ordered one of the servants.

But Albert didn't give the servant time to even blink since he had already taken her in his arms.

Candy didn't know if her dizziness was because of Albert's closeness or because of the fall.

Albert cut the shoe very carefully and managed to get Candy's foot out, although he couldn't help causing her pain. A pain that was his own too...not a physical one, but in his soul.

The foot started to swell up in a deforming way the moment it was released. Albert knew this was not a simple ankle twist.

Fortunately Dr. Martin arrived without much delay. After examining her he gave his diagnosis.

-"It's a sprain of the ankle."

Everybody frowned in distress.

-"But it's not so bad; we'll have to immobilize the foot for about six weeks and it'll be as good as new. You'll have to keep Candy here for a while," he declared, looking at Albert.

-"This is what matters," he answered with a relieved smile.

-"Six weeks?" asked Aunt Elroy in panic.

-"Yes, this is the usual treatment in these cases."

Candy bit her lip; at least during all this time she wouldn't wear those heeled shoes and maybe not even the bodice. She took a deep breath of relief.

-"But in a week there will be the announcement of the engagement!"

Aunt Elroy's desolation was palpable.

They hadn't thought about that. Candy turned her sad eyes to Albert who was looking at her with tenderness.

-"There is nothing to worry about, Aunt. Candy will attend with her foot in plaster," he answered.

-"Of course," added Candy, relieved to see that they would not postpone it.

Aunt Elroy shook her head in resignation. In days like this, she felt it wasn't of any use to tame that scatterbrained girl since William always ended up justifying her mistakes.

It was almost afternoon when they finally finished their work in the library.

"Thank you, Margaret," Albert told her gratefully and sincerely.

"It was nothing, sir," she said, focusing briefly on his eyes.

His look was as cordial as ever, and even a little warmer, perhaps out of gratitude. But he would never look at her as he looked that girl. In the morning, when she came into the library, Margaret saw how her boss's face was illuminated and later she saw him with his gaze lost in the distance, as he was watching carefully that girl. And finally, after the accident, he treated her as if she were made of glass. That day she had known a totally different man, quite different from the president of Ardlay Enterprises. In business he was powerful yet kind, but when he was with that girl he seemed to be as vulnerable and tender as a child.

She bowed her head and left with her heart constricted.

Albert walked towards Candy's room but before he entered, a maid informed him that she was asleep. He went downstairs and stepped out to the garden. He didn't want to wake her up.

He went straight to the tree from where Candy had fallen. He examined it carefully. A few remains of the branch were stuck to the trunk; so thin it was. He looked higher and ascertained there were no nests or anything like that. He went around the tree and discovered a small piece of fabric from Candy's dress on the nearby tree. He climbed with agility trying to find any nests...but there were no signs of nests around; he only found some broken branches, as if someone had passed from there.

He raised his eyebrows smiling. Someone had fallen all right, not trying to help birds, but snooping.

But why would she do that? She knew very well that the door of the library was open for her...Maybe she was jealous?

He brought a hand to his jaw, thinking how interesting and encouraging that was.

Entering the house, he came across his aunt.

-"Have you finished your work, my boy?" she asked anxiously.

-"Yes, Aunt. At last we have everything ready."

-"I'm very glad to hear it."

-"Have your visitors left?"

-"Yes, they left a long time ago."

The old lady looked at him, trying to detect his state of mind. He looked relaxed, maybe because the contract was finally ready.

-"You must talk to Candice about what happened this morning," she said severely.

-"Please, Aunt, let's not start again with this."

Albert sighed in resignation; it wasn't the first time his aunt suggested such a thing.

-"This girl needs a good guiding. You don't realize that her behavior is not ladylike," she added.

-"Aunt, climbing a tree to help some birds is no crime."

He knew that was a lie, but he had to defend her somehow.

-"But someone else should do it, not her."

That moment one of the maids entered.

-"Madam, forgive me for disturbing you." – The apprehension in her voice was palpable. – "May I bring Miss Candy her dinner?"

-"Yes," she answered coldly, without even looking at her.

"Please, Rita, bring my dinner too to Candy's room. I'll join her."

-"Yes, sir."

-"William...but...this...this is..." stammered the old lady, astonished at her nephew's insolence.

-"Please, Aunt...I don't want to discuss it. I won't let Candy have her dinner alone."

Having said that, he got up and went away, terminating any discussion.

Candy was lying on her side, looking out of the window, when she heard the knocking on the door.

-"Albert?" she said, unable to hide her joy at seeing him in her room.

-"How are you, little girl?" he asked, as excited as she was.

-"Fine...It doesn't hurt so much now."

-"I'm glad," he answered sincerely.

He sat on the bed very carefully.

-"Are you still working in the library?" she asked with curiosity.

-"No, we finished a while ago."

Another knocking interrupted them. It was the maid bringing a dinner for two.

-"I don't think I'm going to eat so much, Rita," declared Candy honestly.

Albert laughed.

-"The other dinner is for me," he informed her.

-"Oh..." said Candy, surprised and happy that she wouldn't eat alone.

She had to stifle several sighs that would betray how romantic it seemed for the two of them to have their dinner alone, in her room. Maybe soon they would do that every day.

-"Candy, may I ask you something?" said Albert when they had almost finished their dinner.

-"Of course," she answered quickly.

He could ask her anything, she thought, except about what she was doing on that tree.

-"What were you doing on that tree?"

She almost choke on the water she was drinking that moment. Albert must have some telepathic power, asking her just what she didn't want him to ask.

-"I...I was...I was trying to see if there was any nest nearby."

She didn't remember well the excuse she had given earlier, but she was sure it had to do with birds.

"Didn't you say you were helping some birds?"

-"Of course I did...I wanted to see if there was a nest on that tree," she replied, trying to correct her mistake.

-"And were there birds or chicks?"

-"Chicks."

-"But when you fell you didn't have anything in your hands."

-"Probably they flew away."

-"But didn't you say they were chicks? Chicks can't fly," he said slowly.

-"May I take the dishes?" the maid interrupted them.

Candy sighed in relief when she saw her, praying for that to manage to distract Albert from his interrogation.

Albert hid a smile, his suspicions being confirmed.

-"Albert," said Candy, trying to change the subject, "you haven't told me how it was in New York."

It was Albert's turn to choke on his water. He had been avoiding talking about his trip since he had returned...He looked at her distressed, debating whether he should tell her the truth or subtly conceal it...

To be continued...

* * *

Aclaración: Esta traducción tiene mi autorización y por eso está siendo subida en mi propia cuenta. Esta aclaración la hago debido a un review que me llegó hace poco. Gracias Mara por tu preocupación.

Tita Calderón.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Written by Tita Calderón**

 **Translated by Fay**

A deep silence fell between them for a few moments. Albert fixed his eyes in front of him, avoiding to look at her. He needed to put his thoughts in order before starting to speak.

-"There isn't much to tell."

His voice suddenly became distant.

Candy was surprised by Albert's change.

-"Don't you want to tell me what you did there?" she asked apprehensively.

-"It's not that." – He kept silent for a few seconds. – "It's just that I spent my time in meetings," he confirmed vaguely, walking towards the huge window and trying to distract himself by watching the twilight.

Countless thoughts crossed his mind as if they were shooting stars through the dark sky. He was desperately looking for a way to broach that subject.

Candy wanted to know what he had done there, and if he had missed her as much as she had missed him.

Albert felt his heart sinking. Maybe she wanted to know about Terry and his entanglement in subterfuge.

-"I attended a couple of business dinners," he said with difficulty.

Each one felt anxious thinking about how the other felt for that subject.

The sun was setting and for a moment Albert felt he was lost.

-"Do you want to know if I met anyone in particular?" he asked almost in a whisper, without looking at her.

Had he by any chance met someone special to him? Candy's heart suddenly constricted...

-"What do you mean?"

Albert brought his fingers close to his lips, trying not to let his voice reveal any emotion.

-"I saw Terry," he suddenly confessed.

Candy remained breathless, not only because she had heard that name again, but because of the way Albert said it. As if she had asked about him.

-"We met by chance in a restaurant," he began, turning to look at her.

He recalled that encounter as if it were happening at that moment...

...

Albert had come to his business dinner with some delay.

-"I'm looking for Mr. John Rockefeller," he said to the maître.

-"Your name, please?"

-"William Ardlay."

The man quickly checked his list to confirm the information.

-"Follow me, please, Mr. Ardlay," he asked him politely.

-"Did you say William Ardlay?" asked a deep voice behind them.

Albert turned slowly and discovered with confusion a familiar face.

-"Terry?"

The astonishment on his face was also reflected in his voice.

-"Albert?" he said in the same surprised tone.

They hugged each other, remembering their old friendship.

-"You are William Ardlay?" asked the young actor, incredulously.

-"It's a long story," he answered with a smile.

-"What brings you here?"

-"I'm on a business trip."

-"How long will you stay?"

A clearing of somebody's throat interrupted their conversation... Albert's blue eyes saw with astonishment that Terry was not alone...

...

Albert was trying to find the right words to say that to Candy without hurting her much.

-"You saw Terry?" asked Candy surprised. "Really? I can't believe it!"

She settled comfortably on the bed, looking clearly interested. Her eyes showed excitement, while Albert's heartbeat was slowing down, as if he had hypothermia.

He looked down, confused. All this time he had been thinking she felt something for him, but now everything took a different course...

What was the point of keeping silent? It was better to tell her everything, he thought sadly.

-"That night we almost didn't talk because he was leaving and I had just come, but the next day we met for lunch. It was there that he told me how his life was going on. He also asked me about you..." he murmured, turning again his face towards the window.

The memories of that encounter came back to his mind...

...

He had seen a more mature Terry than the one he had met in London. He was more serious than he remembered him. Although he treated him in the same familiar way as always, he was clearly a different man.

Their lunch went by among mutual jokes...but in the end the question both of them had feared finally came out.

-"How is Candy?" asked Terry, with an expression which was both anxious and sad.

"She's fine," answered Albert, not wishing to delve into that particular subject. "And what about you? I've read you were engaged," he added, remembering the announcement he had read in the newspapers as soon as he had arrived in New York.

-"Yes, that's right..." he admitted, slightly embarrassed.

-"I imagine Susanna must be very happy," said Albert.

-"Actually I'm not engaged to her but to Karen...the girl who accompanied me yesterday."

Albert couldn't help leaning back, hearing that news.

Terry smiled apologetically.

-"You know, in the theatre there's a superstition, one might say, about the actors who star in _Romeo and Juliet._ "

Albert looked at him without understanding.

-"They say that the actors who play these roles end up getting married and it seems it's true," Terry smiled.

-"I'm glad for you," Albert answered, still shocked by the news.

He was flooded with several mixed feelings.

-"Is Candy...?" asked Terry expectantly, unable to finish his sentence.

-"She is engaged..." confirmed Albert.

-"Is she?" – Terry opened his eyes wide. He couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy. – "I hope he is a good man," he added, trying to simulate the impact of that news.

It would be impossible for a pretty girl like Candy not to fall in love again...But what could he say? He had done that too...

-"I think he is that...You see, one never gets to know people."

-"You are right. But I imagine that as Candy's guardian you must have made sure that it is a good match."

Terry needed to know more about that fellow who had earned the love of the one who was once his freckled girl.

-"He's the only one acceptable for Candy," replied Albert mischievously.

-"And is she happy?"

The gloom in his eyes revealed an old wound.

-"Yes, she is," answered Albert.

At least she seemed to be lately.

-"I'm glad to hear it," Terry confessed with sincerity, even though he couldn't help thinking with nostalgia about what might have happened.

Terry had fallen in love again; it was not as intense as his first love had been...but it was a more mature love, born of mutual companionship...

Although Albert was glad that Terry was happy, he was afraid that this news would break Candy's heart, as well as his own...

...

Now he would have to tell her. He fixed again his gaze on the horizon that was getting darker and darker.

A shadow of uncertainty overshadowed the green eyes that were waiting behind him.

-"The night I met him..." – He hesitated before he continued. – "He was not alone," he revealed calmly.

Candy didn't say a word. She seemed like a little girl listening to a fairy tale.

-"He was accompanied by a lady."

He almost whispered the last word.

Albert was getting desperate; Candy didn't make a single sound. He turned again towards her, afraid she had fainted, but Candy was looking at him with an absorbed expression.

"The next day he told me that the girl who was with him was...was his fiancée."

There, he had said it.

-"Did you say his fiancée?" asked Candy with an anxious look.

-"Yes," he replied in a whisper, waiting for her reaction.

-"Susanna must be very happy," she said with a slight smile. "It was high time that they decided to make an official engagement..." she added quietly.

That was something she had prepared herself for since their separation in that hospital.

Albert looked at her confused. What was the matter with her? She was supposed to be throwing herself off the balcony...or at least cutting her veins...

-"Susanna is not his fiancée," explained Albert.

Candy looked at him without understanding.

-"His fiancée is a fellow actress, according to what he told me...I believe her name is Karen..."

He had forgotten her last name.

-"Karen Klaise?" asked Candy, astonished.

-"Yes, that's her. Do you know her?"

-"Yes, she's the actress who played the role of Juliet," she replied, surprised but not hurt as Albert had expected. "And what about Susanna?"

-"She had an operation in Houston and she met someone there..."

-"Oh..."

-"Candy, are you all right?" he asked disoriented.

-"Actually this news has taken me unawares, especially because I thought he would marry Susanna, but well...that's life...How nice that he has found love in Karen," she said with a smile.

Albert began walking around the room. What was all that supposed to be?

-"Is anything wrong, Albert?"

-"Your attitude puzzles me. You were supposed to be...I don't know... sad? Terry is getting married!" he repeated, in case she hadn't understood the magnitude of what he had just told her.

-"And why should I be sad?" she asked confused.

-"Because you loved Terry," he answered in embarrassment.

It was unusual to see Albert in that state. Candy was the only one capable of removing all of Albert's facets without intending it. She remained speechless.

Albert stopped close to the door while he was looking at her. A knock on the door interrupted them. He took advantage of holding the handle to open it. The butler opened his eyes wide in astonishment when he saw his master stepping back to let him pass.

-"Sir, Madam Elroy is asking for you to come down for a moment to the parlor," he announced more solemnly than usual.

-"I'll go right away."

Albert fixed again his eyes on Candy for a moment, trying to find out if her look had changed...but she was still calm and cool as a cucumber.

When he closed the door of the room, he stood momentarily in the corridor, waiting to hear her cry...but he heard nothing.

He was so confused when he went downstairs, that instead of going to the parlor, he went straight to the library and when he closed the door he didn't know what he was doing there. Moreover, he didn't even know why he had come down. That moment his aunt came in, as she had seen him passing by the parlor where she had been waiting for him.

-"Why didn't you come to the parlor?"

-"The parlor?" he asked disoriented.

-"I asked Peter to call you."

-"Is that so?" he asked bewildered. "Yes, he did...I just wanted to make sure that I had everything in my briefcase for tomorrow."

That moment he remembered the reason he had come downstairs.

-"Of course, my boy."

-"What did you want to talk to me about, Aunt?"

-"I was thinking...that we can still cancel the engagement party for next Saturday until Candice recovers."

She didn't like at all the idea of her nephew's fiancée having her foot plastered.

-"I don't see why we should postpone it," he answered firmly.

-"Because Candice can't go to such an important party with her foot in a plaster."

-"Aunt," said Albert slowly, "there's no reason why Candy can't come to the party with the plaster. We just won't dance...The rest will be done as we have planned."

-"But it wouldn't seem right if you didn't dance. Besides, as hosts, you are the ones who must open the dance. It is traditional."

-"The traditions were made to be broken when it's necessary," he replied in a tired manner.

The old lady rolled her eyes. Her nephew was as hopeless as Candice was...

Albert stayed alone in the library for a moment, thinking about the conversation with his aunt. Her attitude was as baffling as Candy's. Women...Who could understand them? He shook his head in resignation.

Before going to his room, he stopped in front of Candy's door and tried to listen...Maybe she was crying silently...But there was no sound at all...He opened the door stealthily, fearing that Candy had thrown herself over the balcony during his absence...But there she was, sleeping soundly on her bed...He approached slowly to look at her. He took advantage of the dim light of the corridor to observe her face carefully. He expected to find traces of tears but to his amazement he saw a faint smile. He leaned a little closer...and then Candy sighed and murmured a name:

-"Albert..."

His heart stopped; he thought she had woken up...but no...She had just spoken his name...She was dreaming about him. He stood up stunned and turned towards the door.

-"William, what are you doing in Candice's room?"

Aunt Elroy's voice almost caused him a heart attack.

-"I was making sure Candy was all right..."

His aunt looked at him suspiciously. It was a good thing that they would soon announce their engagement...Keeping an eye on those two was an almost impossible mission.

Candy woke up with the song of the birds out of her window. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and shot up in bed when she saw it was half past ten. She had overslept! Surely Great Aunt Elroy would reproach her...

-"Good morning, Miss Candy."

-"Good morning, Rita," she answered somewhat embarrassed when the maid entered, carrying a tray with her breakfast. "It seems I've overslept."

-"Don't worry. Sir Ardlay asked that nobody would disturb you."

-"He did?"

-"Yes, Miss."

Candy sighed with relief. Albert always thought of her...Although yesterday...he was a little strange, as she recalled with sadness.

After eating her breakfast and getting dressed, she sat in front of the dressing table with the maid's help. Depending on someone in order to move was not her cup of tea.

She looked carefully at herself in the mirror. Her freckles were there. Then she remembered how many times Terry had made fun of them. Her heart was filled with longing...But it was no longer a painful memory; just nostalgia for a past that would never come back.

For a moment she could hear the sound of his voice in her ears. His voice now seemed as far away as if she had never heard it before. Those fierce eyes came back to her mind as if she were looking at them...She had fallen in love with him...but now he was just a memory...a bittersweet memory.

She thought of Albert's words and she remembered a rebellious boy from the past; but now he wasn't with her, and he wasn't with Susanna either. He was with someone else...with Karen...How would Terry be like with his fiancée? Would he be gentle? Would he be joking with her? She smiled with nostalgia...She hadn't heard anything about him for such a long time and that news had reached her through the least expected person...

Albert had seemed so confused for a moment...

-"You loved him," he had told her as if he were complaining.

Those words had stunned her, leaving her unable to reply.

She analyzed again the conversation. She had to admit that the news had affected her and also troubled her, especially since Terry had been engaged to another girl and not Susanna...but she was not as troubled as she should be.

The knock on the door distracted her from her musings.

-"Am I interrupting anything?" asked Archie, looking at her shyly from the threshold.

-"Just an interesting conversation with myself," she answered laughing.

Archie laughed too.

-"Look what I've brought you," he said, showing to her a pair of crutches fastened with a red ribbon.

-"Oh!" cried Candy, bringing her hands to her mouth. "Thank you, Archie; you shouldn't have bothered."

The emotion in her voice was noticeable.

-"Actually..." – Archie hesitated as he stood beside her. – "It's not my gift, it's Albert's...He sent them for you...I've just brought them here because Albert won't come until afternoon."

Candy's heart stopped. She knew Albert must have been behind those crutches. He always had to do with every detail of her life.

A little clumsily she took the crutches but after a few minutes she was walking like an expert. The races with crutches she used to do with the children at St. Joanna's Hospital came handy now.

-"Albert is not coming for lunch?" asked Candy sadly, after having made a couple of rounds with the crutches in the room.

-"No...he's having lunch with the Judes for the signing of the contract. Didn't he tell you?"

-"No," she answered gloomily.

-"Probably because of your accident."

-"That must be it."

-"Well, I'm sure he won't be very late. Margaret had everything ready..."

Candy didn't hear anything more. Just hearing the name of Albert's secretary turned her stomach and clouded her reason...

Not even imagining Terry in Karen's arms bothered her as much as knowing that this Margaret was close to Albert...and that was something she saw every day.

Going out to the garden didn't help her control the squeezing of her heart. She had never felt anything like that...not so intensely as she felt it now...Suddenly she detested Margaret and hated Albert for having her as his secretary.

When afternoon came at last, she waited anxiously for the door to open so that she would finally see Albert smiling at her...but to her disappointment the only one who came was Archie.

-"Peter, have the dinner be prepared," ordered Aunt Elroy.

-"Yes, madam."

-"But...aren't we waiting for Albert?" asked Candy distressed.

-"Albert won't be coming for dinner. He had some pending matters in the office," Archie explained to her.

If she had felt her heart squeezed in the morning, now the poor girl could hardly hear it beating in her chest...Albert would be in his office with that Margaret. Oh, how she hated her.

She hardly ate anything.

-"Haven't you eaten, Candice?" asked Aunt Elroy, surprised by that unusual behavior.

-"I'm not very hungry, Aunt...It must be because of the medications," she answered immediately.

Archie and the old lady looked at her with curiosity. It was very strange that she wouldn't eat...

Minutes passed and Albert didn't deign to come. At what time would he be back? He shouldn't be in the office at this hour. At least it was a comfort for her to know that George was with him.

-"By the way, Archie, when will George return?" asked Aunt Elroy when they finished their dinner.

-"On Wednesday, if there is no problem."

-"George isn't with Albert?" asked Candy, on the verge of hysteria.

-"No," answered Archie surprised. "He left this morning for Denver."

Candy lowered her eyes, completely stunned...That meant Albert was alone with his secretary...She couldn't even breathe...

-"Are you all right, Candice?" Aunt Elroy asked worried.

-"I think I...I'd better go to sleep...I don't feel very well."

Archie and his aunt exchanged a look of concern. It was true that Candy was not very predictable but that attitude was far from her usual behavior.

-"I'll send for the doctor to examine you," announced Aunt Elroy with concern.

If something happened to that girl and she didn't do anything about it, she was sure William would kill her.

-"It's not necessary, Aunt," said Candy, taking up the crutches. "It must be the medications...I'm sure that with a few hours of sleep I'll feel better."

She smiled as always.

Archie stood beside her to help her along with the butler.

-"Are you sure?" asked Aunt Elroy.

-"Yes."

The only thing she wanted was to be alone, completely alone...

-"Are you sure you are all right, Candy?" asked Archie worried.

-"Yes, Archie, don't worry. It's just that I'm very sleepy..." she answered smiling.

Candy closed her door with relief...How could she be so foolish and show how upset she was? To hear that Albert was alone with that Margaret drove her crazy. Why did that worry her so much?

She tried in vain to sleep, but it was very early...She was accustomed to sleeping at the hour Albert came home and lately he arrived after ten o'clock at night.

She tossed and turned in bed, and only after fighting with her conscience for several minutes, she finally understood...And sadly she ascertained that what she felt was jealousy.

Yes, a cursed jealousy of everything surrounding Albert. She was always so sure of herself...Why did she feel all that now?

Her mind traveled to New York and materialized Terry with Karen; what she felt by imagining them together was nothing compared to what she felt when she imagined that Margaret close to Albert...

She looked at the clock. Barely thirty minutes had passed since she had gone to bed but it seemed to her that it had been years. No doubt that would be a long night.

A familiar knocking brought her out of her reverie, changing not only the beating of her heart but also her blood rhythm...

It was Albert! She would recognize that knocking in the middle of a stampede.

The knocking sounded again, anxiously. Candy didn't know what to do...She still couldn't forgive him for staying so late in his office with Margaret...She decided to make him pay for this by pretending to be asleep. She turned quickly to the other side as she covered herself up to her neck and let her hair fall on her face so that he wouldn't notice that she was pretending. He knew her so well that surely he would find her out right away if she missed any detail.

A few seconds later the door opened and she recognized immediately those decided footsteps...It was definitely Albert.

-"Candy," he whispered tenderly as he entered the room.

That voice changed her feeling, but she would keep pretending to be asleep. It wasn't possible that he would pronounce her name and she would forget everything...Not now! Jealousy was more dominant this time.

Albert walked slowly towards her bed...He had tried to come home early to see her and he was greatly disappointed when he didn't find her in the living room. As soon as they informed him that she didn't feel well, he went upstairs without hesitation.

He approached the bed...He saw the crutches near the chair and knew right away that she had been using them to move around.

Candy seemed to be in a deep sleep...but that worried him instead of relieving him.

He wanted to see her face. He hesitated a little before squatting in front of her. But even then he couldn't see her; her curly hair covered all of her face. Delicately and trying not to wake her up, he began to push back her hair.

Candy had finally to give up on her attempt to pretend to be asleep...That touch affected not only her hormones but also her control over herself. She pretended to wake up with that contact.

-"Mmm..."

She didn't have anything coherent to say.

-"I'm sorry...I woke you up."

-"Albert?"

She half-opened her eyes, pretending to be surprised.

-"What time is it?"

-"Nine."

-"Really...? I thought it would be midnight."

Albert smiled slightly at her small complaint.

-"I promise not to be late again."

-"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Albert looked at her surprised...Candy was upset...He knew her very well.

-"I'll try not to be late again."

-"That sounds better."

She gave him one of her best smiles as she sat up. In that position she felt very vulnerable...She was tempted to put her arms around Albert's neck and kiss him until she was out of breath.

-"How do you feel?" he asked her with concern.

-"Very well."

Albert was astonished. He didn't believe Aunt Elroy and Archie had exaggerated when they had told him that Candy didn't look well at all.

-"What is it?" she asked, seeing Albert's strange look.

-"Aunt told me she was ready to call the doctor because she thought you didn't look well when you came downstairs."

-"Oh..."

She felt panic. She was so silly. How could she forget that she had been upset earlier?

-"That...I didn't feel very well...I had some pain...but after I rested I already feel better."

-"Are you sure?" he asked, while his eyes were examining every detail of her face. "I can send Richard to fetch Dr. Martin."

Candy opened her eyes in anguish.

-"That's not necessary...I'm a nurse and I know how to take care of a sick person, so I can just apply that knowledge to myself," she said in a convincing manner.

He kept looking at her, trying to discover something that would indicate to him that it was necessary to call the doctor.

-"Why didn't you come with Archie?" asked Candy with interest.

-"I wanted to advance work so that I would be free for the weekend," he confirmed with a smile.

Candy was debating with herself about asking whether he had been with his "efficient" secretary.

-"You did?"

-"Yes...There are a lot of things to do on Saturday."

Candy looked at him in surprise.

-"What things?"

She wondered if it had to do with that Margaret.

-"We have the announcement of the engagement this weekend, remember?"

-"Oh...of course...I just thought that Aunt Elroy had everything arranged."

Albert laughed.

-"She always has to work on the last details."

-"That's true."

-"Will you be all right for that day?"

For a moment he thought about his aunt's words when she asked him to postpone the engagement date.

-"Of course I will...I would be there in a wheelchair if necessary... Don't think you're going to get rid of me so easily."

-"Never," Albert answered smiling.

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her. It was always easy to talk with her about anything...but that special subject was very complicated.

-"Candy...What do you think about Terry?"

He was a straightforward man, and that question had been on his mind all day long.

Candy swallowed hard while putting her thoughts in order.

-"I don't know what you mean."

-"How do you feel about him?"

-"Well...I feel...I feel..."

Countless thoughts crossed her mind like gusts of wind. It was true that imagining him with another wasn't very pleasant, but that was nothing compared to what she felt when she imagined Margaret close to Albert. That drove her crazy, overwhelming her, turning her into another person.

She went a little further back in her thoughts and recalled the time when she parted from Terry. It was very painful at first, but knowing she would come back to Albert had been the balm she needed so that she wouldn't feel lonely...If there was someone she needed close to her, that was Albert...She could be completely alone in the world...but if Albert was with her she felt complete...With him she would be able to go to the moon...because with him she had everything...

But how to tell him that?

Albert was waiting for her answer...Her silence was killing him. In an attempt to get out of this, he tried to get up...but Candy held his hand to detain him.

Physical contact between them was something they had been accustomed to. Albert always offered his arm to her and sometimes he even passed it over her shoulders in an effort to protect her, but they didn't usually touch each other's hands...

-"Terry is my past..." she murmured, lowering her eyes, while still holding Albert's hand. "Everything that has to do with him irremediably belongs to the past..." she hesitantly confirmed.

There were moments when she didn't know what to say or how to act...She felt a little silly as she was trying to tell him that she felt nothing for Terry...Instead of that she had begun stammering like a little girl...

She squeezed his hand a little and Albert corresponded immediately to that squeezing...In the blink of an eye she felt Albert's fingers on her chin...She had to do something so that he wouldn't see her as a little girl...to make him see her as a woman...But how was she going to do that when sometimes she did behave like a little girl?

She looked up and their eyes met.

Albert looked deeply into her eyes, while his thumb was running over her lower lip very slowly...He had never touched her like that...

The knocking on the door stopped the intoxicating touch of Albert's fingers...None of them moved for a few moments. But the knocking insisted.

Albert took his hand away slowly, as if it had cost him an enormous effort to do that.

-"Sir," said the maid when she opened the door, "your dinner is served."

-"Thank you...I'll come down immediately," he replied, still looking at Candy.

The magical moment was gone, but their hearts were beating in unison and their breaths were equally agitated.

Candy leaned back on the bed when Albert closed the door. She felt her lips burning with Albert's slight touch...Nobody had ever touched her lips as Albert had done. Her lips craved a kiss like never before in her life.

She closed her eyes, recalling the one and only kiss she had received in Scotland...A stolen kiss...But at the rate she was going, she would be the one who would end up stealing a kiss from Albert if he didn't give it to her...

She needed to awaken in Albert what she felt herself. But how? She didn't even know how she had reached that level of obsession.

She didn't know about love and conquests. The only thing she knew was that she was falling in love with Albert, hopelessly in love...as she had never been with anyone before...

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Written by Tita Calderón

Translated by Fay

There was a party at the Ardlay mansion in Chicago. Its gardens had been perfectly decorated and subtly illuminated to receive more than three hundred guests who would come for the engagement of one of the most coveted bachelors in the United States.

Dozens of servants were coming and going, finishing the smallest detail in order to give the deserved enhancement to such a great event.

The first to arrive were the closest relatives, although not the most estimated ones: the Leagans.

The enormous doors opened wide and the butler solemnly announced their arrival. In the hall, a couple of servants took carefully their coats and then led them to the grand parlor where their hosts were waiting for them.

Great Aunt Elroy led the reception. Her dress was as austere and elegant as herself, and she was wearing discreetly the Ardlay family's impressive jewels that were the envy of most of the ladies of the high society. Her usually cold eyes seemed now warm.

Next to her was the heir of the Ardlays, the powerful William Albert Ardlay, wearing a navy blue Italian suit that enhanced his natural elegance and his imposing presence. Candy was with him, elegantly dressed in silk from head to toe. Her dress had certain touches that subtly enhanced her sexy curves that made men at her side tremble slightly. Luckily her dress hid the plaster she had been wearing for a week, although the crutches were giving her away. By her side was Archie, elegantly dressed as always, with a dazzling smile, much more relaxed than the rest of the family.

One by one, the guests were arriving, as punctual as if they were English. There was even a small line waiting outside while everyone was received with the same courtesy by the hosts.

The guests were people of the highest social level and with much economic and political power. Candy had to prove that she knew how to behave according to the occasion.

That was the first time she participated as a host in something so formal and elegant. From time to time her nervousness betrayed her and she inadvertently changed the noble titles of one or another guest as she greeted them.

She could feel what awaited her when she would become the wife of the powerful William Ardlay. A great responsibility lay on her shoulders and she knew it. She was willing to go all the way through for Albert, only for him...

From time to time she looked stealthily at him...He was so tall...so handsome...He looked like an angel fallen from heaven. He was no longer the vagabond she had once met, nor the friend with whom she had shared that apartment, but the head of the Ardlay family, the imposing president of the Ardlay enterprises and her fiancé...

Albert felt Candy's gaze beside him. He turned instantly and smiled tenderly at her. Deep down he was afraid that so much formality would scare her...but she seemed very calm.

-"Are you all right?" he asked close to her ear, taking advantage of the fact that Aunt Elroy had delayed as she was greeting excitedly a friend of hers.

-"Yes," she answered, somewhat fearful that she would do something wrong.

-"Does your foot hurt?"

-"No, I'm fine."

-"If you feel tired, don't hesitate to tell me. There won't be any problem if you sit down," he insisted, still worried about her.

-"I will," she assured him with a slight smile. "For the moment I feel as cool as a cucumber."

Albert smiled as he turned to continue the formal greetings.

Candy sighed with satisfaction. Despite all his magnitude, he remained the same with her.

Several waiters were going around, carrying glasses of the best wine.

When at last they finished receiving the guests, Albert helped her delicately until they reached their seats.

-"Nervous?" he asked her with complicity.

-"Yes," she admitted. "And what about you?"

-"Me too."

-"Are you really nervous?" she asked incredulous.

-"Of course; this is the first time I'm getting engaged."

Candy laughed.

-"It is for me too."

-"Really?" he joked.

-"You are silly."

They laughed together.

Many people were looking at them with curiosity, some of them with cordiality, others with excessive interest and others with some envy. Nobody could deny that they made a nice couple.

The butler came close to Albert's ear to tell him it was time to announce the engagement.

-"Are you ready?" he asked her, unable to hide his slight euphoria.

-"I think so."

Her voice trembled; she was almost in panic.

It was true that there was a ring shining on her finger for a month now and that their engagement was a fact, but a public announcement was another matter.

The journalists of the most important newspapers in the whole country took their place as soon as the master of ceremonies requested everybody's attention. The engagement of one of the most powerful men of North America was something nobody wanted to miss.

Great Aunt Elroy, as the matriarch of the family, announced her nephew's engagement with her usual solemnity.

Candy was so nervous that instead of hearing Great Aunt Elroy's words she was hearing the frantic beating of her heart in her ears. She felt her hands beginning to sweat excessively and the plaster on her foot beginning to chop...and the worst thing of all was that all eyes were on her, carefully examining her.

That moment Albert began to speak and Candy's heart practically stopped. His voice sounded firm and clear throughout the grand parlor. The control he had over himself and the authority he had over the others were noticeable in his gestures.

-"I want to thank you, on behalf of the entire Ardlay family and especially on behalf of Candy and myself, for joining us in this moment which is so special to us."

Many applauses flooded every corner, while dozens of flashes captured the image of the couple from several angles.

After the traditional toast, a soft melody began to sound everywhere. People were looking at them expectantly.

Albert turned and with a manner very similar to that of kings he asked her to dance. Candy held her dress and was going to extend her hand but she stopped. How on earth was she going to dance with her foot plastered?

-"My foot is in plaster," she whispered, with her eyes wider than usual.

-"Leave that to me," answered Albert with a smile that erased the last five seconds from her life.

Albert held her by the waist, gently and firmly at the same time and with a movement almost imperceptible for the rest of the people he let her stand on his shoes and began dancing...

Candy was practically floating in every sense of the word...not only because her feet weren't touching the floor, but also because Albert had her as close to his body as he had never had any other person in his life...

That closeness caused strong shudders in her body and an excessive warmth through her skin...But that warmth wasn't oppressive; it was rather fascinating. She didn't want him to let her go, ever.

Albert was looking deeply into her eyes. It was the first time he had her so close to him. Her curves adjusting to his body caused a sensation both pleasant and torturing.

Any word escaping him at that moment would be absurd before such proximity.

That proximity subtly evaporated the feeling which was growing strong in those two hearts that began to beat as if they were one; that feeling which each one of them vainly attempted to hide, ignoring that despite not being openly exposed, it was there, present, as strong and indestructible as the hardest of metals and as subtle as if it were mist. It was present and it couldn't be touched.

How could they explain everything they felt? How could they detain everything that was brewing inside them?

They felt dragged to unknown waters, where, at the slightest carelessness, they would lose what little sanity they had left...It was almost impossible for each one of them to resist the magnetism of the other.

Why was she looking at him like that? There was so much longing, so much tenderness in her eyes, that she made him feel imprisoned.

Why was he looking at her like that? There was so much passion in his eyes, so much warmth, that she was melting like butter.

That proximity said so many things and at the same time it concealed just as many.

-"Would you like to take some rest?" asked Albert, in an attempt to silence the feeling that was struggling to materialize at that moment.

-"No...not yet," she said, enchanted by that heaven which was enveloping her.

Albert raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. Their eyes met in a different way. For a moment, he had the feeling that she suspected he was boiling inside, like an ocean of fire. He came closer to her until he brushed her golden curls. His secret needed to come out of his lips at that precise moment...

-"Candy..." he said firmly.

-"Oh, forgive me; I'm sorry," apologized Candy in distress, interrupting the confession. "Your feet must be killing you."

How could she forget that she was standing on Albert's feet? She was so thoughtless.

-"Don't worry about my feet, you're almost weightless...I believe that plaster weighs more than you do..."

He smiled as his secret was silenced again.

Candy smiled sadly. She didn't want to be a burden for Albert...well, not any more than she already was...

-"We'd better take some rest...We have danced two pieces in a row," she suggested.

-"If that is what you want," Albert said reluctantly.

She only managed to nod. His gaze made it almost impossible for her to speak.

He carefully led her to their seats, holding her by the waist. People were watching them with excessive attention, analyzing every detail of the Ardlay heir and his fiancée.

Several people came to talk to them about various topics, in a clear attempt to get to know better the woman who had been able to conquer the indomitable heart of the patriarch of the Ardlays. However, some businessmen took advantage of that to talk about business with the tycoon, and when that happened, Candy entertained herself watching the people who were dancing.

She looked around until she spotted Archie and Annie dancing. She fixed her eyes on their faces. Annie was looking at him with so much love but Archie's look was different, more distant.

Then she remembered how that relationship had begun...Archie was about to tell her something...when Annie interrupted them bursting into tears. Since then, they had always been together...as if by obligation. She turned away, looking for Albert...He had moved a few steps away from her.

Was she doing the same thing with Albert?

Albert's eyes met her at that precise moment. He didn't let her out of his sight. The warmth of his gaze was so real that she could almost feel it. Suddenly Candy felt like caressing his face, like touching his skin...She had never felt this for anyone...neither for Anthony...nor for Terry...Her fingers felt the aching need to touch him. She smiled at him with desolation, thinking that what she felt for him would never be reciprocated. Her heart was beating wildly every time he looked at her, preventing her from thinking clearly.

Albert sat next to her a few minutes later, apologizing for leaving her alone.

-"Would you like to dance?" he asked her, yearning to have her close to him again.

-"Yes...but I'd better not..." she answered hesitantly.

-"Why not?"

-"I don't want to make your feet flat," she admitted.

Albert laughed heartily, unwittingly attracting the looks of the people.

He was a kind and friendly man, but it was very rare to hear him laughing like that.

-"Candy, the worst that can happen to me is a bunion."

-"Albert!" she complained with a smile.

-"You'd better come along," he said, while he was getting up and taking her hand. "Let's dance," he assured her, as he helped her stand up.

-"All right, but don't blame me later for your flat feet or for the bunions you'll surely get," she joked.

Albert laughed again.

-"That will be my responsibility," he declared with a wide smile, winking at her.

That closeness was dizzying, addictive and tormentingly fascinating. From time to time, one or another flash took them out of the enrapture in which they were submerged with their proximity to each other.

Nobody except themselves could deny that they seemed to be in love with each other. As the saying goes, nobody is more blind than the one who doesn't want to see.

Archie was looking at them with curiosity...They were closer than any other dancing couple, but something called his attention. Candy was taller than usual. He lowered his eyes a little and smiled at the discovery that she was standing on Albert's feet.

He took the cup that was near him. He smiled regretfully when he remembered the great love he had always kept in his heart for that girl who had managed to conquer the hearts of all the Ardlays: Anthony's, Stear's, Archie's, even that intractable Neal's. Everybody had been charmed by her smile. It was impossible for Albert not to fall for her too...

But only one had managed to conquer her: Albert. The way she was looking at him simply expressed adoration which was reflected in her green eyes. She hadn't even looked at Granchester like that. That was good.

But it was useless to dwell on that love now...It would always be an impossible love for him, a platonic love...At least he would see her happy beside his uncle and not suffering beside that conceited Granchester. He smiled with relief when he realized that it made him immensely happy to see her with Albert. It was time to free his heart of unattainable feelings. He turned his face and looked tenderly at Annie, who instantly corresponded.

Candy went to the dressing table with the help of her crutches. Before leaving, she looked at herself in the mirror for a few moments. Her finger traced slowly each one of her freckles, especially those on her nose. She had never complained about having them, despite the fact that she had been teased about them a long time ago. She looked steadily at her reflection in the mirror...Albert had never teased her about them...

Would he find them pretty? She wanted to be pretty for him...

She brought her hand to her cheek and then she remembered regretfully the blows she had received in her life...Anthony was the first one who had slapped her when she had fallen into the waterfall... Of course it had been her fault but...She shook her head a little and her memories brought her back to Scotland when Terry had given her another slap after she had slapped him first...She rubbed a little that spot, somehow distressed...and then a comforting feeling filled her again when she remembered two big, strong hands that always caressed her with excessive tenderness, as if she were made of glass... Albert was always tender with her...always...

She closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a deep sigh. How could she prevent that feeling from growing, when it was fed by unique and incomparable details?

She opened her eyes with a smile and saw in the mirror that they were shining more brightly every time she thought about him.

When she left the dressing table, her smile was instantly erased as she found herself face to face with Eliza. How unfortunate.

-"Candy, you'll never stop being a stable girl," she said, looking scornfully at her.

-"I'm sorry, Eliza, I didn't hear you."

-"Of course you did. Only you could think of presenting yourself to such an important event with your foot in a plaster."

-"It wasn't planned. Excuse me."

She lifted her head. She wouldn't be intimidated by that harpy. She tried to avoid her.

-"Not so fast," said Eliza, getting in her way. "Do you think Uncle William is marrying you for love?" she asked contemptuously.

-"I don't think that..." admitted Candy with a lump in her throat.

-"You don't?"

Eliza smiled triumphantly.

-"I'm sure of that."

Of course, she didn't believe it herself, but somehow she had to counterattack Eliza's poisonous remarks.

Eliza felt angry. How could she be so sure about that?

-"Terry didn't fall into your trap, so you've decided to catch the big fish, right?" she continued.

-"You are crazy, Eliza."

-"No, I'm not," Eliza assured her, seeing Annie approaching. "Enjoy your evening...because very soon your dream will be over."

She turned her eyes to the left on purpose, so that Candy would look there too.

Eliza wanted her to see Albert who was talking pleasantly to a woman almost as tall as he was. She looked like a model.

-"No doubt Elizabeth measures up to the circumstances more than you do," she snapped with superiority and with a haughty look in her eyes.

Candy looked at Albert, feeling uncomfortable. She remembered that woman with the mellow voice whom she had seen at Eliza's ball. And she was the one who had been suggested as a bride for Albert by the Council of the Ardlays. For a moment she felt like crying. But she wouldn't let Eliza see that.

-"Albert asked me and not her to marry him," she said, clinging to her crutches. "If he had wanted to be with her, he would have accepted the suggestion of the Council to marry her, but he didn't." – She straightened up as much as the crutches allowed her. –"I hope you keep enjoying the party, Eliza, because you may not receive any invitation for MY WEDDING," she declared.

-"What...?" stammered Eliza in panic.

Annie intercepted them the moment Candy was dodging Eliza.

-"Are you all right, Candy?" she asked when she saw that she was more flushed than usual.

-"I'm fine, Annie..."

She took a deep breath. She wanted to get out of there but she could not. It was her engagement party. She had to behave according to the circumstances.

Albert had seen the encounter of Candy and Eliza from a distance.

-"Excuse me, Elizabeth."

-"Please, William, don't tell me you're going to leave me so soon? Besides, you owe me a dance."

She smiled with feigned innocence. She knew Eliza was going to delay William's supposed fiancée so that she could seduce him.

-"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but I've promised Candy that I would dance only with her. Excuse me," he apologized again.

Elizabeth was a manipulative woman, and Albert had known that since the first time he had met her. And he also knew that her interest in him had to do with his social status and his money. But he was not a puppet on a string...He knew what he wanted and that was a blonde girl with freckles and green eyes who had just had a very unpleasant meeting. He walked towards her.

-"Is everything all right?" he asked her as she was trying to sit down.

-"Yes..." she answered, somewhat surprised when she saw him beside her, helping her with the crutches and her seat.

-"What did Eliza tell you?"

-"You know her...She's always so subtle..." she said, trying to joke.

Albert was looking steadily at her.

-"How subtle was she this time?" he asked again, more emphatically.

Candy looked away, avoiding Albert's eyes. She didn't want him to notice the bad time she had just passed...

To her astonishment she discovered that Eliza and that Elizabeth were whispering in a corner. Those two were conspiring.

It was true that she had always put aside her happiness for the happiness of others...That's why she had left Terry that cold winter night in New York. But now it was different...because she needed Albert as she needed air to breathe...Now she was willing to fight hard in order to get what she had always been denied. Love.

-"Eliza told me that Elizabeth is more worthy of being your fiancée than I am..." she confessed with a sigh.

That moment Eliza was looking over her friend's shoulder towards Candy's table. She had to take a step back when she met her uncle's fiery gaze. She swallowed hard. That cursed orphan couldn't possibly have told him everything...

The front pages of all the newspapers in the whole country covered the news of the magnate's engagement with large headlines and photographs that gave a clearer idea of the great event that had taken place in Chicago.

-"I can't believe it!" said Candy in astonishment, looking with her eyes wide open at her picture in all the newspapers. "Everybody is talking about our engagement!" she added incredulously.

-"It's natural, Candy," answered Archie seriously. "You have just disillusioned the matchmakers in the whole country."

And he laughed.

Albert smiled patiently and shook his head. For a moment he imagined himself taking up Candy's crutches and throwing them at his nephew's head.

Each was holding a different newspaper. Even Aunt Elroy was reading carefully all the comments about the party, ascertaining with her own eyes that there were not negative remarks and congratulating herself on having organized it so well.

-"Everything was perfect," she declared with a satisfied smile, closing the last newspaper she had just finished reading.

Of course, if Candice hadn't had her foot in a plaster, it would have been quite perfect, but Aunt Elroy had to admit that the girl knew how to behave. Her lessons had somehow helped her although much more still needed to be done.

Candy smiled with relief. At least she hadn't made a mess of it as she had done in her presentation years ago.

-"Of all the comments I have read," continued Aunt Elroy with a smile, "what I like the most is that of the New York Times. Even if the photograph is too...revealing..."

-"Who's got the New York Times?" asked Candy with curiosity.

Albert raised his eyes amused and looked at her over the newspaper he was holding in his hands.

-"I have," he replied, closing it and walking towards her to hand it to her.

-"But you are reading it, aren't you?"

-"I have finished it," he assured her gently. "You are right, Aunt," he agreed smiling, as he was giving the newspaper to Candy. "The best photograph is that of the New York Times," he added mischievously.

Candy looked at the photograph and her eyes opened wide. They had been captured the moment they were dancing with their foreheads almost touching each other...Did they seem to be in love?

No, she was the one who seemed to be very much in love. She blushed instantly.

Albert smiled widely, remembering that exactly that moment he was about to confess his feelings to her...

-"This photograph was a little...indiscreet," added the old lady immediately.

-"You are right, Albert," interrupted Archie. "This photograph is the best of all."

Archie was standing beside Candy, looking at the photograph.

-"I think you should ask for the negatives from the newspaper and enlarge it...You look so much in love with each other..." he finished, letting out a sigh in a theatrical manner.

Albert laughed, trying to diminish the effect of Archie's words.

-"Be quiet, Archibald," added Aunt Elroy, somewhat uncomfortably.

-"But they're getting married...What's wrong if everybody thinks they're in love?" Archie continued.

Albert and Candy couldn't help blushing.

That photograph was simply the materialization of a feeling that was palpable in the air...

In New York, in the dressing room of one of Broadway's most famous actors, a man with blue eyes was looking incredulous at the same photograph. His hands wrinkled that newspaper with restrained anger, throwing it against the mirror with the force of impotence...

Those words came to his mind.

-"He's the only one acceptable for Candy..."

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Written by Tita Calderón

Translated by Fay

The office door opened after a few light knocks. Margaret entered with a folder in her hands. Albert didn't even raise his eyes to look at her. He was concentrated on some statistics that Archie had just given him.

The girl put delicately the folder on the table, waiting for him to look at her. She hesitated a moment, not deciding to approach him. She knew he was concentrated on his work and she didn't want to bother him.

-"Sir..." she called him in a hesitant voice, seeing that he hadn't even noticed her presence.

Albert didn't take his eyes off the document.

-"Yes, Margaret," he answered in a distracted manner.

Archie looked up. It seemed to him she was nervous.

-"There's a young man outside who wants to talk to you."

-"Does he have an appointment?"

-"No, sir."

Albert sighed in resignation. Margaret didn't use to overlook those things.

-"Ask him what he wants to talk to me about and then give him an appointment," he said wearily.

-"Yes, I did," she assured him awkwardly. "But he says it's very personal."

-"Very personal?"

-"Yes, sir."

-"Ask George to attend to it."

-"He said that when I tell you his name, you'll receive him immediately."

Albert's blue eyes looked skeptical as he was waiting for her to tell him the name of the mysterious man who considered himself so important.

-"He told me that his name is Terrence Granchester," she said with some apprehension.

Albert made no gesture; he just squeezed the paper he was holding in his hands. Deep down he had been expecting that visit since New York Times had published his engagement.

-"You aren't going to receive him, are you?" asked Archie, annoyed by the arrogance of that conceited aristocrat.

-"Why not?"

-"But..."

Archie looked at him, without understanding his calm attitude. Didn't he realize what that stuck-up noble want? Evidently he did not!

-"Let him enter in five minutes, Margaret," requested Albert without getting upset.

-"Yes, sir," she answered, surprised to see that that young man was right.

-"Albert, I'm leaving through the other door," said Archie, unable to hide his irritation, as soon as the secretary left them alone. "I don't want to see him."

-"Are you sure? I thought you were good friends," joked Albert, trying to alleviate the tense atmosphere.

-"Oh, please," replied Archie. "That aristocrat and I have nothing in common."

 _Except our old love for Candy,_ he thought with nostalgia.

Albert took a deep breath while he was preparing himself to face what he considered a trial. If Terry had come all the way to Chicago from New York because of that announcement, then he must have something important to say about it. He touched his chin somewhat restlessly.

The knock on the door accelerated his pulse a little. He focused his eyes on it cautiously as it opened.

-"Enter, please," said Margaret, holding the handle of the open door.

A pair of deep blue eyes looked coldly at the man who was standing behind the desk.

-"Terry, how nice to see you," Albert greeted him politely.

The door closed behind him and his eyes turned to ice. He took two big steps to get close enough to the desk and throw on it the newspaper that had brought him from so far.

-"So, then, 'the only one acceptable for Candy'!" he snapped raising his voice.

Albert saw Terry's hand trembling slightly while he was leaning on the newspaper as if it were going to fly away...He knew he was facing a man who hadn't said yet a final goodbye to his past, even though he had taken a completely different path.

-"Maybe I exaggerated a little," declared Albert, making a gesture to him to sit down.

-"Damn!" shouted Terry, striking a blow on the photograph that lay on the table, as if that could put out the fire that burned inside him.

His breathing became agitated as if he had run for miles.

-"You should have told me!"

-"Would that have changed anything?" asked Albert calmly, as he was heading to the little bar that was in a corner of the office and serving two glasses of whisky.

-"Yes, I would have smashed your face that very moment and saved me the trip."

Albert smiled faintly as he extended a glass towards him. Terry took it after hesitating a bit. He had wanted to beat Albert, but standing in front of him, all his anger was subsiding. Deep down he knew that he had nothing to say about it.

After taking a couple of sips, Terry decided to accept Albert's invitation to sit on a sofa that was a few steps away from the large desk.

-"Well, I don't even know why I'm here. I wanted to punch your face," he admitted, taking another sip. "But now I feel a little like an idiot."

-"You're just trying to say goodbye to your past in order to be able to face a new life."

Albert's words were spoken very firmly.

-"Maybe...You're right..."

Both kept silent for several minutes.

-"Now I can understand why it was...easy for Candy to say goodbye to me," said Terry sadly.

-"I can assure you that it was not..." Albert defended her.

He had felt Candy's pain almost as if it had been his own.

Terry made a gesture to him to continue.

-"She had you...here...waiting for her..."

He accentuated every word.

The words spoken in that New York hospital resounded loudly in his mind as if he were listening to them at that precise moment.

-"I have to return to Chicago...Albert needs me," Candy had told him during their farewell...

-"You had Susanna."

Albert's words took him out of his reverie.

-"It wasn't the same."

-"Candy was suffering very much when she came back. You have no idea how..."

-"I'm sure about that," Terry scoffed, interrupting Albert.

Albert looked at him for a moment and saw his contained resentment slowly coming to the surface.

-"I don't understand what this is all about now," declared Albert, getting up. "You're supposed to be getting married and to be in love with...Karen, right?"

-"Yes, I am," confessed Terry firmly.

-"So?"

Terry was silent and started walking to and fro.

-"I want you to understand why I left my past aside...why I am here... why I never tried to see her..."

The last words were spoken almost in a whisper.

-"You don't have to do that."

-"I want to do that..." Terry assured him decidedly.

He needed once and for all to get out what he had kept so jealously inside him during all this time.

Night was falling over Chicago but Albert was still in the office, looking through the windows, without seeing anything, with his arms crossed.

A loud sigh came from the depths of his soul when he spotted a couple walking hand in hand in the street...How much he wanted to walk with Candy like this...

But now he felt that future which had seemed so close to him was moving away as if it were the light of a shooting star.

What had he done?

He had sent Terry straight to Candy himself after listening to his reasons.

The knock on the door interrupted his thoughts but he didn't turn around.

-"William, I have just reviewed the bank's accounting and everything is in order," said George behind him.

-"Thank you, George."

Seeing that Albert was not turning, George knew that something was wrong.

-"It seems young Granchester's visit was not a friendly one," he remarked cautiously.

-"No; on the contrary, it was very convenient," explained Albert in a distant manner.

-"Is that right?"

-"I've just been thinking," declared the young man after a moment.

George shook his head in confusion. He knew he'd better leave him alone, battling with his internal demons.

-"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

-"Yes...all right, George...Please tell Margaret to go too and Richard to leave me the car keys..."

George raised an eyebrow, confirming his theory, as he was leaving. Young Granchester's visit was not as nice as Albert was trying to make it seem.

Margaret was disappointed to learn that her boss was left alone. No doubt the handsome actor's visit was not so pleasant, because since he had left, he had seemed worried.

-"Sir," she said, leaving the door open and hoping he would turn around, "I'm leaving."

She expected him to confirm that this was his order.

-"Have a good rest, Margaret," he replied in a distant manner, without turning.

-"You...you too..."

Albert didn't answer; he just kept looking through the window.

Margaret lowered her head, feeling unable to help him, as she closed the door.

The building was completely silent. Night was darker than usual, just like his soul. He closed his eyes for a moment, recalling the last words of his conversation with Terry.

...

-"She had the opportunity to talk to me and she did not." – The last three words were spoken harshly. – "She left me in that traveling theatre without saying a single word to me."

Bitterness was palpable in each word of his.

-"You should ask her why she did it," suggested Albert.

-"What for?"

-"So that you can free your soul," he added.

Terry remained still as a statue, astonished at Albert's words.

-"Can I see her?"

There was a mixture of surprise and bewilderment in his voice.

-"Of course. Candy is my fiancée, not my prisoner," Albert assured him.

-"Well...I don't know where I can find her..."

That seemed more like an excuse.

Albert took a piece of paper from the desk and wrote down the address Terry needed.

-"You can meet her there," he said, extending the paper towards him.

-"You don't mind?"

Terry was confused.

Albert smiled sadly. He did mind, of course. But he was a man who had always respected freedom...Moreover, it was himself who had guided Candy towards Terry that time in Rockstown in order to encourage a meeting between them, thinking that would be enough for them...But he had been mistaken...

...

A muffled sigh came out of his chest. For the first time he didn't want to return home. Maybe she was waiting for him and he would see in her eyes the crystallized anguish after that encounter which he had propitiated once again.

He needed a drink. He took the car keys and drove down a few streets until he found an open bar. It had been a long time since he had entered a bar, but now he needed something to help him forget his impotence...his stupidity...his cursed idea of freedom...

The hours passed slowly as he remembered how his feelings had changed little by little for that little crybaby he had met on Pony's Hill...

At the beginning, when he met her crying on the hill, he felt tenderness for her. Later, when he rescued her from the river, he felt the desire to protect her, not only because she was so young and facing life alone, but also because of the injustices she suffered from the Leagans, who despite having so much money had forced her to sleep in the stable...

The letter he received from his nephews was the incentive he needed to put her under his care and adopt her...Since then he felt the responsibility to watch over her, and although he couldn't show up freely as the man who had adopted her, he did watch over her, pretending to be a vagabond who was always there when she needed him the most...He had lived longer with her than with his own nephews. It was because of her that he traveled to the other side of the Atlantic, to be close to her and take care of her, to support her in her crazy and rebellious actions.

At that time Candy was still a child and Albert only felt the desire to protect her.

Everything was fine, until he lost his memory and their paths crossed in Chicago...It was at that moment that everything began to change. He didn't remember anything and therefore he didn't know what joined him to Candy, except what she told him.

He took a sip from the glass he was holding in his hand, while thinking that he should have left when there was still nothing binding him to her...But Candy found him...Only she could know where to find him...

Living with her was as easy as breathing, as easy as smiling. He knew very well that Candy's heart was not free and he never thought that his feelings were changing until she left for New York...

That precise moment he understood that what he felt for her went beyond mere friendship. He didn't need to recover his memory if Candy was with him.

He took another sip, thinking in detail of everything he had kept silent about for so long, everything he had concealed, everything he had refused to accept, believing it was only friendship.

Now he breathed because she breathed, he smiled because she smiled, his heart was beating because she was by his side.

That feeling was sometimes confusing.

-"I'm sorry, sir...We're closing."

The voice of the barman made him look up.

He wasn't drunk, maybe a little tipsy...but nothing made sense anymore. He wished he could become a vagabond again and disappear without giving any explanation. Suffering in solitude was the best remedy for the soul...He knew that very well.

He got up, unwilling to return home. He felt lost in a feeling that now

filled his entire soul, but with a million thoughts on his mind.

Everything was dark when he spotted the great mansion. At least Candy would be asleep. That relieved him and at the same time caused him a profound sadness.

He entered stealthily so as not to wake anyone. He was about to climb the first step of the stairs when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something white on the big sofa of the living room. He turned his face slowly to discover Candy lying there. His heart skipped a beat with penitence. He hadn't thought she would wait for him so late. On the other hand, he didn't want to feel so dependent on her.

He approached slowly and took her gently in his arms. He smiled faintly despite himself while he was carrying her to her room. It was so good to see her asleep...to feel her safe in his arms...He pulled her a little closer to his chest trying to fill himself with the subtle floral scent emanating from her hair.

He put her to bed very carefully, trying not to wake her up, but as he was tucking her in she inevitably was awakened.

-"Albert?" she said in a sleepy voice as she tried to see him in the darkness.

-"Go to sleep, little girl. It's very late."

-"What time is it?"

-"I believe it's three o'clock."

He was a little doubtful before answering.

-"Three o'clock?" repeated Candy in astonishment, fully awake now.

Albert had never come home so late.

-"Why did you come so late?"

-"I had things to do," he replied simply, moving away.

Candy bit her lip...Albert was a little strange...and smelled very slightly of alcohol. Had he been drinking?

-"Wait, Albert," Candy asked him.

She had to hold him back somehow. Her heart was screaming to her not to let him go.

-"It's very late; we'll talk tomorrow, little girl," he said in a distant manner.

-"I just...just..."

She hesitated, visibly sad. She didn't know how to detain him.

Albert, tormented by Candy's pleading voice, approached the edge of the bed where she had tried to sit up. The plaster didn't let her move freely.

When he was close enough, Candy hesitated a little and extended her hands, trying to invite him to come closer to her. With somewhat clumsy movements she made him bend over to her. Hesitantly she touched his face, first with her fingers and then with both hands. She could perceive Albert's distressed look in the half-light. Something was wrong. Her heart constricted.

Not knowing how, she stretched herself a little until her nose brushed Albert's cheek. She intended to place a kiss there but Albert turned slowly and their lips met, soft, warm, eager. That touch left both of them paralyzed for a moment...

Albert pressed her lower lip between his own lips and her taste instantly intoxicated him. Almost blinded with longing, he gently moved his mouth over those inexperienced lips trying to open them delicately...It was then that he felt her tremble and open her lips to the unknown, inviting him to enter her mouth...His tongue subtly explored that longed-for interior while a moan came out of his throat.

-"Candy..." he murmured in a muffled and distant voice.

Candy felt her body dissolving...Albert kissed like an angel or rather like a god...She had never thought that a kiss could ignite her whole body...

She felt Albert holding her head to bring her closer to him, while his fingers sank into her curly hair. How many times she had dreamed of such a kiss...

She moved her fingers to his face and maybe it was that movement which made him stay still...Terrified of what he had done, he walked away abruptly...That wasn't the way to kiss her. Not like that, not after a few drinks...She deserved a kiss with all senses involved and in broad daylight.

Candy staggered a little at his distance, visibly disturbed by the kiss.

-"Albert?" she said, seeing he had gone rigid.

-"We'll talk tomorrow...Now it's not time for...for a conversation...You know what Aunt Elroy is like," he said apologetically, trying to hide the turmoil inside him.

Candy watched Albert turning around stiffly. Before leaving, he turned slightly, without facing her. It was as if he wanted to say something to her...but in the end he continued on his way.

When he closed the door, Albert leaned on it for a few moments, trying to find his normal breathing. He couldn't talk to her in that state...He needed to have all of his five senses.

Candy hugged the pillow, trying to calm her heart. She felt like floating...Without realizing it, she licked her lips, in an attempt to preserve the taste of his own lips. That was what she called a kiss in the full extent of the word...It was like reaching heaven and talking to God.

-"Candice?"

Candy looked up quickly from her cup of milk when Aunt Elroy called her. She was on the clouds.

-"Yes, Aunt Elroy?"

-"When you get married, you will continue living here, won't you?"

Her voice showed some fear.

-"I...I think so," she answered hesitantly. "Why?" she asked, somewhat surprised by the unusual question.

-"Well...because...Will..."

-"Good morning!" Archie greeted them, entering the dining room.

The old lady decided to keep her questions until she was alone with Candice.

-"Albert has already left for the office?" asked Archie, seeing that he was not at the table.

-"He hasn't got up yet," replied Aunt Elroy in her usual rigid tone that didn't allow another question.

-"That's strange, isn't it?" said Archie, as if talking to himself.

Candy lowered her head, trying to hide her blush, when she heard his name. Her heart responded with a strong beating and she recalled that kiss in the darkness, while stifling a sigh that came from her soul. "And what about the visit you received yesterday, Candy?" asked Archie naturally.

Albert was about to enter the dining room with a big smile on his face, when he heard his nephew's question. He stood still.

-"It was entertaining; I hadn't realized how much I had missed talking like that."

-"I can imagine," added Archie amused.

-"It's as if time hadn't passed at all."

Candy's voice revealed a mixture of emotion and happiness.

Albert remained breathless. He had come down willing to tell Candy everything he felt...willing to put his heart into her hands...He was about to turn around when the butler greeted him.

-"Good morning, Sir Ardlay."

-"Eh...Good morning."

He entered the dining room almost inertly. He rather wanted to run away from that place.

-"Good morning," he said, forcing a smile. "I'm sorry I was late," he added apologetically, as he was sitting at the head of the table.

-"Don't worry, my boy," replied Aunt Elroy immediately.

Candy smiled at Albert, but unlike other times he didn't even look at her.

-"I just want some strong coffee, thank you," he said to the maid who approached him with the coffee pot.

-"Right away, sir."

-"You should have asked your friend to stay here, Candice," snapped

Aunt Elroy.

-"I did, but that was not possible," answered Candy, trying to ignore the fact that Albert wasn't looking at her.

Maybe he felt uncomfortable because of the kiss.

-"At least I hope your invitation for lunch was accepted," the old lady said somewhat reproachfully.

-"Yes, Aunt."

-"All right. I don't want anybody to think that the Ardlays are not hospitable."

Albert choked on his coffee as he listened to that conversation. He was confused. On the one hand he was annoyed by the way Candy was talking about her visitor; on the other hand he didn't understand why his aunt showed so much kindness towards Terry.

The best thing for him to do was to go to the office immediately. He made an effort to finish his coffee and got up, apologizing to everybody.

-"If you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. I was late. I have a meeting."

-"Are you coming for lunch?" asked Candy, almost at the moment Albert was crossing the threshold.

He stopped for a moment...

-"I'll do what I can," he answered coldly, as he was walking quickly away from the dining room.

Everyone looked at each other in surprise. Candy bit her lip. She was sure that something was wrong with Albert. Her heart felt heavy in her chest.

When George arrived at the office, he found Margaret busy in writing.

-"Too much work?" he asked naturally.

-"Good morning, Mr. Johnson," Margaret greeted him with a quick smile. "It seems that Sir Ardlay is not in a very good mood," she confessed uncomfortably.

-"I can't believe that," declared George incredulously.

-"Believe it...He has made me repeat the same sentence three times," she added distressed.

George straightened up a little...Maybe young Granchester's visit had been worse than he had thought.

He entered the office and found Albert looking carefully at some documents.

-"Good morning, William."

-"Hello, George," he answered, hardly looking up at him.

-"Is everything all right?" George asked cautiously.

-"Fine," Albert replied curtly, sinking back into his papers.

His expression was strained and one could notice that he didn't look well.

-"This document is ready, sir," said Margaret, with the paper in her hand.

-"Leave it there," he said coldly. "I need the statistics of last month."

-"Yes, sir, immediately."

-"But we have already filed them," added George.

-"I want to see them again."

-"I understand."

He could notice that Albert was not in the best of spirits. And he was sure that a certain blonde girl had something to do with that...

Archie noticed too Albert's bad mood as soon as he arrived, and it was getting worse as the day progressed.

-"I think we should send for Candy," he mused, as if talking to himself, while he was leaving his uncle's office to do a few things.

-"That's a good idea," added George, as the two men exchanged a knowing glance.

Margaret just looked at them anxiously. She had never seen her boss so annoyed. She doubted that this Candy could do anything to calm him down.

George entered with several folders while he was developing an idea that might improve his boss's mood.

-"Here are the bank reports of the last months."

-"Thank you."

-"William..." he called him somewhat hesitantly.

Albert fixed his blue eyes impatiently on him.

-"May I ask you something personal?"

-"I don't want to talk about Terry," he said wearily.

-"Actually my question concerns Miss Candy and Margaret," replied George.

Albert frowned, without understanding, looking at him apprehensively.

-"I was wondering what Miss Candy had against Margaret," he added, as if he were really wondering about that.

-"What are you talking about?"

George simulated a smile; he knew that was the point where his bad mood might change.

-"Yesterday, when I returned to the mansion, Miss Candy asked me about you. When I told her you had stayed at the office, she became very sad; too sad, I would say. Then, when I was about to leave, she caught up with me and asked me a rather unconventional question..."

George kept silent on purpose.

-"What did she ask you?" Albert asked impatiently.

-"If you had remained alone with Margaret at the office."

He raised his eyebrows, waiting for William to process that information.

Albert barely smiled. That was a good sign.

-"When I answered her 'no', she smiled relieved," George continued, while observing with pleasure William who had changed his grim attitude and seemed more relaxed.

He waited a little; he knew William didn't need much information to draw his own conclusions.

-"I have the slight impression that she is jealous of Margaret. Before I left she asked me not to mention the matter to you."

-"And why did you?" Albert asked, somewhat reproachfully.

-"Because I wanted you to change that face of a living dead you've had all morning," he said smiling. "I'm sure Miss Candy will forgive my indiscretion, knowing it was for a good cause."

The two men exchanged a smile.

-"I'm sorry," apologized Albert.

-"You don't have to apologize. But may I know what has annoyed you so much?"

The confidence that existed between them for so long gave George the freedom to ask such direct questions.

Albert turned his eyes away, interlacing his fingers and bringing them to his chin.

-"Candy is very happy with Terry's visit," he confessed.

-"What?" asked George confused.

-"Yesterday Candy received Terry's visit and she is very happy with that. I know that shouldn't bother me but I can't help it, even though I gave the address to Terry myself so that he would visit her."

-"Are you sure about that?" asked George.

-"Of course I am. This morning everybody was talking about it."

George raised an eyebrow with resignation, hiding a smile.

-"What's more, they even invited him for lunch and nobody included me in that," he confessed annoyed.

-"But it's your house; you should be there," added George.

-"Do you think I should show up?"

-"I'm sure about that," affirmed George with something similar to a mischievous smile. "Besides, in that way you would clarify certain misunderstandings."

-"Misunderstandings?" asked Albert.

-"That's right," George confirmed. "Moreover, I think you should go if you want to get there before that 'guest'."

-"You know something, George?" he asked, clearly noticing the inflection in George's words.

-"Nothing that might worry you."

Albert looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He knew George was hiding something from him; he was no fool.

But whatever it was, he was going to find out. He took his jacket and

went straight to the mansion. He wouldn't leave the battle so easily...

especially since it was at his own house...

 **To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Written by Tita Calderón**

 **Translated by Fay**

The words of that book seemed to be dancing in front of her eyes; although she was trying to concentrate on reading she could not...She closed the book and looked carefully at the cover. The title was "Queen Margaret". No doubt it was a very interesting story which Aunt Elroy had suggested to her, but now she couldn't concentrate on that book. She had that kiss on her mind...

That kiss had kept her floating, hallucinating, sighing...She felt like a bird...It seemed to her she was flying whenever she recalled what it was like.

The two of them alone in the darkness...And those lips were so...so sweet, so insistent, so experienced...over her own lips...They had taken her to heaven!

But although it had been sublime, there was also something that disturbed her, that imprisoned her in a cloud very close to desolation; the thought that she had been the one who had caused it...

She brought the book to her chest and sighed. Maybe that was why Albert had moved away so abruptly, and his distant attitude that morning was more mortifying than disturbing to her. He had hardly looked at her, or rather, he hadn't looked at her at all.

She sighed helplessly, with her heart beating, and her lips felt an almost uncontrollable yearning to taste his lips again.

If only she could make him fall in love with her...But how? It seemed to her as unattainable as heaven.

It was best not to think about it because her heart almost stopped and her body was ignited with no reason at all. She decided to analyze Aunt Elroy's words.

After their usual refinement lesson she had confessed her fears to her. Candy was paralyzed when she heard her...

—"Candice, I would like you to continue living in the mansion when you get married," she had told her.

—"And why wouldn't we do that?" asked Candy, visibly confused.

The old lady took a deep breath, trying not to show weakness, but it was useless; she felt so vulnerable and what was worse, in front of that scatterbrained girl. However, she knew that if she wanted them to stay there, it was preferable to talk to her before talking to William.

—"William is thinking of buying a penthouse near the company for you two..." – She took another deep breath. – "But if you leave...the house will be very lonely...As you see, Archie barely comes here."

Candy bit her lip...That was something unexpected.

—"I would like William and you to live here...I won't be bothering you... I won't be interfering in your marriage."

—"Aunt...I don't know what to say...Albert hasn't told me anything..." she confessed hesitantly.

—"That's why I suggest it to you...before William tells you. I'm sure that if you ask him, he will stay," admitted Aunt Elroy in a defeated manner. "Living with an old woman like me must be a bother...but..."

—"Don't say that, Aunt...Besides, this house is so beautiful," said Candy, completely absorbed in the words of that imposing woman who seemed so fragile now...

She had never seen the old lady as vulnerable as she was that moment; and what's more, she had never thought she would live to hear her asking for something, especially something which had to do with Albert's decision. That was what most baffled her, because she didn't believe she was capable of influencing his will; that was absurd. It was almost impossible that she could change what Albert had decided, but she would give it a try, although the idea seemed crazy to her.

It was as crazy as the thought of trying to make him fall in love with her. It was like trying to touch the sun with her hands.

The crunching of the leaves as someone was stepping on them called her attention. In a reflex movement she removed the book from her chest and looked up at the imposing figure, at the calm walking, at the excellent features of that man who took her breath away and who was approaching through the path between the plants. The breeze was slightly moving his hair and he seemed to her like an angel fallen from heaven. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking at her with inscrutable eyes while he was trying to force a smile on his lips.

Her heart stopped for a moment before starting to beat frantically and sending blood straight to her cheeks that betrayed the nervousness she felt with his mere presence. She swallowed hard, not knowing what to do. A moment ago she was in the depths of despair because of his distant attitude and now that she saw him coming straight towards her she wanted to disappear. The memory of that kiss not only embarrassed her but it also upset her. She didn't know how to behave in front of him.

She swallowed again and smoothed out her dress, trying to look calm.

—"Hello."

—"Hello," Candy smiled nervously. "What are you doing here so early?"

—"I came for lunch," he answered seriously.

—"How nice!" – It was impossible for her to conceal her joy. – "You haven't eaten lunch here for a long time," added Candy with a nervous smile, trying to behave normally.

She felt strange. That kiss had distanced him from her and that made her sad.

Albert took a few steps away. He felt strange too.

—"When does your guest arrive?" he asked suddenly, without looking at her.

Candy was surprised.

—"Guest?" she repeated.

—"Yes; wasn't a guest supposed to come for lunch?" he asked again, looking at the trees far away.

—"Well, yes...but..."

—"Candy!" interrupted Dorothy in the distance.

—"Here I am, Dorothy," called Candy.

Dorothy stopped short when she saw the owner of the house next to her.

—Good afternoon, Sir Ardlay."

—"Hello, Dorothy."

—"Were you looking for me, Dorothy?" asked Candy, seeing that the girl had remained silent.

—"Well...yes, Miss," she stammered nervously. That man could make even the goddess Aphrodite herself nervous. "Madam Elroy wants to know if you are ready."

—"Yes, Dorothy, thank you."

Dorothy walked away quickly while Albert was looking at the sky with interest.

—"Aren't you going to change for your guest?" he asked quietly.

—"Actually, no..."

Candy hesitated as she looked at her clothes.

—"Your guest has come a long way just to see you," said Albert, trying to hide the sudden annoyance that invaded him.

—"Well, yes...but I don't think it would make any difference how I look."

Albert clenched his fists...That was too much.

—"I should have guessed it," he said coldly and with a touch of irony.

—"Albert, what's wrong?" asked Candy, noticing the harshness of his words and his hard expression, even though he wasn't looking at her.

—"What's wrong?" he retorted, turning around. "How am I supposed to be? Happy?"

He looked at her with piercing eyes.

—"Yes, I suppose so," answered Candy nervously, seeing Albert's change.

Now he seemed annoyed.

—"Well, I'm not," he declared, running his hand through his blond hair which was not so long now.

Candy moved away a little but then she turned to him again. Her heart had almost stopped.

—"I didn't think it would bother you if I had a visitor."

—"Yes, it does bother me," he said, extremely frustrated.

—"Why?" retorted Candy, almost on the verge of tears.

—"What do you mean, why?" he asked emphatically, fixing his eyes on her.

Candy didn't reply because she knew she was ready to cry. Albert was very annoyed and above all, he had never given her such a distant look. And everything because of that kiss.

—"I had never thought...you would be so happy with that visit," he confessed, trying to calm down when he saw Candy's troubled expression.

He had to control himself; he took a deep breath. He didn't lose his temper easily...but being replaced by Terry destabilized him. Just one visit and she seemed to forget she was engaged.

—"Why shouldn't I be happy? I even cried with surprise."

—"So you admit it?"

He felt hurting inside. He wanted to leave at that moment. He couldn't hold a peaceful conversation while he was feeling so uncomfortable. He turned and took a couple of steps.

—"Why does it bother you so much that Patty is visiting me?" asked Candy, unable to hold a tear. She wiped it off immediately. She didn't want to look like a crybaby.

Albert stopped and looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

—"What has Patty got to do with this?" he asked disorientated.

—"I don't know why you are annoyed that Patty is having lunch with me and that I'm glad to see her," said Candy, swallowing the tears that were struggling to come out.

—"I wasn't talking about her," he answered confused.

—"And whom were you talking about?"

Candy tilted her head to look at him.

—"About Terry," replied Albert, looking steadily at her.

—"Terry?" Candy blinked in surprise. "What has Terry got to do with Patty visiting me?"

—"Isn't Terry the one you're expecting?"

—"No..." answered Candy bewildered.

—"Who visited you yesterday, Candy?"

Albert felt the ground wobble slightly under his feet.

—"Patty," replied Candy without hesitation. "Who did you think it was?"

—"I thought it was...Terry," he confessed.

—"Terry?" She frowned. "Why would he visit me?"

Albert felt confused...That moment he understood Archie's question that morning and his aunt's suggestion that they should be hospitable, even George's words...and the misunderstanding he had referred to...He would pay for this...

—"Well...you see, Candy...Terry was in my office yesterday and I thought he would come to visit you."

—"Terry in Chicago?" Candy couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat. "...And what did he want?" She looked down at the book she was holding tight in her hands now, trying to prevent Albert from finding out the impact of the news.

Albert swallowed hard...He wished Aunt Elroy would come and help him get out of this. He, who had always been so sensible, had been blinded by jealousy...He had never before let himself be carried away by emotion, but there was a first time for everything, and no doubt this had been the first time for him...and it had to be with Candy. Who else could take out all of his facets...? Only her.

He kept silent. What was he going to tell her?

Candy was looking steadily at him, waiting for his answer.

—"Actually he wanted to talk about certain things..." he confessed after a moment.

—"What things?"

Albert felt like an accused in a trial. However, he deserved that since he had let jealousy dominate him. He looked at her for a moment, and decided to tell her the truth. Her eyes were scrutinizing him thoroughly.

—"He wanted to ask me why you hadn't looked for him in the traveling theatre in Rockstown.

Candy was breathless, and blinked her eyes.

—"And why did he ask you?" she inquired bewildered.

—"He thought I would have the answer, so I told him to ask you...that's why I thought he would come and see you."

—"He didn't," Candy said thoughtfully, turning her face away from Albert. "You told him to come and see me?"

Her question sounded more like a reproach.

—"I suggested it," he answered, almost in a whisper.

—"Why?"

 _Because I was an idiot,_ he thought. _Or because of my cursed principles of freedom._

But neither of those answers would convince her.

—"I thought it would be good for you to talk," he replied after a moment.

Candy's heart constricted with pain. Why did Albert want them to talk? She was full of doubts.

Then she felt Albert's hand under her chin. She hadn't noticed he had sat next to her. She avoided looking into his eyes.

—"Candy?"

It sounded more like a plea.

Candy looked up and immersed herself in that blue which was now her entire world. If only she could make him feel the same...That she had become his entire world too...

—"What's the matter?" insisted Albert, brushing gently her cheek with his thumb.

The excessive love she felt made her think that he was also looking at her with the same intensity.

—"I..."

She remained speechless.

What was she going to tell him? If she invented something, Albert would notice it. For a moment she didn't like at all the idea that he knew her so well. She took a deep breath.

—"I...I don't know...or rather, I don't understand...Why did Terry ask you about that? And I also don't understand how he found out I saw him in Rockstown."

Albert debated with himself for a moment, while he was trying to decipher Candy's look.

—"His mother told him you had been there."

—"Oh..."

She didn't know what else to say.

She relived the moments when she had talked to the great actress in that coffee shop, closing a chapter in her life. At that time she hadn't felt it that way, but seeing it in perspective, that was what she had done.

—"And...why didn't you talk to him then?" asked Albert quietly.

—"Well...because..."

She was struggling to find an answer. Until that moment she hadn't even realized why she had left without saying a single word to him.

—"Because...I...I was looking for you," she confessed.

For a few moments she felt again the old desperation to find him, the anxiety of knowing nothing about him. Back then, not even Terry's presence in that theatre had managed to calm down her anguish to find Albert.

She already loved him back then. That's why she hadn't talked to Terry...The truth was right in front of her eyes.

Albert's heart stopped and the air was trapped in his lungs. Had he been more important to her than Terry at the time?

—"Candy!"

A voice was heard in the distance.

Both looked at each other for a fraction of a second before turning around.

—"Hey, Patty!"

Candy raised her hand trying to appear calm.

Patty slowed down her steps when she saw Albert sitting next to Candy. She couldn't help getting nervous. It was silly to feel intimidated by that young man who might have been her uncle, but now she felt as if she didn't know him.

—"Hello, Patty. It's so nice to see you," Albert greeted her as he stood up.

—"Eh...hello, Albert." – Her cheeks blushed. – "Madam Elroy told me I would find you here, Candy," she excused herself.

Albert was more handsome than she remembered and she could see on his face that familiar expression that reminded her of Stear. Her heart constricted with pain.

—"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," she added quickly, trying to control that pain she had felt again upon returning to Chicago.

"You're not interrupting anything," Candy hurried to answer, although deep inside she knew she was lying. "Albert and I were just talking, as always. Isn't that so, Albert?"

—"That's right," he smiled. "It's a pleasure to have you with us again."

—"The pleasure is mine... I've missed you all," added Patty.

—"And we've missed you too, Patty," continued Candy, taking Patty's hands.

Patty felt she had interrupted something important.

—"I leave you to talk," was the only thing Albert said before he walked away.

Candy followed Albert with her eyes, confirming to herself that her love for him was not something new.

—"I think I've interrupted you, right?"

The intensity of their looks betrayed them.

—"No, Patty, not at all."

Candy smiled so that Patty wouldn't notice her turmoil.

At that moment she would have wanted to be alone...completely alone.

Archie and Annie joined them shortly after lunch. And although Patty was very happy to see her friends again, she kept feeling out of place, imagining what it would have been like if Stear was there...Everything in that place made her wound bleed again. She took a deep breath; she had to learn to live without him.

Behind her glasses, she looked closely at Annie, who, as always, overflowed with love for Archie, but something in him seemed different...He looked at her with more tenderness than she remembered. She sighed happily. At least that love was reciprocated now.

She turned her eyes towards Candy and Albert...They made such a beautiful couple. Although Albert was a little more mature than Candy, she noticed that he simply adored her. And it was needless to say that Candy looked at Albert with worship. She remembered when Candy talked about Terry and how her eyes were illuminated, but now she looked different, as different as a woman looks when she finds true love.

She had witnessed their camaraderie, but now there was something more...It was felt in the atmosphere when those two looked at each other...something that made her heart break with sadness and loneliness...She turned her eyes away, trying not to look at them. It hurt her. She met the face of Elroy Ardlay, who smiled at her. She couldn't define that but she knew that the old lady shared the same feelings with her...

—"And what made you come, Patty?" asked Annie timidly.

—"It's...because of the announcement of Candy's and Albert's wedding...When I read it in the newspaper I couldn't believe it. Then my grandmother Martha encouraged me to come."

She looked at her grandmother who smiled with complicity.

Candy had been so happy to see her friend that it didn't occur to her to ask about the reason for her visit.

—"Oh..."

She blushed.

—"Everybody has heard about the wedding from the newspapers," added Archie, somewhat awkwardly, recalling Granchester's visit the previous afternoon.

Luckily Albert had dispatched of him.

Albert exchanged a look with Archie.

—"Well, if you excuse me, I have to leave," Albert added, looking at his wristwatch.

—"Can't you stay a little longer?" Candy almost begged him.

—"I'm sorry, little girl, I can't. But I'll try to come home early," he said smiling.

—"I'm coming with you, Albert," said Archie. "I haven't finished yet the statistics you asked me to do this morning," he admitted.

Albert felt a little guilty as he remembered how angry he had felt at the office that morning.

—"Let's go then, work is waiting for us," he answered with a smile.

 _What a change,_ thought Archie, smiling too.

Albert approached Candy and kissed her on the forehead. It was the first time he did that in front of everybody but he wanted to make amends for his unfounded jealousy. Aunt Elroy just turned her eyes away while Candy was blushing.

Archie hesitated a little. He wanted to do the same with Annie, but they had no formal relationship like Albert and Candy, so he just winked at her, and she blushed as if he had kissed her.

Somebody's clearing of the throat caught Candy's attention; she had remained spellbound, with her gaze lost. She felt her forehead burning and wished that kiss had been on her lips instead...

All eyes were upon her, as if everybody was waiting for a reply from her.

—"Eh?"

Patty smiled, seeing that her friend was in a world of her own. She felt nostalgic. She would never feel so in love again.

—"I asked you," said Annie, "if you would have tea at my house this afternoon."

—"Tea?"

Candy was still in the clouds.

She looked at Aunt Elroy who just rolled her eyes, while Grandmother Martha was smiling.

If everyone began to notice that she had fallen in love, it was very likely that he would notice it too; that is, if he hadn't already noticed... And that kiss...She blushed.

She had to replace that idiotic expression she probably put on every time she looked at him with an indifferent one. She tried to straighten up in her seat while she was paying attention to the conversation with Annie.

—"My mama has sent you an invitation," said Annie, seeing that her friend didn't know what she was talking about.

—"Of course we have received it," Aunt Elroy hastened to reply, as she saw that Candy was very distant.

She brought the napkin to her mouth, trying to hide her smile.

—"Will you come?"

—"Certainly," answered Aunt Elroy.

—"Will you go too?" Candy asked Patty and her grandmother, trying to find an excuse not to attend.

—"Yes. Annie has invited us too."

—"But, Aunt Elroy," said Candy hurriedly, "I don't think I can come with my foot like this."

—"Candice, you don't need to do anything with your foot in order to have tea," explained Aunt Elroy.

—"Yes, Candy. My mama said she's going to give you the most comfortable seat."

Candy could hardly conceal the panic she felt. Since she and Albert had been engaged, they hadn't stopped receiving invitations. Her foot had been a good excuse. But now it seemed Aunt Elroy didn't care about that.

—"I think I'm not ready yet to attend something like that," she admitted, looking at her plate.

—"You are ready," the old lady assured her.

—"You don't have to worry, Candy. Only a few people will be there," added Annie.

—"We're going to have a lot of fun," said Patty, trying to cheer her up.

Candy bit her lip doubtfully.

—"As William's wife," Aunt Elroy began to say, "you will have to attend several gatherings. Sometimes you will go with him and other times you will have to go alone. You will be received by the best families. It's about time you familiarized yourself with this kind of things."

—"I'm not Albert's wife yet."

—"But you are his fiancée." – Aunt Elroy's firm voice made her look up. – "And you have to behave as such. With your head held high."

Her gaze swept the faces of the women who were sitting at the table, and all nodded slightly in agreement with her.

Albert arrived at the office with his heart beating as usual and with a faint smile, although he kept wondering:

 _Why didn't Terry come?_

When George entered the office, he immediately noticed William's changed mood.

—"Is everything all right?"

—"George," he said, debating with himself about how he would make him pay for the information he had omitted, "I think I should ask you to make an expense projection for the next twenty years. Would that be too little?"

He looked steadily at him.

George smiled widely.

—"I'm willing to do it if you wish, but I'm glad you are feeling better."

—"I behaved like a fool in front of Candy," Albert admitted. "I let jealousy possess me."

—"You?"

George couldn't believe it.

What characterized William was his way of thinking before acting. To hear him say that he had let himself be dominated by jealousy was something out of the ordinary and only confirmed that he was in love. George smiled pleased.

—"Yes, I..." Albert admitted in resignation. "I was so sure that her visitor was Terry that I didn't think of any other possibility...I saw him so determined to see her yesterday..." – He brought his hand to his chin. – "Why do you think he didn't?"

—"Maybe he thought it would be best to let things as they are."

—"I don't think so..." – He pondered. – "Anyway, George, I want you to find out if he's still in Chicago."

—"I will..."

Albert watched George as he was leaving, while thousands of questions were crowded in his mind. He would have much preferred that Candy and Terry met once and for all and told each other everything they had to say, than living with that anxiety.

Before entering Annie's house, Candy sighed courageously. She recalled all the times she had been humiliated by Eliza and her friends, and how many times they had looked down on her. Entering Annie's house as a guest still caused cramps in her stomach.

But she would do her best to be strong and face everything.

At least now she was with her friends and she also had Aunt Elroy, who, against all reason, seemed to support her.

—"Candy, my dear, what a pleasure to have you here," Mrs. Brighton greeted her. "Madam Elroy, Mrs. Martha, Patty, welcome to my house."

Candy swallowed hard. The order in which she used to greet was always starting with the most important person. Surely Mrs. Brighton had been mistaken.

They entered the parlor and contrary to what Candy had thought, all the women who were there greeted her politely. She could even swear that Annie's mother boasted with her presence.

She was introduced to each one of the guests. She already knew some of them because they were Aunt Elroy's acquaintances and she had seen some others at the engagement party. But when her eyes fell upon Elizabeth Robinson she felt again that feeling of discomfort she felt whenever she saw Eliza and her friends.

—"Candice," she greeted her coldly.

—"Elizabeth," she replied, while she couldn't help admiring the beauty of that woman.

She was the tallest of all the women present and she had the most arrogant look. From time to time Candy felt her gaze running all over her and their eyes met a couple of times.

She couldn't help wondering how it would be if Albert and Elizabeth had been engaged... A stab of pain pierced her soul with a much more overwhelming force than when she had separated from Terry.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth wanted to find out what William had seen in her that had made him propose to her. She had to find a way to approach her.

Eliza hadn't been able to give her much information. She only said that she was an orphan who had worked in the stables of her house, a thief, and all that stuff and nonsense in order to discredit her. If that was true William would have stayed away from her. There must be something else and she would find that out...

—"Did you know that Marian has also studied at St. Paul's?"

Mrs. Brighton's words made everybody present turn their eyes to the aforementioned lady. She was a woman in her early twenties, with big brown eyes and a bulging belly that betrayed her advanced state of pregnancy.

—"Really?" asked Annie.

—"Yes, that's right," she answered, a little intimidated by the looks of all the women who were there.

Elizabeth smiled with superiority.

—"It was there you met William Ardlay, right?" she asked, without looking at Candy.

—"Yes, I met him there," she replied, somewhat confused by that question.

—"Were you classmates?" asked Candy with interest.

Albert hadn't talked to Candy about his life at college and that had aroused her curiosity.

—"You might say that." – Marian didn't know who Candy was, or why she was interested in him. – "We were studying in the same year, but of course in different classrooms. You know boys and girls never mix at St. Paul's."

—"That's true," Annie hastened to reply, while Patty and Candy nodded.

—"Have you studied there too?"

—"Yes," answered all three in unison.

They looked at each other and smiled.

—"Marian," said Elizabeth with a hypocritical smile, "this is Candice." – She turned her eyes to Candy. – "William Ardlay's fiancée," she finished.

Marian was taken aback by that information. She was slightly disturbed but then she recovered.

—"Really?" she asked, trying to hide her bewilderment.

—"Yes," answered Candy with a smile.

—"Well, this is a surprise..."

She looked away for a few seconds while memories of the past were flooding her.

—"And how is he?" she asked, unable to hide her interest.

—"Very well," replied Elroy Ardlay with an icy look.

—"It's a pleasure to know William's 'fiancée'." – Marian looked at Candy with interest. – "What happened to your foot?"

—"I fell from a tree."

—"From a tree?"

—"I was trying to help some little birds that fell from their nest."

She had perfected her lie to such an extent that she had believed it herself.

—"Just like William..."

Candy looked at her without understanding.

—"William was just like that at St. Paul's, always hanging around with all animals. Sometimes he was reprimanded for that."

—"Really?"

—"Yes, that's how we became friends. I hated vermin and I started screaming like crazy when a lizard climbed on my uniform. He appeared out of nowhere and rescued me from that horrible animal. From then on I was eternally grateful to him."

Her memory brought her back to the exact moment when William jumped from a tree and took gently the lizard. Marian had looked at him with a rapt expression and from that moment she had fallen in love with him. And how could she help that; he was the handsomest boy she had ever seen in her life. That black uniform in contrast with his blond hair made him look more handsome than any other boy.

He was sensitive and seemed to hide a distant sorrow, but he never spoke about that.

The times she talked to him were when she found him among the trees, and she visited that place regularly in order to speak to him... although in the end he broke her heart.

—"Apparently he likes taking care of the helpless until now," said Elizabeth coldly, looking at Candy from head to toe.

Everybody turned their eyes to Candy, waiting for her reaction.

—"Yes, he has a noble soul," remarked Candy, not being upset by the derogatory comment.

Elizabeth looked elsewhere, disregarding her.

—"And what was he like at college?" asked Candy again.

—"Reserved, distant. I think that was what made everyone crazy about him."

Candy looked at her, without knowing whether she should feel jealousy or pride. The idea of a reserved and distant Albert didn't fit the Albert she knew...warm, tender and protective.

—"And how did you meet him?" Marian hastened to ask, before the memories flooded her eyes.

—"Well...I met him on Pony's Hill, near Lakewood. I think he was about twelve years old," answered Candy, while everybody was looking at her with interest.

—"Then you met him long before I did. He was about fourteen when we became friends. And how old were you?"

—"Six."

All of them opened their eyes wide, even Aunt Elroy...She had never thought their friendship was so old.

—"Please, let's pass to the tea room," asked Mrs. Brighton.

As soon as Albert got out of the car, George intercepted him.

—"Any news, George?"

—"Yes," he answered, looking at him worried.

—"I'm listening."

George took a deep breath.

—"It seems young Granchester was hanging around the mansion in the afternoon. A guard saw a young man with his characteristics and when he approached to ask him whom he was looking for, he left."

Albert straightened up while looking at him carefully.

—"And it seems he returned to New York; he checked out of the hotel."

—"Thank you, George," said Albert hesitantly.

He brought a hand to his chin, thinking about Terry's behavior.

—"I don't think you should worry about Miss Candy," George continued. "She's not in the mansion," he explained, seeing Albert's concerned face.

—"She's not? Where did she go?"

—"As Peter told me, she has gone with Madam Elroy to Miss Annie's house for tea."

Albert meditated for a moment.

—"Are they back now?" he asked George.

—"No."

—"Richard, take me to the house of the Brightons."

—"Right away, sir."

The afternoon had been entertaining for Candy. She would have liked to know a little more about Albert's student life but Aunt Elroy had changed the subject and had urged her in a very subtle way to talk with Patty.

A maid approached Mrs. Brighton's ear to warn her that William Ardlay was looking for Candy.

—"Candy, it seems your fiancé has come to see you," she said with excitement.

Receiving William Ardlay at one's home was a luxury not everybody could have.

—"Albert?"

Candy opened her eyes wide in excitement, while she was trying hastily to take up her crutches.

Everyone present looked stealthily at the threshold, in an attempt to see him.

—"Why don't you ask him to come in?" added Elizabeth with interest.

—"That is not necessary; we were just about to leave," said Elroy Ardlay coldly.

Candy looked at her somewhat bewildered but she just followed her. Albert was at the door, waiting for her with a smile.

—"Albert!"

Albert had been talking with Mr. Brighton as he was waiting for Candy. When he saw her the entire world was illuminated.

To be continue...


End file.
